


Episode 3-06 - "Yesterday's Enemies, Part 2"

by stgjr



Series: Undiscovered Frontier Season 3 - "The Coming Storm" [6]
Category: Babylon 5, Original Work
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Multiple Crossovers, Multiverse, Space Opera
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-03 22:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 57,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13350810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stgjr/pseuds/stgjr
Summary: War with the Drazi and other former League races threatens to break out after Julia makes a moral choice over the fate of an entire species.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I even included a "last on" segment. Not because I think you've forgotten the fic I've been posting over the prior week, but just to add to that "TV series in prose format" flavor. :-)

**Last time on _Undiscovered Frontier_...**  


A tone from Jarod's control board interrupted Julia. Jarod turned his attention back to the board. "I'm getting a distress signal from Alliance bands," he said. "It's coming from the colony on Gamma 12 in Universe E5B1."  
  
"I don't recognize those vessels," Julia said.  
  
"Those are _Dilgar_ ships."

* * *

  


The woman spoke. " _I am Warmaster Shai’jhur. I have arrived here to ask for your help._ "  
  
***  
  
" _To put it bluntly, Captain Andreys, my people are going to be slaughtered without your assistance.”_  
  
" _A force of Brakiri and Hyach ships has seized Tira. The Drazi are sending a fleet to exterminate the population. I request the aid of the Alliance in protecting my people._ "  
  
***  
  
“ _Captain Andreys_ ,” Captain Ming-Chung greeted her, the urgency tight in her voice. “ _The lady to my left is Captain Kaveri Varma, Earthforce Retired._ "  
  
***  
  
"If we sent a signal ahead, maybe we could warn them to stop?" Cat asked.  
  
Kaveri answered, “My daughter, Zheng-li, may be in position to buy you a little time. She is the captain of a new Earthforce destroyer on patrol in the coreward League.”

* * *

 

Zhengli Varma replied bluntly, "The surface of this planet is under the protection of Earthforce. We will _not_ permit genocide."  
  
***  
  
Julia watched the screen as it resolved on the battle raging before their improvised squadron of Alliance and Dilgar ships. Before them was a _Warlock_ class destroyer, her deflector shields failing as they came in. She now stood, wreathed in the massive ring of hundreds of simultaneous explosions as her interceptor grid worked to keep her covered, as the hammer-blows of heavy hits tore into her armor. Julia watched the ship _shudder_ from stem to stern and knew they were just in time.  
  
" _That’s the_ Huáscar _, Zhengli’s ship_ ," Kaveri’s voice said _._  
  
It was as simple as that. The _Huáscar_ could be destroyed at any moment, and it was clear the Drazi were coming on for them. There was no time to talk. "Tactical, lock weapons. Commander Meridina, signal the squadron to open fire."  
  
Within seconds the forward pulse plasma cannons of the _Aurora_ were thundering their sapphire fury at the nearest, largest Drazi _Sunhawk_.  
  
 _***_  
  
" _You should leave. When the rest of our fleet arrives, the Dilgar will die. And so will anyone who stands with them._ " There was an audible cut to the line signifying the Drazi had cut the channel to the _Aurora_.

* * *

  


A man in an Earthforce uniform with a sandy blonde high and tight haircut and blue eyes appeared. He spoke in an English midlands accent. “This is Major Foster, Acting Commander of the EAS _Huáscar_. The Captain with whom you were speaking has been removed from command and confined to the brig. You have engaged and attacked the Drazi Freehold’s fleet while violating Brakiri territory. I expect that you will withdraw and allow ISA member nations to handle this matter amongst themselves. You have forty-eight hours to comply.”  
  
"This isn't recognized Brakiri territory,," Julia retorted. "And you heard the Drazi. This isn't a peacekeeping mission, they're here to commit genocide. How can you side with them?"  
  
***  
  
“Captain?” It was Lieutenant Johnathan Goodman, the Security Officer for the _Huáscar_ , a big, easygoing man from Belize. “We’re arranging to have your regular meals brought down.”  
  
“Thank you, Lieutenant. This will all end badly, mark my words. Earthforce does _not_ want to sully itself in this. We will not come off well.”  
  
“You know Foster’s politics. The entire crew is on pins and needles right now.”  
  
***  
  
One of the guards slid Zhengli’s food into the cell. As she did, the woman whispered softly: “You did right, Captain, but I don’t how we’re going to get past those Nightwatch goons.”  
  
“We’ll find a way."  
  
“Aye _Aye,_ Captain..”

* * *

 

They heard smashing glass and laughter before long. Lucy brought the Marines into a chamber occupied by mercenaries. Most were Brakiri, but there were members of other species too.  
  
The chamber had originally been laid out with about two thousand humanoid-sized clear tubes with equipment in them, each supporting a Dilgar infant being gestated. As it stood down, three-quarters of them were smashed, wrecked, deactivated. As they stood there, the Brakiri standing to the side and watching with sneers and smirks, the mercenaries were using fire-axes seized from the facility to smash open more of the cloning tanks, throwing the infants onto the ground **.**  
  
Anders' reaction was a quiet, "Open fire."

* * *

 

"I'm not going to standby and let you continue this culling," Julia said to the Brakiri captain. "My people will move in and protect the facilities where the Dilgar children are being grown. Your people will withdraw from them immediately. If you fail to comply, the _Aurora_ and her squadron will open fire. Is that clear?"  
  
For the first time the business-like facade of Tabir failed. He scowled at her. " _You sanctimonious fool. Don't you realize the Dilgar are playing you?! That this has probably been their plan all along, to turn us against each other!_ "

* * *

 

 

Holloran's look turned pensive. "This entire thing is suspicious as hell."  
  
"Which part?"  
  
"All of it. The sudden discovery of the Dilgar network. Then suddenly the Brakiri and Drazi know about Rohric." Holloran's voice had an edge to it. "Call me paranoid, but I think we're being played."  
  
Suddenly, in a single blur, a green disruptor beam exploded out of nothingness against the wall. People spun out of the way, diving for the floor as a few screamed in shock. The target was Shai’jhur, standing by the bar and trying to engage the Abbai representative, and Julia gaped in horror, for the searing flash suggested a disintegrate setting.  
  
The Warmaster flung her arms up, and the beam caught on the jacket of her uniform, which glowed green as it did. Below the green glow, the blue of the uniform and the medals that she wore vanished in a cloud of neutrinos, but instead of the Dilgar woman following her uniform into oblivion, a black mesh interweave was revealed instead.  
  
Julia recognized it immediately. _Anti-disruptor absorption mesh! They must have gotten it from the Ferengi, too._  
  
Shai’jhur, her fur singed, collapsed to the deck, drawing only ragged breaths.

* * *

 

 

"I can see you!" Lucy shouted. "Surrender!"  
  
Lucy found herself facing a black clad foe. Her lightsaber had burned a wound on her opponent's shoulder, charred flesh visible through the gap. She brought her lightsaber to attack again.  
  
Her opponent raised his arms. As he did, silver material suddenly surged from the back of his wrists. The material glistened in the air and a slight metallic sound came as it hardened… and sharpened. The figure now had two long blades of silver material attached to his wrists.  
  
"You," Lucy said. "What are you doing here?"  
  
The brown-haired man smiled in reply. "What do you think?" asked James Hawk. "I'm here to kill bad guys."

  
  
**And now, the conclusion...  
  
  
Teaser**  
  
The sudden attack in the _Aurora_ lounge took everyone off guard. The moment Shai'jhur went down Julia's hand was already going toward her omnitool. It lit up around her left forearm and allowed her to key the intraship communications system. "Andreys to Security, I need a full tactical response and medical team to the Lookout!" She went over to Shai'jhur. Kaveri was kneeling beside her, horror written over the older woman's face. Nah'dur came up and knelt beside her mother. "Let me see!" she hissed.  
  
By this point Lucy was in action. Julia looked up in time to see the dark clad figure she was fighting shimmer into appearance. Even as the metal blades formed from the back of his wrists, Julia recognized his face.  
  
Lucy's voice filled the room. "What are you doing here?"  
  
And James Hawk answered, "What do you think? I'm here to kill bad guys." The interuniversal rogue and vigilante lunged forward, his wrist blades - formed from the Darglan-made nanites that infused and enhanced his body - whistling in the air.  
  
Technical augmentation met metaphysical augmentation, and the latter won. Lucy met Hawk's enhanced speed with her own. The blue of her lightsaber blade came up to parry Hawk's wrist blades. The Darglan nanites didn't fail right away to the lightsaber, but the metal they were forming immediately turned red. Hawk withdraw his arms and moved for another attack.  
  
Meridina struck before he could. In one motion she lashed out with power and sent Hawk flying into the wall. While he tried to stand and recover she focused on him and intoned " ** _SLEEP_** ". The Psi Corps telepath from the _Huáscar_ widened her eyes at sensing the power behind the mental compulsion.  
  
Hawk sneered as he got back to his feet. "Sorry, lady," he said. "That won't work this time."  
  
Meridina blinked. "I see," she said. Telepathically she communicated her findings to the others. _His mind has been hardened against compulsions. Someone has trained him how to resist telepathic commands._  
  
Lucy nodded and kept her lightsaber in a defensive position. Meridina stepped up beside her and ignited her lightsaber as well.  
  
The bizarre shadow-puppet fight continued between the two cloaked rivals, Hawk’s comrade and Shai’jhur’s defender. The smoke from the smoke grenades that had been loosed to complicate the picture was beginning to spread extensively through the Lookout, as shadowy forms revealed by the particulate matter whirled the air particles in their wake.  
  
Unable to target each other except by the flash of weapons or the feel of breath or movement, and with the Surgeon-Commander and Kaveri having rapidly dragged Shai’jhur out of the lounge, the assailant was trying to finish off the other cloaked foe. It was a half comedic fight of whirling blades that were invisible, slashes and feints and blood dripping on the carpet from people who could not be seen, and could not see each other.  
  
Hawk noticed Nah'dur and Kaveri pulling Shai'jhur through the starboard door to the Lookout and threw his hand forward. Slivers of nanite material hardened into metal zipped out. Meridina caught them with her life force while Lucy advanced. Hawk got his left hand blade in place just in time to catch her attack. He counter-attacked with his right hand, but Lucy's lightsaber caught it in a fluid movement. Hawk had to withdraw it as it started to glow red. "That's a fun new toy," he said to her.  
  
"You're insane," Lucy shot back. "You really infiltrated the ship and thought you'd get away?"  
  
Hawk smirked confidently. "I got away before, didn't I?" With his speed he kicked at Lucy. She saw it coming and moved just quickly enough to avoid a kick that, given its power, would have easily broken her jaw. She swept her lightsaber at his knee and barely missed.  
  
Hawk's evasion turned into a roll of necessity when Meridina's lightsaber caught him. She moved in on his right while Lucy kept to his left, pinning him up against the _Aurora_ 's Memorial Wall. "Why are you attacking us now?" Meridina asked.  
  
"Not you," Hawk said. " _Her_."  
  
Even with his newfound mental protections, both picked up the image in his head. "You want to kill Warmaster Shai'jhur?" Lucy asked. "Why?"  
  
"Well, for one, the title's kind of a giveaway on what she's about, isn't it?" Hawk's blades came up again. This time he advanced on Meridina, who quietly parried his attacks despite the smoke obscuring them. Lucy went in for a swipe at him this time, but Hawk again rolled away. The smoke was not thick enough to obscure the lightsabers, allowing them to be spotted easily, unlike Hawk's own weapons.  
  
In the meantime, the strange shadow-fight continued. There was a simple reason for it: The first to drop their cloak would be at a massive disadvantage, neither one of the still-cloaked fighters did. Julia couldn’t tell who was winning, or even who was fighting, though she assumed that it must be Fei’nur, the ominous Dilgar commando who had always been at Shai’jhur’s side in the meetings before and clearly had her own cloak.  
  
People were scrambling and fleeing as chairs and tables went flying across the room without apparent cause. As they did, the lounge opened up enough, and heavy gunfire cracked the air, aiming for a twirling figure outlined in the smoke which now wreathed and choked the entirety of the Lounge. As it did, the cloak flickered and vanished, and revealed with a hole in her side dripping blood, but lunging up with wrist blades and a ferocious expression, was Hawk's ally Helen. The large woman was built like an Amazon of legend, tall as well as muscled. She flung herself for cover as the gun spoke again.  
  
Hawk fell back toward her position. It was fairly close to the port side door. Meridina was moving toward the same while Lucy remained to her right. Julia imagined Fei'nur would take their cue and watch Lucy's right, boxing the two in. "Your friend is wounded," Meridina stated. "Surrender and we can provide medical…"  
  
There was a sharp laugh in reply. Even through the smoke, both could already sense the wound healing abnormally fast. The Darglan nanites within Helen were rebuilding the damaged tissues cell by cell and stopping the blood loss. What had been life-threatening a moment ago was quickly only becoming critical.  
  
All three sensed the attack that came next. Meridina and Lucy with their talents, Fei'nur from the sense that one fighter had for another. Hawk and Helen came out of the smoke, blades swinging defiantly. Meridina parried Hawk's strikes. Lucy, sensing the sheer rage building in Helen, let her come forward by giving not quite a meter in space. Not enough to risk Helen getting away.  
  
More than enough to give Fei'nur room to tackle her now-visible foe.  
  
While Helen went flying through the smoke, Lucy brought her lightsaber blade up and readied to fight either foe. She wasn't needed; Meridina was aptly handling Hawk and, despite the healing, Helen was weakened enough from her wound that Fei'nur was now easily overpowering her. A solid blow sent Helen flying into the bar. A sharp snap of bone and a cry made the extent of her injury clear in the second before Helen hit the ground. Only now did Lucy move in. Not with her lightsaber, but with her life force. She summoned the energy within her and directed it at Helen, pinning her to the ground. "She's down!" Lucy directed a glare toward the direction of Fei'nur, invisible to the eye but not to the Flow of Life. "She's down, she's a prisoner," Lucy repeated, sensing the killing intent in the Dilgar woman.  
  
_But they attacked the Warmaster…! Still… she… fought with us. The Warmaster would not wish me to be cause of a conflict with these people._ Grudgingly, Fei’nur forced herself to relax and re-sheath her knives.  
  
That left Hawk. Meridina waited patiently to see what he would do. His confident look was replaced with an angry snarl. "What are you doing protecting that monster anyway?" he demanded. "I thought you Knights were supposed to protect the innocent."  
  
"To my knowledge and experience, Shai'jhur is not a monster."  
  
"What, because she says so?" He laughed bitterly before lunging at Meridina again. This time his crossed blades met her lightsaber. They pressed against each other. Within two seconds his blades were glowing red. "You're on the wrong side!"  
  
"You ruined an entire world," Meridina reminded him. "Your judgement is suspect."  
  
A moment later the standoff between their weapons ended. Hawk's blades lost. The lightsaber finished melting the nanite-forged material until it fell away. Hawk stepped back, desperately trying to reform his weapons, but Meridina was too quick. Given a moment free from his speedy blade attacks, she concentrated with her power and gripped him, slamming him into the wall by the port door. He struggled in her grip but couldn't move. Meridina was too powerful for him.  
  
The smoke was clearing with the aid of the ventilation systems for the _Aurora_. Julia looked around at the mess of their reception. Many of the diplomats and delegates had fled. Jarod was kneeling beside Tessa Holloran. The ISA Director of Covert Intelligence was still on the ground. After a tense second of worry Julia could see she was moving, but slowly. Fei'nur and Helen had slammed into her during the fight.  
  
The doors to the Lookout opened and security teams marched in, pulse rifles raised. Lieutenant Commander Phryne Richmond, their Melbourne-native chief, had her own. "Secure the prisoners!" she barked in a fine Australian accent. Four of her people did so. Restraint cuffs were locked around the wrists of Hawk and Helen.  
  
Julia had her own worry. "What happened to Shai'jhur?" she asked.  
  
"Doctor Gillam's teams are already taking her to medbay," Richmond replied. "She's still alive."  
  
A mutter of "Dammit" came from the wall. Security were placing leg-cuffs around Hawk's ankles to fully restrain him. He was snarling in frustration.  
  
If Julia looked in a mirror, she'd realize her expression almost matched his.  
  
  
  
**Undiscovered Frontier  
 _"Yesterday's Enemies,_ Part 2"**  
  
  
  
The Lookout was a mess. Set up for a reception for the diplomatic teams meeting over the fate of the Dilgar of Tira and Rohric, the crew lounge of the _Starship Aurora_ was a mess of toppled anti-grav serving tables and chairs. Most of the attendees were now in the corridors outside being escorted into spare quarters nearby until matters could be dealt with.  
  
Captain Julia Andreys surveyed the damage with her peer, Captain Li Ming-Chung of the _Starship Shenzhou_. The Chinese woman's dark hair was disheveled from her part in helping deal with the chaos, but she seemed otherwise intact. She certainly acted like it. "That was the renegade from the vessel _Avenger_?" she asked Julia. "The same people who bombarded the 19th Century Earth of Universe C1P2?"  
  
Julia nodded. "It was. His girlfriend was commanding the _Avenger_ in that fight."  
  
"Then their ship may be nearby." Li frowned. "It will take both of our vessels together to have a chance against it."  
  
"Which means that the Drazi and the _Huáscar_ get to fight the Dilgar without distraction." Julia thought back to their prior battle with Hawk and his people, over Earth of C1P2. "We did beat them before, but it was with superior tactics. And given what we think they're doing to themselves…"  
  
"I recall the report," Li said. "The Darglan brainwave infuser devices. They are overusing them."  
  
"That's what Leo says." Julia sighed. "Damn. And we were wondering just who was stoking things around here. With their access to Darglan technology, I can buy Hawk and his people being the ones to betray Rohric to the Drazi and Brakiri. They may even have helped them find Tira."  
  
"Why? What do they gain?"  
  
"Beating the 'bad guys'," Julia said, sighing. "What else?" Her eyes scanned the room until she found who she was looking for. The Brikari captain Tabir was standing with his fellows in a corner. She approached. "Captain Tabir," she said.  
  
"Captain." He smiled thinly at her. "Quite the rush of excitement. Although I had anticipated far better security by your people than you've now evidenced."  
  
"These rogues have access to the best Darglan technology," Julia answered. "I'll make sure my security people find ways to prevent them from doing this again."  
  
"I see. But I was not simply referring to the shooters. There was also the matter of the other cloaked fighter. The one using a concealment field based off technology native to our universe."  
  
Julia considered pointing out that, by definition, that's what Darglan technology was, but she understood the context. "I see what you mean."  
  
"I hope our future meetings are more secure. Perhaps we should hold them on my vessel? Or on Tira."  
  
"I can assure you that we don't need to worry about this problem now. Measures will be taken now that we know the extent of the threat." Julia smiled thinly. "Speaking of said threat, I am wondering how they came aboard. The Abbai and Minbari allowed themselves to be beamed, but you and the Hyach and the Drazi all insisted on shuttles. Since our sensors show no sign of transporter activity, the infiltrators had to have come by ship."  
  
Tabir's look was smug. "Are you accusing us of being responsible for this attack? During a diplomatic summit sanctioned by President Sheridan? I trust you have proof?"  
  
Julia felt an irrational temptation to say yes, she damn well knew they brought Hawk aboard. Either the Brakiri themselves or the Drazi. With Darglan-tech cloaking for shuttle-sized ships, Hawk and Helen could have easily evaded notice in warping in and boarding the Drazi or Brakiri before the meeting. But that was not how diplomacy was played. What she knew was different from what she could prove, which was very little at the moment. "I was wondering if they may have slipped aboard one of your shuttles before you left," Julia lied. "After all, your internal sensors would do even worse against their Darglan-made personal cloaks than our own do."  
  
"A plausible theory, I suppose. But I can assure you that the Brakiri shuttles were not boarded in this fashion."  
  
"If you say so, I'll trust your judgement, Captain." Another lie, which was sadly a part of diplomacy.  
  
"Do you intend to resume the negotiations?" Tabir asked. "If not, I wish to return to my ship."  
  
As much as Julia wanted to get the diplomatic wheels turning, with Shai'jhur in the medbay and this new complication it simply wasn't possible. "My security people will clear you once statements are completed and arrangements for your return to our shuttle bay can be completed. The talks will be resumed when possible."  
  
"Of course. Until later, Captain." With that same slimy smile that made Julia wish she could punch him, or even worse, have Angel punch him, Tabir walked away.  
  
Julia sought out Commander Richmond. She was busy getting statements from the Abbai. The finned humanoids, both female, were gracious enough, and Julia let them finish their answers before saying, "Commander, if you have a moment?"  
  
Richmond gestured for them to go and turned to face Julia. She was not as tall as Julia. While Julia had a fairly normal tone to her Caucasian complexion, Phryne Richmond's skin was almost porcelain in its coloring. Her green eyes were striking, like emeralds, while Julia's tended toward an aquamarine coloring. A head of dark hair was cut short, almost to a bowl cut. In some ways Commander Richmond looked like she would be at home in a period piece set in the 1920s, although her Alliance Stellar Navy uniform, with the olive brown of security as the trim color at the level of her shoulders and along her cuffs, was nothing like what a flapper would be wearing. Two gold strips and one black strip with a gold border were fixed to her collar, identifying her rank as the four gold strips on Julia's collar identified Julia's. "Yes, Captain?" she asked.  
  
"Find out anything more?"  
  
"We have no indication of how they got aboard, if that's what you're wondering," Richmond said. "My best guess is that they came on with the Drazi or the Brakiri. Internal sensors are all functioning properly and show no sign of a transport."  
  
"But they couldn't see them through their cloaks," Julia noted.  
  
"Unfortunately not. Just as they don't see our people when they're using them. Our friends are using our own technology against us."  
  
"You don't know the half of it," Julia murmured. She remembered the fight with the _Avenger_ , and how Hawk escaped. "You've made sure that their cells are isolated?"  
  
"Of course," Richmond said. "While I wasn't here the last time, Commander Meridina's notes on Hawk's escape were most thorough. The brig was refit to surround each cell with a forcefield cube. Hawk's nanites won't be able to drill through and access systems this time."  
  
"Good. I'd like to be there when you question them. With Commander Meridina."  
  
"Of course. I have just a couple more statements to finish, Captain, then we'll be ready." Richmond's green eyes glistened. "We'll see if a taste of their future will make them cooperative."  
  
Remembering the last time they interrogated Hawk in the brig, Julia sighed. "Don't count on it."  
  
  
  
  
The excitement had been quite a surprise for Yonatan Shaham. He mused that he would never have to worry about such things on the _Eagle_. Nor did he envy his father for having to handle these sort of things as Captain of the Alliance's _Enterprise_.  
  
_Although even hosting diplomats is preferable to how life was before all of this_ , he pondered. Twenty months of living as commander of the _Eagle_ and resident of New Liberty Colony didn't compare to the twenty-five years he lived on the vessel _Tikvah_ , one of a dwindling population of surviving Jews trying to stay one step ahead of a triumphant, interstellar Nazi German Reich. Their vessel's name proved to have been fortunate in the end. Though _Tikvah_ herself was gone, crippled and then destroyed by being rammed into the Nazi SS-crewed dreadnought _Adolf Eichmann_ , her population of five thousand - the last Jews native to Universe S4W8 - were still alive and residing on the New Liberty Colony of Universe H1E4. Their largest surviving ship, the _Eagle_ , was herself now part of the New Liberty militia force, dividing time between helping the Alliance's war effort against the Nazi Reich and providing security for the colony's solar system.  
  
This situation… this was something different. And Yoni was excited to be a part of it, even with the boredom of diplomacy. Not just from helping the _Aurora_ 's crew - assisting those who saved his people was a choice he would always make - but from the chance to participate in making history for an entire galaxy.  
  
And that didn't count standing against a genocide in process.  
  
From what he could tell, security was in the process of sending everyone off to be returned to their ships. He was therefore surprised at seeing the blue-uniformed Earthforce commander approach. He recognized Major Foster from the earlier talks. Foster was the First Officer of the Earthforce destroyer _Huáscar_ , which he had seized from its Captain after she intervened in the planned Drazi attack to annihilate the Dilgar population on Tira. It perplexed Yoni that Foster was doing such a thing. His commander had thwarted genocide, but he was declaring his intention to side with the Drazi and fire on the _Aurora_ and her ships (including Yoni's own _Eagle_ ) if they interfered. He couldn't quite keep the disgust he felt at Foster's choices from showing on his face.  
  
If Foster noticed it, he didn't mention it. The Earthforce officer spoke with an English accent, one from the Midlands of that country. "I recognize you," he said. "ISN did a story about you and your ship. Yonatan Shaham of the _Eagle_."  
  
Yoni nodded. He remembered having to ferry that blond-haired reporter woman around, at the request (order) of Governor Rankin. It had been irritating with the woman constantly demanding access to his bridge even during combat alerts. "You have the advantage of me, Major," he replied.  
  
"I suppose I do," Foster replied. The innate hostility he'd shown toward Captain Andreys wasn't visible now. "I'm part Jewish on my mother's side, actually."  
  
Yoni blinked at that. He was still getting used to the idea of people who could be part Jewish. The idea of non-Jews being willing to have families with Jews was something he could never have imagined growing up. "I see," Yoni replied after remembering himself.  
  
"What are you doing here, Commander?" asked Foster.  
  
"I beg your pardon?"  
  
"What are you doing here, helping these people protect the Dilgar?" Foster asked, this time with some heat in his voice. "The Dilgar are monsters. They made even the Nazis look humane with the way they treated other species. I don't see how you can defend them, given how close your people came to extermination."  
  
Yoni's eyes focused on Foster. He tried to imagine what this man thought, about his people, about right or wrong. "That is why we must," Yoni said. "Genocide is wrong."  
  
"Not in all cases," Foster said. "Sometimes it can be the only way. Some species are simply too aggressive to be allowed to survive. They're threats to everything we are, everything we hold dear."  
  
Yoni thought back to what he had heard about this universe. "You refer to their war on the rest of this galaxy. Or perhaps another war you remember?"  
  
That caused a glower to form on Foster's face. "You've heard of the Minbari War, then."  
  
"Something, yes. They brought Humanity in this universe to the brink of annihilation before showing mercy."  
  
A scowl formed on Foster's face. "'Mercy'. That's what people say. I think they got tired of having our people fight them to the death. Why annihilate when you can enslave, and do it with subtlety?"  
  
"I do not follow."  
  
"They left Earth prostrate. Reliant upon their aid and good grace. Then they encouraged us to trust them. After all of the good men and women they killed." Foster seemed to catch his excess zeal and restrain himself. "Some of us weren't fooled. We learned the lesson of the war. Humans have to stick together. We can't rely on aliens, even those we thought were our allies. And we have to be ready to do anything to survive."  
  
"Including genocide?" asked Yoni.  
  
"If it's them or us," Foster answered. His face was stony in its resolve. "We can't be squeamish. Not when it comes to the survival of Humanity."  
  
"The Nazi say things like that," Yoni remarked. "That life is only about survival, and survival is for the fittest. But that is not how I wish my life to be led."  
  
At that Foster openly scowled at him. "So you're one of those sentimentalists. I'm surprised. I would think someone with your background would understand what I was saying. Or are you telling me you wouldn't wipe the Nazi Reich out to save your people from the same fate?"  
  
Yonatan didn't answer right away. He couldn't. Growing up, yes, there had been that dark section of his heart. The idea of wiping the Germans from the face of existence so his people could stop running, could stop _dying_. As he'd grown older and the rest of the fleet had been picked off, one by one, those thoughts had persisted. Even when he learned they were wrong.  
  
Those thoughts made him see Foster in a new light. Foster had felt the same things. The difference between them was that Foster hadn't recognized those dark feelings as wrong. Yoni's dark dreams were Foster's earnest ones; annihilate the enemy before he annihilated you.  
  
"Do you believe the Dilgar are such an enemy?" Yonatan asked. "They deserve to be wiped out?"  
  
"I think they could become one," Foster remarked. "We already have enough threats to the existence of the Human species."  
  
Incredulous at such an argument, Yonatan pointed out the obvious. "The Human species is the most plentiful in the Multiverse."  
  
To that Foster laughed harshly. "And how many of them are already bonded to aliens? The Humans of the Federation are subjects of the alien majority who sacrifice them to alien interests. The Maquis prove that. The Allied Systems? The Gersallians and the Dorei will be running that show, given their widespread use of telepaths without protections for the Human majority. The Inner Sphere are backwards feudalists that the aliens can crush at leisure. Earth in M4P2 is already subject to the rule of the Asari and their puppets." Another laugh was bitter. "And so are we, now. Sheridan's selling us down river for his Minbari wife and alien friends."  
  
The tirade caused Yoni to shake his head. "You've allowed hate to root into your soul, like a poison. You ask me why I protect people who once committed the same crimes as the Nazis? I suggest you look in a mirror, Major, and that you consider yourself. Because whatever the Dilgar did, you are far closer to the Nazis than they are now."  
  
"You don't get to judge me!" Foster barked. "The Minbari slaughtered my parents and my brother! I watched their ships annihilate everything we could muster! We came to the _precipice_ of extermination!"  
  
"Indeed? I have been there with my people as well, Major," Yoni answered quietly. He looked at Foster and felt guilt. He could remember similar feelings of hate against those trying to exterminate his people. Could he have let it turn him into this? A man more than ready to permit genocide? It was with this thought still in his mind and heart that Yoni added, "And yet, we still have our souls."  
  
At that, Yoni did the only thing he could do. He turned and walked away.  
  
  
  
  
Julia and Meridina entered the brig in the company of Commander Richmond. Given what happened the last time, no chances were being taken. Six security personnel were on duty inside the Brig and another six were outside, ready to help the moment anything happened.  
  
The brig was a large chamber with about twenty cells, arranged along each wall save for the wall with the door. Along the walls to the right and left - bow and stern, given the place of the door - six cells were lined up. The port side wall across from the door was where eight more cells existed. A central pit area near the door was for the brig control, where security officers observing the brig could monitor their prisoners and the brig systems.  
  
The cells with Hawk and Helen were on the port wall. One cell separated them from each other. Each had the appearance of only having one forcefield-sealed side - the entranceway - but in truth each cell was contained by a forcefield cube that would be revealed if someone tried to go through the wall. The measure was a complicated technical problem, and one that increased the energy demands of the brig. Hawk himself had proven the necessity of it during their first encounter due to how he escaped from the brig.  
  
Now he was sitting quietly on the bench of his cell. His compatriot Helen was pacing her cell like a great cat, an angry snarl on her face. Her dark combat suit had a massive hole on the right side of the belly that revealed fair skin that was faintly pinkish, all that remained of the wound Fei'nur had caused with her gunshot. Muscle rippled there. Helen looked like she could challenge Angel in terms of building muscle, and she matched Julia in height easily. Her gray, East Asian eyes flashed with anger when she looked toward them.  
  
Despite everything, there was a confident gleam to Hawk's brown eyes when he looked to them. "Ah. The cheerleader. Well, not that anymore, I see. You get to be in charge now." He glanced toward Meridina. "Fun new toys you and the other one have now. Laser swords."  
  
"What are you up to, Hawk?" Julia asked. "Why are you here?"  
  
"Why am I here? We're here to do what we always do," Hawk answered. "Kill bad guys."  
  
"You mean you're after the Dilgar."  
  
"You are aware that they will be exterminated by the Drazi, correct?" asked Meridina.  
  
"Not all," Hawk said. "I told the Drazi to leave some alive. Just where they can't hurt anyone. That species is one I wouldn't trust with any kind of advanced technology." He crossed his arms. "What confuses me is why do-gooders like you people are protecting the scum."  
  
"They asked us to stop the Drazi from committing genocide," Julia said. "We barely got here in time."  
  
"The Dilgar deserve what they get," growled Helen. "After everything they did, they don't deserve to live."  
  
"That is a rather extreme position, and one based on hate and fear," Meridina noted. "Certainly beings like yourselves, who insist that you are thwarting evil beings, should recognize that."  
  
"Helen's always been in favor of permanent solutions," Hawk remarked. "And the fact is the Dilgar are rotten to the core, and always have been. It's hard to stick around with a species that sees everyone else as an animal to be tortured and enslaved at their whim." Hawk kept his eyes locked on Julia. "Even your new buddy the Warmaster is a piece of crap. You didn't think the title was just for show, did you?"  
  
"It's a rank of political and military power for them," Julia pointed out.  
  
"And how do you think she earned it?" Hawk spat. "She earned it fighting in Jha'dur's fleet, that's how. Helping that evil maniac bomb planets and infect entire worlds with plagues."  
  
"Do you have proof she took part?"  
  
"We can show she was in the fleet," Hawk said. "Besides, she's also a rapist piece of crap too."  
  
To that charge Julia furrowed her brow. She glanced to Meridina, who nodded. "He believes the charge."  
  
"What, you didn't know?" Helen cackled. "Boy, that's rich. You naive idiots will believe anyone, won't you?"  
  
"You say she's a rapist. How do you know?"  
  
"It's in the Earthforce records," Hawk said. "We hacked into them while setting up this op. It's how we know Warmaster Shai'jhur deserves a pulse blast to the brain, not a damned medal or whatever it is you want to give her."  
  
"Who did she assault, then?" Meridina asked.  
  
"That Hindu woman sitting with her at the talks," Helen said.  
  
Julia visibly started at that remark. "You mean Captain Varma."  
  
"Kaveri Varma? Yup." Hawk nodded. He nodded to the security desk. "Check our omnitools. I had the records loaded on mine. Earthforce investigated Varma when she was rescued from that island. They found the evidence. Shai'jhur raped her while they were stranded."  
  
Julia exchanged an uneasy look with Meridina. Behind them Richmond activated the systems to scan their omnitools. She swallowed when she saw the results. "Captain," she called out.  
  
Julia turned and approached the security desk. Richmond helpfully displayed the results for her. The Earthforce physicians who examined Varma after her rescue found indications of Dilgar microbes on her body and in her system and other signs of sexual contact. A report from the debriefers came to the conclusion that the Dilgar then-Lieutenant Kaveri Varma had been marooned with had overpowered and assaulted her and essentially used her as a slave for both fishing and personal pleasure. "'Lieutenant Varma has not responded to requests for further detail on the attack'," Julia read. "'We believe this is due to her strict adherence to conservative cultural and religious beliefs. Recommend investigation end at this point for sake of the victim and further close observation at initial future postings for psychiatric reasons.'"  
  
"See?" Hawk said. "Did you think we went to all of this trouble just because the Drazi have a bug up their ass about the Dilgar? Nope. It's that stuff that convinced us. You want to talk about the Dilgar not being evil anymore, but you're setting up a rapist to take over."  
  
"Why would Varma be sitting with her then?' Julia demanded from him.  
  
"Abused people do things like that sometimes. Thirty years of Stockholm Syndrome, maybe? All I know is what was done to her."  
  
"So if it wasn't Shai'jhur begging us to save her people from genocide, you expect me to believe you'd leave this situation alone?" Julia demanded.  
  
"We wouldn't be helping the Drazi fight Rohric, that's for sure," Hawk said. "Tira? They're run by people who think the old Imperium just needed to be more democratic toward other Dilgar. You didn't think they were producing clone babies by the million because they like kids, did you? It's a forced repopulation measure. And they damn well would have tried something eventually." A harsh laugh came from the renegade. "Face the facts, blondie. You're on the wrong side of this thing. And you need to get righteous soon, or our ship's going to blow holes into all of your pretty little ships before we wipe the floor with the Dilgar."  
  
The threat reminded Julia of what they were dealing with, in more ways than one. Hawk and his followers were compromised, she remembered. They were frying their brains with the Darglan brainwave infusers from the Facility they'd taken over. She would have to bring that up.  
  
But for now… she needed to find out the truth of this. It didn't change the facts of genocide, as far as Julia was concerned. But if Shai'jhur was a predator…  
  
She motioned to the door. Richmond and Meridina joined her in the corridor outside. "Do you believe it?" she asked them.  
  
"The records seem convincing," Meridina noted. "But the Earthforce analysts could be wrong."  
  
"I'm not sure we can take that possibility at face value," Richmond said. "We need to investigate further."  
  
"You do that. Meanwhile…" Julia turned to leave. "Meridina and I will confirm what happened."  
  
"How do you intend to?" Richmond asked. "Even if she is cooperative, Captain Varma may mislead you consciously or subconsciously out of shame or loyalty to Shai'jhur. Her testimony by itself will be insufficient given the Earthforce findings."  
  
"There is still a way to confirm the truth from her," Meridina said. The look on her face was uncomfortable. "But it is not an easy choice for us to make. Or, rather, for me to take."  
  
Julia nodded grimly. She knew precisely what Meridina had in mind.  
  
  
  
  
On the bridge of the _Aurora_ Jarod was sitting in the command chair. Lt. Sabiha Neyzi, a young Turkish woman and operation officer, was manning his usual station with professional quiet. From the command chair all he saw of her was her dark hair pulled back into a bun. The helm was manned by Nick Locarno for the moment, although his watch would shortly end and Violeta Arterria would take over.  
  
Jarod glanced over to science, where Lieutenant Amira al-Rashad was observing the sensor systems' data. "Nothing new?"  
  
"No sir," the Arab woman replied. "No new vessels have arrived through the jumpgate or any other method."  
  
"What's the status on the _Huáscar_?"  
  
"Her repairs are continuing. It looks like their shield systems are fully restored, although there may still be some damage from their fight with the Drazi that aren't showing up on sensors. For that matter, the intact Drazi Sunhawks all seem to have finished repairs. The ones still damaged have pulled back toward the jumpgate."  
  
"Of course they have," Jarod murmured.  
  
"This is quite the situation, isn't it?" Locarno asked. "Especially with that lunatic Hawk and his crew mixed up in this."  
  
"That's the worst news we've had, I think," Jarod said. "I wouldn't be surprised if everyone he's got working with him is frying their brains trying to learn everything from the Darglan technology. There's no telling what the brain damage they're suffering will do to them, psychologically or physiologically."  
  
"Well, it certainly doesn't seem to make them more sociable," Locarno remarked. "I'm more worried about what's going to happen when that ship of theirs shows up. If the Earthforce dreadnought sides with the Drazi too…"  
  
"...then we're in a lot of trouble," Jarod agreed. He hoped it wouldn't come to that.  
  
But, given the way these things usually went… it probably _would_.  
  
  
  
  
Julia didn't want to wait. She knew it could be cruel to Kaveri to bring up the past, and that it might bring back old painful memories, but she had to know what her version of events were. Otherwise… otherwise it meant she really was supporting a monster. A monster trying to keep her people from being genocided, but still…  
  
"It might be best to seek further analysis of the Earthforce records," Meridina suggested as they walked toward the entrance to medbay.  
  
"It would take time to find the officers who debriefed her. If they're still alive." Julia shook her head. "No, this is something we need to deal with _now_."  
  
"You are worried that you have supported the wrong side?"  
  
"No, genocide's still wrong," Julia said. "But I want to make sure I'm not helping a rapist become the undisputed leader of her species."  
  
Once in the medbay they found Nasri treating one of the servers from the Lookout. "Smoke inhalation," she confirmed. "He will be fine."  
  
"We need to see Kaveri Varma," Julia said. "It's important."  
  
"She is in the critical care ward with Shai'jhur," Nasri replied. "I will go get her."  
  
"Is Doctor Gillam in his office?"  
  
"No. He is with the patient, the radiation dose she received..." Nasri immediately understood. "I will inform him you need to borrow it."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Julia and Meridina went to Leo's office. It was comfortably furnished. Leo had a copy of his medical doctorate on one wall, along with an image of him as a child with his late parents. Another image on a side desk was of everyone together in the early post-Facility days, celebrating the second anniversary of the New Liberty Colony.  
  
The retired Earthforce captain stepped in, her face pinched and pale. “The doctor said you needed to speak to me urgently Captain, Commander…?” Her eyes glanced between the two of them, and there was a guarded look in her gaze.  
  
Meridina gave Julia a concerned look. She sensed the severe strain on Kaveri's emotions. The subject was bound to make it worse.  
  
"This is a… delicate matter," Julia said. "And I'm sorry if it dredges up painful memories. Would you like to have a seat?"  
  
“That is not exactly the best opening to any conversation… very well, however.” She moved to sit, her eyes narrowing, as if she could somehow sense the direction of this conversation.  
  
Julia swallowed as she struggled, even at the last minute, to choose her words carefully. "During our interrogation of the prisoners, they mentioned that they gained access to the Earthforce records on what happened to you. And they repeated the charge in those records. That you were assaulted by Shai'jhur during your time with her during the war." Julia kept her hands together in front of her, as if ready to take Kaveri's hand in support. "We need to know if this is true. And I'm sorry that we have to ask something so private."  
  
Her face went blank, and her mental walls slammed up reflectively, anti-scanning training taking over. “No.” Her voice was flat and cold. “And your apology is _not_ accepted, Captain.”  
  
Meridina was quick to send her mental impressions to Julia. Including the mental walls. Julia nodded once. "I see," she said. Julia found that she wanted to believe Kaveri's denial, if only because Hawk's charge being true would make this entire situation even worse. But Kaveri's defensive reaction… she didn't know what to think, and it showed. And this situation was certainly too delicate to plunge ahead thoughtlessly. She looked to Meridina for help.  
  
"I will not enter your mind if you do not wish it," Meridina assured her. "Gersal does not have your Psi Corps, but we have our own code of conduct for mindwalkers. Telepaths. I shall provide you the contact information to the _Farisa Genut_ to issue complaints if you feel I have violated your mind."  
  
“Almighty, you think I am _afraid_ of the Corps?" Kaveri seemed incredulous of their words. "I am _uneasy_ , yes, at the thought of being scanned, but I trust the motivations behind their actions more than your people’s, if only because of uncomfortable familiarity with them.” She grit her teeth. “You do not trust my denial, do you? You _actually_ believe Shai’jhur could have done such a thing? Do not you understand the old Dilgar Imperium’s views of such things?” Hurt flashed in her eyes, and a defensive tone had crept into her voice.  
  
The heat of Kaveri's denial was unavoidable. It didn't feel like a defensive protest to protect an abuser. At the same time… Julia shook her head, trying to get a feel for what her own instincts were telling her. "The Earthforce records insist you were raped. The evaluations all list your religious beliefs for why you refuse to talk about it. I don't want Shai'jhur to be guilty, but with the situation like it is, _I have to know_ , Captain Varma. I have to know the truth of what happened to you on that island. Because Hawk? He believes it, which means his followers do, and Foster probably does as well, and the Drazi and Brakiri will damned well believe it. And that means this situation will become a shooting war, and if Hawk's ship shows up - and that is very likely - it's… well, it's a battlecruiser, Captain, a battlecruiser bristling with the most powerful weapons the Darglan ever developed. If it joins with Drazi reinforcements _we will lose_ , and every Dilgar on Tira will die. Possibly followed by the ones on Rohric. I need to be able to show they're wrong, or if not, that Shai'jhur isn't the same as she was thirty years go."  
  
“She is exactly the same as she was thirty years ago! Perhaps older, more worn-down by the weight of the crushing duty that pulverized Jha’dur before her, but her heart is the same! She tries to follow _Dharma_ , as she did before she even knew the word! It…” Her gaze fell, and her tone shifted to grow more quiet. “It… was consensual. That is why there are the laboratory results supporting the charge. I let Intelligence believe it for the sake of my career, and for my little Zhengli’s sake.”  
  
Julia bowed her head in reaction. She felt horrible, like she had just violated Kaveri as well… which was quite accurate in one sense. She felt Meridina's mind gently brush her own. Their contact allowed her to understand that the mental walls kept Meridina from confirming the truth of Kaveri's words. Only a deliberate telepathic scan could confirm the truth. There was a hesitation in Meridina's thoughts on that. She did not want to do this.  
  
“What more do you want, Captain?”  
  
"We need to be able to say you're not lying. That you're not covering for Shai'jhur," Julia said. "We need to know for sure." She didn't need to say how. Kaveri would know the one certain way.  
  
“Very well, Captain.” Her shoulders sagged, and the woman let out a deep sigh. “I have avoided this, avoided any duty that would require this, ever since then…” It took a moment’s effort, and a soft humming sound as she centred herself, and willed her mental blocks away.  
  
It was with great trepidation that Meridina pulled up a chair to sit in front of Kaveri. She closed her eyes and focused upon the woman. Felt her instinctive anger and displeasure at the situation, her continued worry over the ones she loved, for wounded Shai'jhur and imprisoned Zhengli, and most importantly… her determination to protect them.  
  
There was only a moment's instinctive resistance, like skin resisting a needle, before the mind of Kaveri Varma opened to Meridina. Meridina's training, her personal discipline, ignored the memories that drifted past her. She focused on that critical moment in the life of Kaveri Varma. The escape from the dying _Denali_. The island. " _Human… can you fish?_ " Days and nights spent working together, her and this alien woman who coughed up blood every so often, who's frail form belied a power of will, an understanding of the universe that Kaveri came to realize was the same as her own. From that a bond grew. An impossible one. Love in defiance of a universe torn by war to the knife between their respective species.  
  
Meridina felt the immense closeness Kaveri felt toward Shai'jhur. She had been willing. Shai'jhur had been. They had learned something together, shared something on that island, and they shared it still. Meridina felt an affection that she had never felt before in another being.  
  
With careful deference to the tender memories she had accessed, Meridina pulled her mind out from Kaveri's. To her surprise, tears had formed on her eyes in sympathy for Kaveri's tears. "It was real," Meridina said in a low voice. Not "she's telling the truth". Not "she's not delusional". Those three simple words. "It was real."  
  
Julia nodded. "Thank you."  
  
"I shall provide you contact information for the _Farisa Genut_ on Gersal," Meridina said to Kaveri. "I ask that you inform them if I have caused you any harm or discomfort."  
  
There was a flash of skepticism, that of a woman from the Earth Alliance, who had known all she had, but it faded, and she nodded. “It was… something that apparently had to be done.”  
  
"I'm sorry it came to this," Julia said. "I understand if you can't accept my apology. It's still there."  
  
“Words cannot make up for actions, I fear. Shai’jhur and I have both learned this lesson very well indeed. May I return to her now, Captain?”  
  
Julia nodded quietly. "Yes," she said hoarsely.  
  
She nodded and stood, making a namaste gesture in valediction, before turning silently to return to the Dilgar Warmaster’s side. She paused at the door. “Zhengli remains in danger, Captain. I would again ask if there was anything you can do, or else…I fear for what may come next.”  
  
"I'll do whatever I can. I'm just not sure of what will help her." After watching Kaveri go, clearly distraught at that reply, Julia mumbled, "We just did something horrible."  
  
"Sadly necessary, but yes," Meridina agreed. "I will report this to the _Farisa Genut_."  
  
"If they find you having acted badly, what will happen?"  
  
"At the most extreme, they would assign a _farisa_ to accompany me and keep my mental gifts suppressed, or require me to take drugs to suppress my mindwalking. The latter would also disrupt my ability to access my _swevyra_."  
  
"Would they…?"  
  
"The situation provides enough amelioration that I may be simply required to provide compensation to Captain Varma. Perhaps an oath to refrain from all use of mindwalking until the _Farisa Genut_ determines I am not a danger to others." Meridina was still shaken. "Power is linked to responsibility, as you know. The greater the power, the greater the responsibility, lest society be unbalanced. _Farisa_ on Gersal accept the need for the _Genut_ on these grounds, just as those with _swevyra_ accept the need to answer to the Order of Swenya."  
  
"At least they don't force you to walk around wearing black uniforms and gloves," Julia murmured. "Did you see that telepath from the _Huáscar_?"  
  
"I saw and felt," Meridina confirmed. "I would invite her to come to Gersal if I thought it would not endanger her or our purpose here." Meridina rose from her chair. "We should speak to the others about our interrogation of Hawk and his compatriot. And make preparations."  
  
"For the arrival of the _Avenger_ , yes." Julia sighed. If they were lucky, maybe the fighting on S4W8 had let off enough that Maran could send reinforcements.  
  
The thought made her snort in derision. They were never going to be that lucky...  
  
  
  
  
The _Aurora_ and _Koenig_ command officers met once more in the conference lounge off of the main bridge. Everyone listened to Julia and Meridina relay what happened after the attack.  
  
"So great. The nuts with the Darglan battlecruiser are back," Angel muttered. "This entire situation is beyond screwed up."  
  
"I think it was that way when we caught the mercs slaughtering babies," Lucy remarked darkly. "This is just further evidence of the screwed up-ness of the problem."  
  
"We have to assume the _Avenger_ is going to show up. Suggestions?"  
  
"The last time we fought, we were able to use our speed and tactics to beat them," Jarod said. "But now we can't leave orbital space."  
  
"Can't we?" Locarno clearly had a thought on that point. "If they're gunning for us again, it might actually be best for us to run. Then we draw them away from the other ships."  
  
"That means we leave the _Shenzhou_ and Shai'jhur's ships to fight dozens of Drazi ships and an advanced, deflector shield-protected Earthforce warship," Jarod reminded him. "The _Shenzhou_ 's not built to fight the same enemies we are. Shields and technology might let them mow through the Drazi, but the _Huáscar_ may be too much for them. Even if the _Magaratha_ is helping."  
  
"Besides, we might need the _Shenzhou_ 's help to fight the _Avenger_ ," Julia said. "I'm not sure we can take our last victory for granted against them. They've had over fifteen months to train and learn new tactics. Or download them into their brains, given how much they're using that Darglan infuser technology."  
  
"I'll keep all departments on combat standby," Jarod promised.  
  
"The flight wing is on ready status. All pilots are prepared to launch within five minutes of the order," added Lieutenant Commander Patrice Laurent. The _Aurora_ 's Wing Command Officer, or CAG as some called him, looked to Julia with his light brown eyes. He and his sister were among many they had helped out in the days that they, like Hawk, operated out of a Darglan Facility. The two had been rescued from a beleaguered jail in their native Central African Republic, and both leapt at the chance to leave their divided homeland behind and see their families settle on New Liberty. Given that Patrice was now the commander of eighty-eight starfighters and his sister Madeleine captained the _Starship Challenger_ , another _Discovery_ -class starship like Li Ming-Chung's _Shenzhou_ , their decision had clearly paid off. "I am worried about our new pilots. Virtually all of them are without prior combat experience. I have paired them in wings with combat veterans where possible, but the veterans are not happy with the arrangement either…"  
  
"I understand, Commander," Julia said. "I would have preferred giving the new pilots more time before their first combat op too, but I'm not sure they'll get it."  
  
"If a fight breaks out in orbital space, my Marines on the planet will probably get attacked as well." Major Gabriel Anders was sitting between Lt. Commander Richmond and Lt. Commander Laurent. The Commander of the _Aurora_ 's Marine Troops had both Caucasian and Cherokee background to him, with a tint to his otherwise fair complexion and dark hair. "I'd like to give our positions in those warehouses extra supplies while we can."  
  
"I imagine the Brakiri will react badly if we are clearly digging in," Meridina noted. "It may be best to show caution in such reinforcement."  
  
"We wouldn't be down there if the Brakiri weren't having their mercs slaughter the children the Dilgar were growing in their facilities," Julia pointed out. "If they don't like it, Tabir can bring it up with me. You'll get your supplies, Major."  
  
"Thank you, Captain."  
  
"Hopefully the mercenaries will remain quiescent until we resolve the situation," Richmond said.  
  
"I hope so too," Julia murmured. "If there's nothing else, let's get to work."


	2. Chapter 2

_Ship's Log: ASV Aurora; 5 April 2643. Captain Julia Andreys recording. The deadlock over Tira continues. And there is a new urgency to this situation now that we know that James Hawk and his renegades are helping the effort against the Dilgar. Hawk and his accomplice remain in the brig under heavy guard, but I fully expect their ship, the_ Avenger, _to show up. If it does, and the Drazi reinforcements come with it… then we may not be able to protect the planet.  
  
The good news is that Warmaster Shai'jhur survived the attack. As a reformer with legitimacy from the prior government, she may be the only hope for the Dilgar to make a final peace with their old enemies, and with the charge against her being wrong, we actually have a shot at making it happen._  
  
  
The emergency ward in the medbay was quiet save for the silent recognition beeps from the biobed display Leo was examining. The occupant, Shai'jhur, was awake and quiet. Kaveri Varma was holding her hand quietly. Leo could tell that Kaveri was not in the best of moods after she returned from her conversation with Julia two days before. But he was more concerned with treating Shai'jhur than finding out what had happened.  
  
Finally he let out a contented sigh. "It looks like your disruptor absorbing mesh worked like a charm," he said. "The radiation dose will take some time to deal with, but at your age I wouldn’t anticipate untreatable complications within your natural lifespan."  
  
“You mean at sixty-three I can’t have children anyway,” Shai’jhur answered dryly. “Still, it was quite sufficient, you’re right. I’ve six daughters besides,” and two of them were in the room, Tra’dur and Nah’dur. “So it’s hardly a loss. Fei’nur’s quite pleased she procured it and made me wear it. Thank you, Doctor.”  
  
"You're welcome." Leo tapped a final key to confirm his latest update to her medical status. "How are you feeling? This tells me how your body is doing, but it can't tell me for sure if you feel any discomfort."  
  
“I’m ready to assume my duties,” she replied. “If anything the removal of the spores was a welcome side-effect. So, I will make do, as usual.”  
  
"You can resume duties tomorrow," Leo answered. "Today you're remaining for observation."  
  
“Doctor Gillam, I am a Head of State. At any moment, hostilities may commence which will decide the survival of my people. Your advice is well-intentioned, and doubtless best. But the noose is around our necks, and I need to be returning to the _Magaratha._ ”  
  
"Which means your people need to make sure you're fully healthy. You might not be in critical condition, but you don't just get up and walk away from a disruptor shot like that in a single day," Leo insisted. "For today, if anything critical happens, you can deal with it from here. Tomorrow, you should be good to go."  
  
Shai’jhur shook her head. “Doctor, I have dealt with worse. Ultimately treating my health tenderly is a luxury I simply do _not_ have.”  
  
Leo thought it over. He looked to Nah'dur after a moment. "Doctor, she's normally your patient I'm guessing. What do you think?"  
  
“...I _wish,_ ” Nah’dur answered. “Unfortunately, I only passed my Surgeon-Commander’s boards three months ago. Nineteen years old, the youngest recorded, I might add! At any rate, I do have my mother’s medical files and she is a terrifically resilient woman. Nothing she’s dealt with here is going to be the same as the brutal old discipline of the Imperium’s Navy. Realistically, radiation symptoms have no good cure except anti-nausea drugs and repairs to cellular reproduction mechanisms. The first controls the short term impact, the second the long-term. I agree that she should avoid strenuous activity and I have nothing against Battlemaster Or’kun, but if she encounters anything in the _Magaratha_ which stresses her she is, bluntly, no safer in your medbay.”  
  
The door to the emergency ward slid open. Julia walked in, looking fairly refreshed given the events of the prior day. Her blond hair was pulled back into a ponytail at the back of her head. "Good morning Doctor. Warmaster." She nodded to them.  
  
"Captain." Leo smiled thinly. "We were just debating whether or not the Warmaster could be released from the medbay."  
  
"I'm assuming you'd rather keep her for longer observation?"  
  
"She got shot by a disruptor. So, yes."  
  
Julia nodded in understanding. She smiled thinly at Shai'jhur and those with her. "Leo is being protective of his patients as always. Under normal circumstances I would encourage you to listen to him. But I think we need to get negotiations going again, and soon. There's no telling when Hawk's ship is going to show up."  
  
“Do negotiations even have a point at this juncture? I would prefer to make myself available for discussions with your Ministries. The sooner we are an applicant to Alliance membership the sooner this business can be referred to the offices of the Foreign Ministry and at that point the ISA will have no choice but to negotiate in good faith. Brokered talks will just lead, I fear, to delays as our enemies prepare a powerful attack to finish us once and for all.”  
  
"Your application is still being processed in the Council," Julia said. "And with President Morgan out of communication and Admiral Maran at the front, I haven't been able to get anyone involved yet. I'm going to try again today to reach Secretary Onaram. But until we have confirmation of any kind of response from Portland, attending meetings with Director Holloran is our best bet."  
  
“Of course I will defer to you on the matter. However, the full extent of my remaining warp-drive forces, another seven Markab cruisers, will arrive soon as well, and I must be prepared for hostilities. Our fighters are of Centauri make and will be a cruel surprise for the enemy. Realistically, these _Avenger_ foes of yours will force us to fight: From what I understand, their technology rivals the Tal-kona’sha, so it will be no easy task as well.”  
  
"Their ship is the same model as the _Aurora_ ," Julia replied. "But with the best weapons the Darglan adapted before they were forced to withdraw from interuniversal society. In all likelihood, it's going to take the _Aurora_ and the _Shenzhou_ together just to meet them evenly. And that's not counting if Foster brings in the _Huáscar_."  
  
“We can likely deal with the _Huáscar_ if we must. The _Magaratha_ and the battlecruisers also have anti-beaming shields that we’d not revealed yet. They’ll hold up to a few shots. The power cores and equipment came off of Klingon L-24 ‘Ever Victorious’ battleships. The _Magaratha_ has two such cores.”  
  
"Since we don't know how many Drazi will be here, or if the Brakiri will join the fight, I hope it doesn't come to that."  
  
“Such as it is.” Shai’jhur hesitated for a moment, then looked sharply to Julia. “Captain Andreys, I confess that I am concerned with the content of the conversation you had with Captain Varma.”  
  
Julia sighed. Her expression betrayed her own discomfort with the situation. "Given the allegations, I had to be able to report to my superiors that the Earthforce report was wrong. Otherwise it would have undermined your position with the Alliance. I can't apologize enough for putting Captain Varma through that."  
  
“Miscegenation was bald-faced illegal in the Imperium, Captain,” Shai’jhur replied, her expression hooded. “It was considered, I suppose, a kind of bestiality with more or less explicit treasonous overtones.”  
  
"Earthforce didn't understand that, apparently." Julia thought about that. "You said Jha'dur required honesty. I can't imagine it was easy to deal with things on your end either."  
  
“I didn’t continue that story mostly to keep Kaveri’s privacy… I… It’s ironically true. I told Jha’dur _everything._ ” She took a breath, and with her eyes fixed on the walls, began.  
  
  
  
  
The conversation had already gone on for the better part of the day. Whether or not the food and water had been drugged was impossible to tell (certainly Jha’dur would use something too subtle), and whether or not there were Mha’dorn agents sensing her depended on politics beyond her power or right to understand. Regardless of it, Shai’jhur knew she was reaching a point that would decide her future, but her governing assessment, and lesson from the experience of her peers in First Strike, told her that there was no going back. She was noble born, but Rohric born too. She would pay truth’s wage, and not regret having done it. “So, Warmaster, both Kaveri and myself began to adapt to the notion that we would, respectively, never seen another Human or another Dilgar again. Again, the probable outcome of socializing with her promised to be greater than any other.”  
  
The auburn-haired figure before her leaned back in her chair, a frown visible on her face. “And so…you made the decision that a _human_ would be a good choice for your… companion, from a lack of choice, I presume, for your sake. _Do_ go on.” Her pitiless gaze had transfixed Shai’jhur, placing her on conversational death ground.  
  
“I am a realistic woman, Warmaster. Both Dilgar and humans are species which require groups to maintain their sanity--social species--and the humans are, like us, nonetheless warriors. Yes, it was not a path I would have walked without the prospect of an eternity of isolation, but the prospect existed, so I walked it. She was agreeable, and I was agreeable. Faced with the prospect of loneliness, our conversations covered personal topics… Until such time as they ceased to be only conversations. Though it shames me to confess it, I gave in to impulse and became intimate with Kaveri.”  
  
She could _see_ her Warmaster’s face lose expression, lips curling up a hint in disgust. “I see. What impulse drove you to _do_ such a thing, Battle Captain? You are _Dilgar_.” There was a pause, discipline seeming to reassert itself over disgust. “This is nonetheless useful information for me. You will explain everything that occurred between you two, in exacting detail. You will spare nothing. Is this understood?”  
  
“Of course, Warmaster,” Shai’jhur replied. “I will spare nothing. In my loneliness, I felt a warrior’s soul in Kaveri. Whatever the nature of her people, the honour of a ‘kshatriya’ had transcended it. I, of course, was the dominant partner, but she was willing from the first…” With calm precision, she continued into the details, even the explicit details, phrased in the biological terms that Jha’dur expected.  
  
When the tale was done, she finished softly. “And, of course,we agreed that, as warriors born and bred, we would face each other without hesitation or pity on the field of battle if our nations required it, no matter the feelings that had passed between us before. So with that, and my wishes for her health as long as she did not face us on the field, I departed for the shuttle, and left her behind, by the terms of the agreement we had struck.” Shai’jhur looked levelly across the table with her hands folded.  
  
The woman known as Deathwalker had listened for _hours_ , taking notes in a neat hand, when she chose to, and gave a solitary nod of her head. “You are perhaps mentally unbalanced, certainly perverted by Dilgar standards, and assuredly wildly socially unpalatable. You are also a quick, independent thinking fleet officer who shows a great deal of promise for the future of the Imperium, Battle Captain. Now, why are you not _afraid_ of the outcome of this debriefing? It is a reasonable fear to have, with my reputation.”  
  
“Warmaster, I have told the truth to you, and you will judge me according to the truth that I told. Whatever that judgement is, I have faith it will be just, and I don’t fear my own just ending, whatever it may be.”  
  
“Very well, _Battlemaster.”_ There was not a flicker of emotion in her Warmaster’s voice as she pronounced her apparent judgement of Shai’jhur. “Report to the shuttle bay. You are to report to the northern polar shipyards. Further orders will follow. Speaking any word of this conversation, or what has caused it, will be cause for _severe_ punishment. And, I will be watching your personal conduct. Your settling down and bearing kits for the future of our species would be a wise decision.” The emphasis she placed on ‘severe’ brought a spine-tingling promise, at whatever Warmaster Jha’dur considered _severe_.  
  
“I will do my duty,” Shai’jhur answered with stiff formality. “Until Death, Warmaster.” She rose, and saluted.  
  
“Dismissed. We fight to save the Dilgar, Battlemaster. Remember that above all.”  
  
As Shai'jhur left, she swore she could see Jha'dur reach for a magazine out of the corner of her eye, of all things.  
  
  
  
Shai’jhur finished and with the help of her daughters, rose from her medbay bed. She still smelled of smokey, singed fur. “So, that’s the tale of the Warmaster and myself. In reviewing the records, I later discovered she had issued a directive that if a human named Lieutenant Kaveri Varma were ever taken prisoner, she was to be immediately summarily executed. That was, I think, by Jha’dur’s standards intended as a kindness both to her and to me.”  
  
"Given her reputation, summary execution does sound kind," Julia noted.  
  
“It is for the best that all of her age and kind are gone, except perhaps her brother. I regret the absence of Warmaster Dar’sen, who even the Drazi admitted fought a clean war, though. Of course, his opponent, wise and honourable in his own right, vanished in his effort to help the humans in the Minbari War, and what his fate is, none can say. If Stro’kath were here, I would think peace to have a chance … But all those old names have fallen down into death, and only those who remember legends remain.”  
  
A tone came from Julia's omnitool, joined by a blue light over the back of her hand. She tapped it. "Andreys here."  
  
" _Captain, Director Holloran is hailing. She has the other species ready to start another meeting,_ " Meridina said from the Bridge.  
  
Julia gave Shai'jhur a careful look. "I'll be there shortly to confirm a meeting time. Andreys out." Once the call was over she said, "It won't go anywhere, I'm sure. But until I get anything from Portland, there's no reason not to see where this leads."  
  
“I will negotiate in good faith. But our terms remain simple. We want to join the Alliance. As a sovereign nation we are interested only in securing the peace which would allow us to do so.”  
  
"Fair enough. I'll go talk to Holloran." At that Julia left, more optimistic about the talks than Shai'jhur was, but knowing they had to make the effort regardless.  
  
  
  
  
  
It was about midday when there was a sharp rapping on the door of Zhengli’s cell. Unlike previous visits there was something imposing in it. “Captain Varma?” _Of course:_ It was Foster.  
  
“I see I am still the Captain, Major Foster.” Zhengli stood, folding her hands behind her back and giving a steady, level look to her cell door. “If you surrender immediately, I _will_ recommend leniency during your court-martial.”  
  
“You have been lawfully relieved of command,” Foster replied, cuttingly. “That was confirmed by Geneva. I am using your rank as a courtesy, not to imply you have any authority over the _Huáscar_. I have come to deliver you the option, communicated to me by Geneva, that we can transport you to Minister Holloran’s custody, presumably to then be released, in response to the political _problems_ your mother has caused. Needless to say, charges might follow if you ever returned to Earth space.”  
  
“My mother? What are you talking about, Major?” She had a hint of honest confusion in her voice, as she wracked her memories to think of what this could be about. “You expect me to believe that Earthforce Command has endorsed _mutiny_ against a ship’s captain after the civil war? You would have code-locked communications for me as proof, if this were the case. Are you not finding as sympathetic an audience as you wished, Major?” Her eyes flared with anger at her one-time subordinate.  
  
“Your mother made a live broadcast containing classified information from the comms room of a Dilgar warship,” he sneered. “It has caused no small difficulties for the government, so of _course_ my actions have been proved correct, as I knew they always would be.”  
  
“I see the Senate’s dislike of _inconvenient_ facts remains as true as it always has been, Major. Very well, if that is how you wish to phrase the matter. As the Captain of the _Huáscar_ , I demand a formal Court of Inquiry over my relief.”  
  
“You idiot, you are being given a chance to flee to your mother and the Alliance. Don’t you have any kind of sense at all? You’re finished, and if you embarrass the Senate more than your mother already has, you might be _more_ than finished.”  
  
“You do not understand the soul of a Kshatriya at all, do you, Major Foster? I stood on the Line, a year before I should have passed out of West Point, I saw the sky filled with death, saw my vision fade and the chill seep into my bones in the vacuum of our shattered cruiser, and you seek to threaten me? I pity you, I truly do, for you do not understand the virtue of dharmayuddha.” She shook her head, with a soft sigh. “I know my duties, but it seems you have lost your way. I repeat my demand for a Court.”  
  
“And you will doubtless get it, when this situation has been dealt with. Of course, we are likely to be at war with the Alliance soon enough, and who knows what will happen to you after that. These lunatics are willing to turn the entire galaxy against them just for the sake of the Dilgar, and think nothing of it. I imagine,” he smiled thinly, “You’d rather fancy being with them, considering that they like aliens more than their fellow humans. You _do_ have one last chance. If you insist on a Court, you will remain confined and the consequences are not up to me.”  
  
“Then I shall see you in the next cycle, Major. You’ve _doomed_ yourself by your hasty action, or are you saying you consulted with the Joint Chiefs before my relief, and they concurred? I never barred you from using the Gold Channel to consult with any superior. You are facing the airlock under Ten Eighty-Eight. I _again_ urge you to return command of the ship to me, that I may recommend leniency for you and _especially_ those who have followed you in this course of action.”  
  
“No wonder your family has fallen to what it is, Captain. You keep quoting regulations and have no understanding of _politics._ ” He coughed, and folded his hands behind his back. “That will be all. You’ve made your decision.”  
  
“I have no fear of gaining _veeraswarga_ , Major.”  
  
“You’re a religious lunatic, I’m _sure_ that will reflect well.” With that he spun on heel and stalked out, the cell door slamming shut behind him.  
  
_We are both convinced of the righteousness of our cause, but only one of us upholds Dharma…_ With a quiet sigh, Zhengli folded her legs under her once again, and let her eyes flutter closed, resuming her attempt to centre herself. _You told the galaxy about New Eden, mother… Earthgov will be furious of that alone. I pity the governor, he’s going to be facing a firestorm of opinion with the next transport._  
  
  
  
  
Shai’jhur had returned, officially without Fei’nur present… As a practical matter, the truth of that would be irrelevant if the peace was held. If there was another attack, then the details of her observance or lack thereof hardly mattered. With a single staff officer at her side, she was once again on the _Aurora,_ once again in the conference room, once again facing a mass of alien representatives who wanted her dead.  
  
"How do you expect us to feel secure when the Dilgar are allowed to bring invisible assassins with them?!" Tarinak was protesting. "The venue of this meeting _must_ be moved, and moved to where all delegates can enjoy security."  
  
"Which rules out virtually every ship in this system," Julia pointed out. "And Tira itself certainly wouldn't work."  
  
"The Brakiri submit that the _Orsala_ be chosen," Tabir said, referring to the Minbari ship. "The Minbari were not involved in the war with the Dilgar, and they should have the technology to keep anyone from using invisibility devices of any sort."  
  
Julia wasn't so sure of that. The Minbari were certainly advanced, one of the more advanced species in the Multiverse, but if the _Avenger_ crew had any more operatives here, or had shared their technology with the Drazi, then she would be betting their safety against the Minbari having the means to defeat Darglan technology. It was a bet she wasn't sure about taking.  
  
A thought came to her. She almost nodded to the Earthforce table but stopped herself. She gave a quick, furtive look to Shai'jhur. _Meridina, is Fei'nur here?_ She thought, hoping that the power behind the thought would keep Foster's telepath from hearing. _Did Shai'jhur slip her in again?_  
  
Meridina gave her an uncertain look. _I feel her in the vicinity. But I am not sure where at the moment. Her mind is very disciplined and mindwalking is not exact with such._  
  
Julia frowned at that. If Meridina had problems, Saumarez would too. Her idea to have Saumarez provide a guarantee wouldn't work.  
  
Holloran looked toward Julia and Shai'jhur. "Do you have any objections? I won't bother the Minbari if both sides won't accept it."  
  
Julia glanced Shai'jhur's way.  
  
“The Minbari attacked the Dilgar Imperium without provocation,” Shai’jhur replied. “I have irrefutable evidence of it salvaged from the wreck of the _Vendetta_ at Third Balos. Nonetheless, in the interest of galactic peace, I will accept a Minbari ship as the grounds of the talks.”  
  
"Then I have none," Julia said.  
  
To that Tabir smirked. "You have become her follower, I see."  
  
Julia gave him an intent, quiet look. "If the leader of the Drazi Freehold was present, Captain, would you presume to make a decision he might not approve?"  
  
"He probably would," Foster muttered from his table.  
  
"Well. I guess I'll call an end to this meeting then," said Holloran. "I'll return to the _Orsala_ and ask the Minbari to arrange a meeting. Until then, there's no point in remaining here. I'm dismissing the meeting."  
  
Duly dismissed, the others stood and made to leave as if they were eager to do so. Holloran let them go and quietly stepped up to Julia. "You know they're just trying to buy time, right?" she asked pointedly. "Once the Drazi reinforcements arrive they won't be up to talking."  
  
"We need time too," Julia said. "As things stand, they see no reason to listen to Shai'jhur's offers because they don't know if I'm going to be ordered out or if the Alliance is going to support Shai'jhur. If I can get an announcement from Portland…"  
  
"I'm told President Morgan is unavailable. Even Ambassador Mayan hasn't been able to reach him. Even your Foreign Secretary is unavailable."  
  
"I know. They're dealing with other matters beyond the purview of a starship captain," Julia answered. "I'm hoping that Admiral Maran will get away from the battlefield long enough to give me some indication of how the Alliance government is dealing with this. But until I hear something from Portland, we're stuck in this situation."  
  
"I hope that they get back to you soon," Holloran said. "Otherwise the shooting is going to begin."  
  
"I hope so too," Julia sighed. She looked over to where Shai'jhur was walking up.  
  
“Miss Holloran,” Shai’jhur looked up. “Technically the InterStellar Alliance can put an end to this matter with the _White Star_ Fleet. What do _you_ desire from our people?”  
  
"Sure, Sheridan could send the _White Stars_ in," Holloran agreed. "But that takes time. Ever since the Centauri left the Alliance we've had to spread them out to protect Alliance space. And I don't have to point out that if he does it wrong, he turns every species that fought your people against him."  
  
"He could send them to keep the peace between your Alliance and ours," Julia pointed out. "That's him doing his job."  
  
"And I'm sure he's got the _White Stars_ moving to do just that, but it's still going to take time." Holloran glanced toward Shai'jhur. "As for what I want? I want people to stop shooting each other so Mars can assert its rights without having Earth play the security card. That means no renewal of the Dilgar War."  
  
“For what it is worth, I feel myself in a very similar position. The Imperium threw the refuse of Omelos at us as forced colonists and told us to deal with it. We Rohricans decided freedom was worth the spores and we liked to keep it that way. I remain convinced that our peace is best achieved in the format of our government joining the Alliance, Miss Holloran. We will be giving up an independent foreign policy which could lead to decisions threatening ISA members, and placing ourselves under the jurisdiction of the Alliance courts, I think you will have far more security that way then you would even if you militarily occupied Tira and Rohric.”  
  
"I agree with you on that for certain," said Holloran, the experienced guerrilla fighter. "Funny. Your people will be better off giving away some of your independence. Mine will be if we get more."  
  
“I would support it, if I could do anything productive,” Shai’jhur grinned. “But I can’t help but feel an endorsement from the Dilgar is presently the opposite of productive, and will be for some time. Thank you, Miss Holloran. We will meet again on the _Orsala._ ”  
  
"I'll let you now when we're ready for you. Warmaster, Captain." She left with the Minbari and Abbai aides assigned to her accompanying her.  
  
Julia watched her go. "Fruitless, as expected," she said. "Right now all we can do is buy time, and hope our response gets here first."  
  
  
  
  
Meridina was in meditation when the call came through the IU transceiver. She stood, still in her plain brown meditation robe over a cream-white sleeveless vest and knee-length leggings, and directed her attention to the wall. A holo-screen came to life. The image projected was from Gersal. The distant spires of Jantarihal were visible behind the thin face and quiet demeanor of her old mentor, _Mastrash_ Ledosh. He nodded. " _Meridina. I received your message. Is all well?_ "  
  
"It would be a lie to say so, _Mastrash_ ," Meridina admitted. "The species here are willing to commit genocide over their fears and hatred of a past foe."  
  
" _I have heard something of it from the Foreign Office._ "  
  
"If so, why have we not received instructions? Or orders?"  
  
" _It is not my place to know_ ," Ledosh pointed out. " _From my knowledge, little can be truly decided until the President finishes his work and Secretary Onaram returns to Portland._ " Ledosh considered her. " _Something else troubles you, Meridina. I can see that._ "  
  
"To verify testimony, I had to mentally scan the mind of a Human woman."  
  
" _You have done this often. Why does it trouble you?_ "  
  
"Because she did not truly want me in her mind. She only agreed out of perceived necessity," Meridina replied. "To confirm for us that she was not a victim of assault by the Dilgar leader."  
  
" _I see. Did you direct her to the_ Genut _?_ "  
  
"I did, yes. I have the feeling she is uncertain about them. She is used to the Psi Corps of this universe's Earth."  
  
" _Ah. And they are most unkind beings. Or so the_ swevyra'se _aiding the Byron Free Colony's efforts have informed me._ " Ledosh placed his hands together at the table. " _Although I have the feeling that you are troubled by more than this, Meridina._ "  
  
There was no hiding things from Ledosh. Meridina sighed and nodded. "The feelings I felt in Kaveri Varma. I have never imagined such feelings. Her bond to Shai'jhur is unbreakable. And feeling it… it has left me… unbalanced? I do not know."  
  
" _Love is inherently unbalanced_ ," Ledosh pointed out. " _It is about taking another soul, another being, and placing them above others in your feelings and considerations._ "  
  
"I have read Swenya's writings on the subject," Meridina said. "And I have felt physical affections in others. But this was beyond such a thing. Swenya's writings did nothing to prepare me for that sense."  
  
" _And this troubles you?_ "  
  
"I… I do not know," she admitted. "I recognize that for a _swevyra'se_ , such affections can be dangerous. Their loss can cause resentment that fuels darkness. Even so… there is a spiritual side to these things. WIth the right person."  
  
" _There are those who say such, yes. But if I may, Meridina?_ "  
  
"Yes, _Mastrash?_ "  
  
A small smile came to Ledosh's face. " _Your destiny is outside of the Order. The concerns you may have had when you counted yourself as one of our knights are no longer those you must consider. Live your life as you please, Meridina, trusting in your_ swevyra _and your own judgement. You do not need to get my approval to consider these things._ "  
  
Meridina listened to him speak and could only nod. "I understand, _Mastrash._ I am sorry for interrupting you in your duties."  
  
" _It is no trouble. You have merely pulled me away from an onerous work of translating pieces from a book into modern vernacular._ "  
  
Meridina blinked at that. "I never imagined you would take such a task on yourself, _Mastrash._ Surely there are translation experts in the Order who can assist?"  
  
" _This is a private project. I would prefer to not bother our experts. Their time is valuable._ " Ledosh nodded once. " _I want you to know that your accomplishments and advancement are being noticed. Your father is quite proud of your promotion, I think, though he does not say so._ "  
  
Meridina noted the sudden conversation shift. She said nothing about it, however, choosing to let Ledosh have his way. "He once told me I should be commanding the _Aurora_ ," Meridina said. "I hope I live up to all of your expectations."  
  
" _I imagine you will._ "  
  
"Before you go, _Mastrash_ , how goes Gina's training? She did quite well on New Caprica. I can't imagine her taking much longer to earn a chance to undergo the trials..."  
  
  
  
  
Science Lab 1 was different from 2. The displays weren't meant for showing data of large physics-related experiments or starmaps. There was no large holotank. Rather the lab was built around workstations tied to the powerful simulation computers of the Lab, which were themselves tied into the _Aurora_ 's powerful computer cores.  
  
Cat was sitting at one of the work stations. The image showed a model of the colony on Tira, or rather the barrages that kept the seas from consuming the Dilgar settlement and adjoining jungle. The sensor data was real-time, courtesy of the _Aurora_ 's powerful sensor suites and the defensive sensors set up by the Marines on the planet. The videos were showing armed humanoids marching along the access catwalks that lined the barrage gates. The one image zoomed in on an object planted at the center of a closed gate. The gray object was shaped with four arms and a wide circle. A digital display and small access controls showed on it.  
  
Cat turned upon hearing the door open. "Tra'dur? Can I do something for you?"  
  
“You’ve already done a _lot_ for me, Cat. Thanks for calling the medbay when I collapsed. My sister says I’m going to enjoy the next few months as probably the healthiest I’ve ever felt…” She was smiling.  
  
"Oh, thank you." Cat smiled back and nodded. "I'm glad you're going to feel better."  
  
“ _I’m_ glad to be feeling better, as well… What are you up to, Cat’Delgado?” She asked, in that particular Dilgar way of compounding names, though she got the multiple syllables of the surname right enough.  
  
"Oh. Jarod asked me to look into the situation with the colony's barrage," Cat said. She raised her hand toward the screen. "With the water levels where they are, if the mercs blow the gates the entire colony goes under. We're trying to figure out ways to prevent that."  
  
“Can we detect the chemical traces of the explosions on the mitre gates from orbit, Cat’Delgado?” She asked, taking a console by Cat’s side. It was impressive how quickly she went to familiarize herself and work from an Alliance standard console.  
  
"That's going to take work," Cat said. Her expression turned thoughtful. "I'm not sure. It depends on the construction of the bombs." She looked up. Now excitement showed. "But we don't have to."  
  
"No?"  
  
"No. We can send the sensors down to our Marines that are protecting those clone tanks," Cat said. An excited look appeared on her face, joined by a grin at having figured it out. "It'll have to be a high resolution materials scanner. Even if it doesn't tell us what the explosives are made of exactly, it might let us rule some materials out."  
  
“Hmm, yes. We can in fact aid this process. I’ll pull the Tiran files on where the intakes to the filtration systems are from the buildings nearest the waterfront. If the Marines can point the sensors at the filters, they should get a much higher concentration density than is floating around the regular air, and that would make the detection much easier.”  
  
"Then all we need to do is figure out if there's a way to counteract the explosives quickly." Cat grinned at her. "So let's get those files and see what we can do."  
  
  
  
  
Twilight was approaching for the Tira colony. With the sun starting to set, Urdnot Wrex finished his daily check of his firearms.   
  
"Another day and we're still here." An amused laugh came from the old Krogan sharing the foxhole with him. "Our paymasters are going to be disappointed."  
  
"They get what they paid for," Wrex answered, smirking. "If they wanted mercs who got killed easily, they shouldn't have hired us."  
  
There was a crackle over the comms that brought their attention. "Urdnot here," Wrex said, anticipating someone calling.  
  
" _Standby, Urdnot. Communication from Colonel Greden impending._ " The voice was clearly not Brakiri. It sounded Salarian, in fact.  
  
"They might be having those Eclipse mercs handling their comms too," Drack pointed out.  
  
"Then I hope they're not surprised when they see the invoice. I remember a pirate warlord in the Terminus Systems who had a heart attack at seeing one of their invoices."  
  
"They probably took him for everything he had."  
  
"I don't know what the Brakiri thought they'd earn on this job, but I'm betting their accountants won't be happy when it's over." Wrex got that dangerous glint in his red eyes again. "This whole situation gives me a sense… like I've seen all of this before."  
  
"Dangerous thoughts again, whelp?"  
  
"I'm a thinker, fossil," Wrex retorted pleasantly. "One of us has to be."  
  
At that, Drack laughed. "And beggars can't be choosers."  
  
"All of this talk about the Dilgar. I've heard those words before."  
  
"We all have, whelp," Drack said darkly. "But let's face it. We've already picked our side here. You sign the contract, you take your chances. If you don't like it, well, I hope you kept enough to meet the severance penalty."  
  
The gentle teasing was the same, but nonetheless Wrex gave Drack a more hostile look this time. Drack spelling the situation out wasn't necessary. At this rate, though, Wrex was mostly hoping that the Brakiri or their allies would say something, do something, that would let them walk away from the contract. He simply did not like what was going on here.  
  
A moment later a Brakiri officer in a fine suit appeared over Wrex's forearm, the incoming call activating automatically on his omnitool. Colonel Greden immediately commenced speaking. " _Ah, Mister Urdnot, Mister Nakmor. We thank you for keeping your position so well. We have something a little more befitting your experience, however._ "  
  
"Oh yeah?"  
  
Wrex's disinterest didn't seem to faze Greden. " _The Allied Systems' Marines are posing a direct challenge to our control of this colony. They are preventing us from fulfilling the directive laid out by the Syndicracy on Brakir, the elimination of the Dilgar super-soldier program, through their foolish insistence that it is genocide to destroy the fruits of that program. We want our best in a position to strike their forces should it prove necessary, or to block any effort by the Alliance to seize the barrage gates. We are re-assigning you to a position at Point_ Tachan _. Commander Weyrloc is awaiting your arrival. Proceed there as soon as your relief arrives. Greden out._ "  
  
Wrex was already frowning. "They want us with those Blood Pack idiots."  
  
Drack chuckled at that. "We're getting assigned to Weyrloc Tral? That's rich. I once fought off his entire platoon on Beyak in the Spinward Traverse."  
  
"I can't imagine he'll be delighted to see us," Wrex noted. He started collecting gear for stowing. "And he can damn well wait, too. I'm not leaving anything of mine to whatever chumps the Brakiri pick to take our place."  
  
Drack humphed. "This is why I keep my gear stowed, whelp. I like to be able to move fast."  
  
Wrex ignored that. Better to let Drack have his occasional remarks than to get angry over them. He liked the old Krogan too much to want to kill him.


	3. Chapter 3

Julia entered the Lookout the following morning for breakfast. Even without gifts like Meridina's, she knew her crew was feeling tense and worried about how things were going. They were on the verge of a conflict with species that were supposed to be prospective allies.  
  
Hargert was quick to provide a stack of pancakes with blueberries mixed in with eggs and toast. A glass of white milk was provided with it. "A simple breakfast meal, to keep the spirits up," he said to her with a wink before returning to his kitchen.  
  
It was good. Very good, so good that Julia would regret not finishing it.  
  
She'd managed her fifth or sixth bite when her omnitool sounded. She dropped her syrup-coated fork and tapped the blue light over the back of her hand. ""Andreys here."  
  
" _Captain, we have received a signal from Portland_ ," Meridina said. " _Admiral Maran is waiting to speak to you. He has instructed me to connect to the_ Magaratha _as well._ "  
  
Julia jumped to her feet. Without a thought, she left her breakfast behind. "Get everyone to the conference lounge, now," she said into the omnitool as she raced to the Lookout's port door.  
  
Hargert watched her go while laying a plate of waffles and eggs for another crewmember at the Lookout bar. He let out a little sigh. "Such is the way it is," he lamented on his way to her abandoned meal.  
  
  
  
  
Scotty was the last of the command crew to show up at the conference lounge, arriving at the six minute mark after being called. Traveling the length and height of the _Aurora_ from Main Engineering took most of that time. He found his usual seat beside Jarod on Julia's right.  
  
The screen split into several images. One had Shai'jhur, Kaveri, Fei'nur, and Nah'dur. Another showed Li and her crew on the _Shenzhou_ , and yet another Commander Imra over on the _Heerman_. The last was the one Julia had been waiting for. Admiral Maran was at his office. For all his control, there was no betraying the fact he was tired.  
  
" _It's good to see you all_ ," he said. His lilt was not quite so pronounced as Meridina's. " _I have spent the night reading your reports with Secretary Onaram. It made for interesting reading over the stimulants required to keep us awake. Captain Andreys, Captain Ming-Chung, Commander Imra, Commander Apley… you have all performed admirably in the circumstances. Preventing genocide is one of the core duties of the officers of this Alliance._ "  
  
Julia nodded and said "Thank you," as did the others.  
  
" _Warmaster Shai'jhur_." Maran's eyes shifted slightly. He was clearly looking at the monitor showing her, a visual communication being routed through the _Aurora_ 's IU transceiver. " _I am sorry if we kept you waiting. The Nazi counter-attack at Argolis was serious enough that I had to lead a relief force to keep our positions there intact. Although even if I hadn't been at Argolis, President Morgan and Secretary Onaram have been occupied with sensitive diplomatic matters that left them out of communication. Due to changes to that, they have been able to consult the reports from Tira, including your application sent to Councilman Mutombo._ "  
  
“I am pleased. With any luck, Admiral Maran,” she answered with a twinkle in her eye, “The Councilman is the sort of man who does not mind reading constitutional law in the information we provided. It is a completely indigenous Dilgar innovation based on our own customs of courts and Councils and I understand it may take effort to review.”  
  
Maran nodded once. " _Your application has been submitted to the Admissions Committee of the Alliance Council. This has been announced this morning in a press release by Councilman Mutombo that has already received some diplomatic attention in your home universe. The Earth Alliance and Minbari ambassadors are currently in meetings with Secretary Onaram. The Drazi are already recalling their diplomatic staff in protest. The poor Secretary has had quite the return to the capital, I'm afraid to say. But he and the President have approved what I am about to say._ " Maran's look was somber. " _The United Alliance of Systems disapproves of genocide. Captains, Commander, your orders are to remain at Tira and protect it from any attempts to attack the colony. You are authorized to open fire on any vessel that attempts hostilities against the Dilgar._ "  
  
“ _Admiral Maran_ ,” Shai’jhur dipped her head. “ _I will conform my operations to Captain Andreys’ intent, should the situation require it._ ”  
  
" _I expected as much. I'm afraid we won't be able to send you any reinforcements for the next few days. The Reich counter-offensive drew in all of our available reserves across the Alliance fleets._ " Maran's expression was apologetic. " _I'm sorry the news isn't better, Captain. You're in a tight situation there. If our attempts to get through to President Luchenko succeeds you may have the_ Huáscar _back on your side…_ "  
  
When Maran paused for a moment, another voice began to speak. “ _You do not understand the political situation in Geneva, Admiral. I do not blame you for this, but Major Foster would not be holding so firmly to his actions if he did not have at least some support. She will stonewall you until the situation is resolved, one way or another. The wounds left by the Minbari on Earth’s psyche still bleed._ ” Kaveri spoke, with a subdued tone, her gaze dull. “ _They are seeking to pay as small a political price as they can, now. Everything comes to politics in Earthgov, in the end, not principles. Not anymore._ ”  
  
" _They have their own reasons for supporting a conflict with us_ ," Li said from the feed coming from the _Shenzhou_. " _We've had several problems with Earthforce or Earth-backed teams trying to slip into Alliance territory to excavate around old Darglan space. Undoubtedly they believe this might give them a chance to drive us out of the area, should a general war erupt._ "  
  
“ _IPX believes any ruins with strange technology should be immediately dug up. You should have seen how quickly they were robbing the graves of…_ ” She glanced to Shai’jhur and paled a hint. “. _.. Markab_.”  
  
" _We have considered the possibility_ ," Maran said.  
  
"So we can't expect reinforcements anytime soon?" Julia asked. "From any source?"  
  
" _I'm sorry, but no. Not with the state the front is in. I'm sorry. Make do the best you can. You beat the_ Avenger _before, hopefully working together you can do so again._ " Maran checked something off the screen. " _I'm afraid I'm due for strategy meetings. We'll keep doing what we can to help you, I promise you that. Maran out._ " His image disappeared from its place among the others.  
  
Shai’jhur looked around. A thin smile touched her lips. “ _Well, four Alliance ships, four of your member nations, and one from your allies. Twenty-four of mine have shields, the twenty-six survivors of Tira do not._ Avenger _and_ Huáscar _yes or no, we will do fine with what is here, but if the Drazi come as reinforcements, please do remember that while they may treat you leniently, they have already shown us the death-banner, apportioned the blood, and made the ceremonial hail: There is No Quarter from our enemies. They have made mark on us for Death._ ”  
  
Julia wetted her lips and remembered what that bloody term meant to the Texans ‘down south’, visions of the Alamo and _Deguello_. “Don’t worry, Warmaster. This is the same for all of us."  
  
"And knowing what Hawk's people are capable of, or Foster, it may be the same for us too," Angel added.  
  
" _We must stand together, certainly_ ," Li agreed over the link.  
  
"We'll see what diplomacy gets us later today," Julia said. "In the meantime, everyone remain on standby, and keep an eye on the long range sensors just in case the _Avenger_ shows up."  
  
  
  
  
After the meeting, Leo went by the medbay long enough to verify the cases for the day. Doctor Lani Walker, a younger doctor from the Tohono O'odham tribe in Arizona and Sonora, provided the paperwork. She also gave him the results of the scans he'd requested from Doctor Hreept the prior day. Leo looked over the results and frowned. "Just what I thought," he murmured.  
  
"What is it, Doctor?" Walker asked.  
  
"A suspicion that's proved true," he said. He finished signing off on the results and transmitted them to the central systems, but he didn't return the digital reader. "I need to show this to someone. Mind watching things for a little longer?"  
  
A gentle smile on her face was joined by a shake of the head. "Of course not, Doctor."  
  
"Thanks." With the reader in hand, Leo departed the medbay.  
  
His next step was a part of the ship he rarely saw and never enjoyed. Indeed, he seemed to surprise the officers on duty when he entered the brig. They stood and he waved them down. "Don't worry", he said. "I'm not here for you. I need to see them."  
  
His arrival had drawn the attention of Hawk. Helen remained laying on the bed in her cell, apparently asleep. "Well, this is interesting," Hawk said. "I guess that medical scan yesterday found something."  
  
"More like it confirmed something," Leo said.  
  
"Well, I'm a captive audience Doc," Hawk remarked. "Spit it out."  
  
"A few quick questions first," Leo said. He activated the digital reader to take notes while his omnitool recorded the interview. "I need to know if you're experiencing any neurological symptoms."  
  
"What?" Hawk asked, as if the question was surprising.  
  
"Neurological symptoms," Leo repeated. "Headaches, blackouts, seizures."  
  
"My head's fine," he insisted, ignoring the headache in the center of his forehead.  
  
Leo's expression made his skepticism of the answer clear. "Actually…" Leo tapped his omnitool and used it to display two holographic, three dimensional models of brains. One had various basic colors on it. The other was more chaotic and wild in where the colors were present. "This is your brain." Leo indicated the second. "And this is my brain."  
  
"All I see are weird colors."  
  
"What you're seeing is that your brain isn't operating normally," Leo said. "The neurons aren't firing properly. Your neurotransmitter levels are elevated beyond normal for Human beings, and it's causing damage to your brain cells. In short, Mister Hawk, your brain is being overloaded and is burning out." Another tap added a third brain with a similar pattern to Hawk's. "So is your friend's." Leo indicated Helen's cell.  
  
Hawk crossed his arms. "Alright, let's say I believe that's what your light show says," Hawk said. "What's causing it?"  
  
"Given my medical records from our days in a Darglan Facility, I'd say it's your use, and abuse, of the Darglan brainwave infuser technology," said Leo. "You do know you're only supposed to use that thing twice a year, at most?"  
  
"How we do things isn't any of your damn business," Hawk snarled. "Especially since we need those infusions to keep up with you people. You're just trying to get an advantage over us."  
  
"I'm not," Leo said. "I'm trying to keep you from frying your brain until you drive yourself into becoming a psychotic maniac. Or a drooling vegetable."  
  
"This is just out of the kindness of your heart, then?"  
  
"I swore an oath as a physician," Leo said. "It requires me to try and help you."  
  
"Is that why you're helping a piece of crap like Shai'jhur?"  
  
"She's my patient. And she's not guilty of what you think she is."  
  
"Oh, right." Hawk guffawed. "Her dear Human friend vouched for her. You've heard of Stockholm Syndrome, right?"  
  
"Among many things. But that doesn't mean she's lying. In fact, we confirmed she's telling the truth with a telepathic deep scan." Leo set his arm down. The omnitool, and its brain displays, disappeared. "Whatever you want to say about Shai'jhur, even if you think she's not the reformer she claims to be, she's not a rapist. And maybe you need to be more careful about jumping to conclusions."  
  
At that Hawk jumped to his feet. He stormed toward Leo with such speed that Leo was certain that Hawk would plow into the forcefield. Instead the agitated vigilante stopped just shy of it. "Did you see what the Dilgar did to their victims in the war?!" Hawk demanded. "The butchered populations?! The camps?! The experiments?! _The Valley of Bones on Balos!?_ And you're still going to defend them?!"  
  
"The people who committed those crimes are gone," Leo pointed out. "You don't get to punish an entire species for the sins of a few of its members! Or would you have us slaughter every German for the crimes of the Nazis?"  
  
"If you're talking about those jerks from the S4W8 universe, yeah, you probably should!" Hawk countered. "Because they're all part of it! They all benefit!"  
  
"But didn't you tell Captain Andreys you told the Drazi not to kill them all?" Leo asked. "Did you change your mind? Have you decided genocide is the answer after all? Or are you so _pissed off_ that you'll say anything just to continue the argument?"  
  
Hawk snarled in frustration and rage. He clenched his fists. But he said nothing.  
  
Leo considered him quietly. The lights of the brig reflected on the surface of his dark skin. "Maybe it's not even the brain damage," Leo said. "Maybe you've got a personality disorder already. Or maybe you're just pissed off at the world and this is how you deal with it. You treat every problem like a nail that needs a hammer. And with that Darglan ship, you've got a big damn hammer. Either way, in the long run, you're not doing any good. All you're doing is taking out your frustrations on convenient targets."  
  
"You know _jack crap_ about me!" Hawk thundered. "And you know crap about what suffering is out there! You know crap about it all because you're busy flying around in your pretty little ship patching up little boo-boos while the bastards of the Multiverse get to keep hurting people!"  
  
"I know enough," Leo retorted. "You don't think I know what it's like? I've seen the victims too. _I've treated them_. Have you ever had to tell a concentration camp survivor that her Nazi rapist impregnated her? Or operate on a girl barely in her teens because she'll die without a new heart, but her body is so weak from what the Nazis did to her that the surgery nearly kills her? Or try to get a Goa'uld out of its host's body before it can kill her out of spite? Ever remove the control hardware Batarian slavers implant in their victims to control them? _I have_. I know there are monsters out there and God save me from ever having them in my medbay because I might just dope them up and let nature take its course!" Leo drew in a breath to reign in his own temper. "So yeah, I know all too well what kind of suffering these people cause. I'm the one who patches up their victims, just as I might have to patch them up too."  
  
"That's the difference between us," Hawk said. "I wouldn't even let them get to you. I'd gut the bastards long before they got to your beds."  
  
"Yeah. Because that's all you care to do. 'Kill bad guys'. And look at where that's gotten you." Leo didn't mean their surroundings, either, and the glint in his eye and the tone in his voice made that clear. "Killing the bad guys feels good, I'm sure. But you'll never kill all of them. And the way things are going, you and your friends are going to burn your brains out trying. Assuming you don't get yourselves killed when the bad guy you're after turns out to be stronger or smarter than you gave them credit for. And if you care about your friend here at all, or any of the others working with you in your Facility or on your ship, you'll do what I suggest. You'll stop using those damn infusers."  
  
A thoughtful look on Hawk's face gave Leo hope that he might have gotten through to him, at least a little. But all too quickly, defiance and anger returned to those features. Hawk returned to the cot in his cell and sat down, glaring at him. Sighing, Leo turned and left.  
  
  
  
  
The bridge of the _Aurora_ was quiet. It tended to be more quiet these days. The others were adjusting to Julia's command style with only occasional grumbling, which she tolerated because, when it came down to it, many were her friends and she wasn't a total disciplinarian (not to mention that certain five letter word Tom Barnes would have used).  
  
The quiet had its advantages. It helped with thinking, certainly. But among the disadvantages was allowing the tension of a crisis to get on nerves. Including Julia's.  
  
Julia glanced toward sensors, where Cat was busy working. She was in her uniform skirt, as usual. "Nothing yet?" Julia asked.  
  
"Still nothing," Cat said.  
  
"Right." Her attention returned to the front of the bridge. Locarno and Jarod were working quietly. Given that everything in space was in constant motion, manning the helm was a full time occupation in order to make sure the ship was not drifting away from a planet or other vessels. In much the same way, Jarod (or one of his subordinates) was needed to keep a constant eye on the ship's systems and to be prepared to deal with anything from cyber-attack to raising the shields at a moment's notice.  
  
At Tactical, Angel was keeping an eye on the Drazi. She would warn if they were assuming a hostile stance.  
  
This ponderings about the roles her friends and subordinates played on the quiet bridge were a nice, temporary distraction from the gravity of their situation. Said distraction went away when a warbling tone came from the operations station. "The _Orsala_ is hailing," Jarod said. "It's Director Holloran."  
  
"Put her on."  
  
The holo-viewscreen activated to display the blond Mars-native woman on the screen. " _I wanted you to know that the Minbari are arranging our next meeting for tonight. At about 2000 hours your time._ "  
  
"That's pretty late," Julia noted.  
  
" _Yes, well, they needed time to get security measures in place and to prepare one of their meditation rooms for the meeting._ " Holloran smiled wryly at that. " _I think the Captain is hoping that a peaceful setting will encourage peace in the talks._ "  
  
"I admit I'm hoping that the announcement from Portland will get the Brakiri to think again about this," Julia said. "They won't be happy, but risking their growing commerce with the rest of the Multiverse should dissuade them."  
  
" _Don't be so sure. In fact, right now I'm not sure the announcement has done you any favors_ ," Holloran warned. " _According to my last update from Tuzanor, the Allied Systems announcement has the Alliance Council in an uproar. The Drazi are actually calling for Sheridan to deploy the_ White Star _Fleet against your Alliance, and are threatening to withdraw from our Alliance if Sheridan accepts the Dilgar application._ "  
  
"That's insane," Julia muttered. "They can't really believe that we'd let the Dilgar become anything like their old selves. We'd come down on Shai'jhur or her replacement like a ton of bricks."  
  
" _The Drazi have an old grudge with the Dilgar that predated the war. As far as they're concerned, this is an unwelcome complication that undermines their expansion plans_ ," Holloran pointed out. " _I'm more worried about Earth. My sources indicate that Earthforce is quietly preparing to mobilize the fleet. And Earth's delegation to Tuzanor has been meeting with the Drazi, Brakiri, and Hyach representatives today._ "  
  
"They're fueling the fire," Jarod remarked. "They want this to become a shooting war."  
  
" _The old Clarkists certainly do. And the rest of the Loyalists probably see it as a means to consolidate control over the colonies that are pressing for more autonomy._ " An angry look came over her face. Mars would be included in that. " _Plus IPX would love a chance to drive you out of old Darglan space. They're itching for a chance to strip the Darglan worlds of anything they can find_."  
  
"I'm aware of that," Julia sighed. "Dammit. I was hoping that they'd back down once it was clear my government was backing me."  
  
" _Don't give up on peace yet. The Minbari, the Abbai, and the Gaim are all against turning this into a war. Sheridan might be able to use their influence to get the Council to agree to a peace treaty with Shai'jhur built around Allied Systems oversight of Tira and Rohric. But it's going to take time, and if anyone starts shooting here…_ "  
  
"Yeah. I can figure where that will go." A thought came to Julia. "What about the Narn? They've rebuilt a lot of their fleet, right? If they weigh in on either side, that might make the difference."  
  
" _They're rebuilt enough of it that they could sway things if they weigh in. But I wouldn't bank on them. The Kha'Ri have no love for the Dilgar either. And they've worked with the Drazi before._ " Holloran shook her head. " _Honestly, Captain, our best bet is to keep the talks from collapsing. We need to buy time for the diplomats on Tuzanor…"_  
  
"Captain, Director… sorry for the interruption." Cat's voice filled the bridge, although her eyes were still on her screens. "But I have a ship on long range sensors."  
  
Julia kept looking forward. Her face seemed more resigned than anything. The other shoe was dropping. "Is it them?"  
  
"The warp signature's a match," Cat said, nodding. "It's the _Avenger_. They're coming in at about about Warp 9."  
  
" _If I remember the warp scales correctly, that's pretty fast_ ," Holloran said.  
  
"Not for us," Julia answered. "The Darglan built warp drives that allow for high cruise speeds. That's actually below our own."  
  
"They are not in a hurry this time," Meridina noted. "Even though they must know that we have their leaders."  
  
" _They may know the Drazi are sending another fleet_."  
  
Julia nodded in agreement with Holloran. "It wouldn't surprise me. Lieutenant, what's their ETA?"  
  
"Approximately thirty minutes," Cat replied.  
  
"Well, we'll know whether or not we're in a shooting war then. Carry on, everyone." Julia settled into her seat, anticipating the next half an hour to feel like a half a day in comparison.  
  
  
  
  
The call woke Yonatan Shaham from the nap he'd been enjoying in his quarters. He quickly pulled his uniform jacket back on. Thanks to the design of the _Eagle_ , built in Kameli yards over a decade before, the captain's quarters and office were on the same deck as the main bridge. It was only a ten second walk from the door to his office to the control bridge for the light attack ship.  
  
The _Eagle_ had changed much in the ten years since Yoni's father, Arik Shaham, had first escorted his then-teenage son onto the bridge of the _Tikvah_ 's most powerful escort ship. Back then the control stations had been mostly physical switches and keys, kept working through sheer determination and constant jury-rigging, with the air always seeming stale due to a fault in the air processors. But two months in the New Liberty-run shipyard at Abdis H1E4 had changed everything. Now the _Eagle_ 's crew enjoyed Darglan-tech touchscreen and hardlight controls. The air was just as good as being on a planet. And the old control couches and chairs had been replaced by the same harness-equipped chairs seen on the rest of the Alliance fleet. The same refits had seen the _Eagle_ fitted with new pulse phaser cannons of the same power capacity as those on the Alliance _Trigger_ -class. The torpedo launchers were now compatible with Alliance-standard solar torpedoes. Virtually every system had enjoyed some sort of upgrade, and with replicators equipped the _Eagle_ went from being utterly dependent upon support from other ships to being capable of extended cruises.  
  
The crew even reflected this change. While the majority were still the Jews from _Tikvah_ , roughly one out of four personnel were drawn from the New Liberty population as a whole. Among them was his new First Officer and Ship Operations Officer, Lieutenant Commander Othello Freeman, a former African-American slave from Alabama on Earth C1P2. The tall man kept his hair combed and his face shaved and looked imposing in the same black uniform with command red shoulders that Yonatan was wearing. The torch insignia on his collar was blue, marking his rank just as Yoni's silver torch marked his. Their uniforms were otherwise nearly the same as those in the Alliance Stellar Navy, although the branch color took up the entirety of the shoulders.  
  
Othello noted his arrival and nodded. "Commander," he said, his voice accented with a drawl common to people of his background. He spoke with a deliberate tone regardless of the drawl, ensuring that the auto-translators had no issues for non-English speakers. "The renegade ship's about t' drop from warp, sir."  
  
"Thank you, Commander Freeman." Yonatan took his chair and checked the harness. Othello returned to Ops, displacing Ensign Yeol Levi to head to another post. At the helm, Ensign Benyamin Amsalem was ready to commence maneuvers. Lieutenant Rebekah Shameel, a Mizrahi Jew who immigrated from the Earth of H1E4, sat at the weapons station.  
  
In keeping with the practice learned over their years on the run from the Reich, Yonatan tapped a key on his chair and opened the dedicated intercom from the bridge to the ship's engineering spaces. "Potential hostile coming in," he said. "Do we have combat power?  
  
The response came from a fellow _Tikvahite_. Lieutenant Miryam Levitsky, the ship's chief engineer, answered, " _Yes, Yoni, we do. You are clear to engage._ "  
  
"Thank you, Miri," he answered. Removing his finger shut the intercom off.  
  
Moments later the new holo-viewscreen of the _Eagle_ changed to show the arriving ship. Yonatan was struck by the resemblance of this Darglan-built vessel, the _Avenger_ , to the _Aurora_ herself, or his father's ship the _ASV Enterprise_. But where those ships had long, graceful lines, with their weapons installed in ways that minimized their interference with the ship's profile, the _Avenger_ was anything but graceful. Visible weapon emplacements spotted the ship's dark hull. The lines gave her the look of a predator, sleek and angry, looking for prey to devour.  
  
"Their shields are not up," Rebekah reported. Her olive complexion and dark hair gave her a striking look. Deep brown eyes looked over the tactical display. "Their targeting systems are not locking on."  
  
"So they're not here for combat. Yet."  
  
Othello was frowning at the ship. "So they're the ones…" he muttered.  
  
Yonatan almost asked what he meant, but stopped himself. He recalled the reports now. The _Avenger_ was responsible for the devastation of Othello's Earth. Millions of dead from its attack and the near-collapse of civilization afterward. And now they were here.  
  
"Steady, Othello," he said gently. "Are they hailing?"  
  
"There is an open communication from the vessel now. I am putting them on."  
  
The holo-viewscreen changed to show a number of images. One was of the _Aurora_ bridge, where Captain Andreys was standing and looking at the screen intently. Another showed Director Holloran on the _Orsala_. The final image was of a severe looking young woman with brown hair to her shoulders and a thin face. She was wearing a gray suit of some sort. " _I am Tina Carmine, currently in charge of the_ Avenger. _We're here to support the Drazi Freehold in eliminating the threat of the Dilgar, and ensure the punishment of Dilgar war criminals._ "  
  
" _I'm Captain Julia Andreys of the Alliance_ Starship Aurora. Avenger, _you have no standing here. You don't represent any government or people. And you're all wanted for the bombardment of Earth C1P2 and the mass death inflicted on that world._ "  
  
Another image joined, that of a scale-faced Drazi. Yoni recognized him as Tarinak. " _The_ Avenger _vessel has been authorized by the Drazi Freehold to join our forces in thwarting the revival of the Dilgar. Any attack on them will be taken as an act of war against the Drazi Freehold and we will respond._ "  
  
Tabir's image appeared as well. " _The Brakiri Syndicracy recognizes the_ Avenger _and its crew as legitimate privateers in service to the Drazi Freehold. We too will consider any fire against them as hostile._ "  
  
There was no image to join the next voice. " _Earth concurs with our allies_ ," Major Foster said simply.  
  
Julia nodded. " _The Alliance does not recognize the_ Avenger _crew as a legitimate private military force. But in the interests of peace, we accept their claimed status with your forces. We expect the_ Avenger _to conform to the current truce._ "  
  
" _I will remind you, Captain Andreys, that the deadline for your withdrawal is nearly up,_ " Foster said. " _I will suspend enforcement in the face of the upcoming meeting on the_ Orsala, _but I fully expect your squadron to begin withdrawing soon._ "  
  
" _Your charity is noted, Major_." Julia's tone was professional, but none could fail to hear the ice in it. " _We'll keep it in mind when this situation is resolved, and if any findings of genocide and the abetting thereof are given. We'll be on the_ Orsala _when scheduled._ Aurora out."  
  
The communication ended only partially. Yonatan quickly noted that Julia remained linked to him. Li appeared on the screen as well, sitting on the bridge of the _Shenzhou_. " _A nice reminder that he could face the gallows for what he's doing here,_ " Li stated to Julia. " _Not that I expect us to be able to follow through on that._ "  
  
" _Maybe, maybe not_ ," Julia conceded. " _Given the situation, I think it best if you two remain on your ships instead of attending the new meeting._ "  
  
"I agree," said Yonatan. "These _Avenger_ people are too volatile to take the risk."  
  
" _Agreed_." Li nodded. " _We'll do what we can to protect your ship while you're on the_ Orsala _, Captain._ "  
  
" _Good. I'll relay the same to Commander Imra and the other ships in the force._ Aurora _out._ "  
  
The communication ended. The holo-viewscreen shifted to show multiple ships in the orbit of the water world below. "This situation will not end well," Benyamin murmured.  
  
"Perhaps, perhaps not. I have faith that the Lord of Hosts will recognize our cause and aid us," Yonatan said, repeating the sort of exhortation his father used to make. "All we can do is our duty. The Almighty will judge whether we succeed."  
  
  
  
  
Late that evening, there was another tap on the door, much softer than Foster’s announcing his presence. It was Lieutenant James Reichert, a soft-spoken and lithe helm officer whose expression was nonetheless usually one of savage intensity.  
  
“Lieutenant... ?” Zhengli stood to greet her latest ‘guest’, blinking in a hint of confusion. “What is it?”  
  
“Captain, Lieutenant Goodman was going to act. However, everyone has started debating what to do now that the government has essentially confirmed Major Foster’s actions. We’re certain they were illegal, and you acted according to the law, but clearly something’s happening back in Geneva.” He took a breath. “We need to act soon. Major Foster is exceeding his orders even in the Pronouncement he read. _Huáscar_ is supposed to remain neutral and observe developments at Tira. He’s been openly coordinating with the crew of that pirate warship, the _Avenger._ ”  
  
“It is politics. The bane of the Earth Alliance since the founding. We are heading down a dark path, Lieutenant. When Sheridan revolted, I held my oaths. In urging you to act, as reluctantly as I do, I believe I do the same. _Huáscar_ should not be a name spoken in the same breath, and with far more venom, than _St. Louis._ We have to act, and if we cannot go home again… that is a price righteousness demands.”  
  
“...I understand perfectly, Captain. Please understand that Foster is going to alter the guard arrangements, so you’re not going to have any more communication with us, and I need to leave very soon. Some of us have already done things that leave us committed, and I don’t think the rest of us are so craven we’re going to let the others down.”  
  
“I will stand with you all to the end, Lieutenant, wherever we end up. May fortune smile upon us all, for the sake of what we do.”  
  
“Well,” he ran a hand through his dark hair. “I don’t think it’s going to end quietly now, Captain. I don’t think we have that choice.”  
  
“I remember how to use a sidearm, Lieutenant. If order is to be overthrown by craven political calculus… then I cannot stand by and let it happen. It is the _soul_ of Earthforce we are fighting for, and may they some-day remember it. Go, or they will be suspicious once the new rotation checks the logs.”  
  
“I understand, Captain. We’ll obey.” He snapped to attention and saluted. “They won’t dishonour _Huáscar,_ whatever happens, they won’t dishonour Earthforce. We won’t let them. Good luck, Captain.” He spun on heel, and after that, it was silence in the cell block.  
  
Zhengli Varma whispered a soft prayer for their success, and that they might come out the other side alive, her loyalists, as she settled down to wait once more.  
  
  
  
  
Even in the middle of a crisis paperwork still had to be done. Julia was attending to just that in her ready office off the bridge, trying to ignore the menacing Drazi Sunhawk that was visible out of her window. While the ship was not in of itself a threat to her own, the intent of the ship was menace enough. Joined with the aggressive _Avenger_ crew? That was even worse.  
  
She was finishing a requisition report when there was a chime at the door. "Come in," she called out.  
  
Cat entered, wearing her uniform with the skirt instead of pants as she usually did. Behind her was the Dilgar science officer, Tra'dur. "What can I do for you, Lieutenant Delgado, Combat Expert Tra'dur?" Julia asked them.  
  
“Captain, Lieutenant Delgado and myself have developed a plan for disabling the explosives set at the mitre gates on the city's barrage.” She nodded to Caterina. “Cat’Delgado, please, go ahead.”  
  
"We're going to set up sensors as close as we can to the gates," Cat explained. "If we can get the right readings, we'll know what kind of explosives they're using and can find a way to counteract them."  
  
Julia's eyes went from Cat, and her visible enthusiasm, to Tra'dur, who tried to hide the same but couldn't quite manage it. "It's a good idea. I'll have the Marines do the scans right away."  
  
"I'm not sure they have the training for what we're doing," Cat said. "This is delicate equipment. It has to be assembled just right, and the readings carefully analyzed."  
  
To that Julia folded her hands on the desk. "So what you're saying is that you want to beam down."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You want me to send my science officer into a potential combat zone."  
  
A year ago that might have deterred Cat. Short of a scientific discovery to be had, she was rarely eager for such missions. But now Julia could see no sign of such a sentiment now. Another sign of the change that the Doctor had caused in her. "You don't really need me up here for this situation. Down there I could save Tira."  
  
"True," Julia conceded. "But you're late on your field mission exercise evaluations, and…" Julia shook her head in exasperation. Her voice lost the authority she'd been using before when she added, "This is bad, Cat. Those mercs could kill you."  
  
"The Daleks could have too. And the Nazis."  
  
" _Touchè_." Julia considered herself and felt a bit of reproach. Was she being reluctant to send qualified personnel because she didn't want to risk her science officer? Or was it because she didn't want to send her friend's little sister into a firing zone? _We're all in a firing zone anyway, I suppose._ "Alright. I'll have Commander Richmond assign you a security team. And I'm sending Lucy with you to help you with the technical side of things."  
  
Cat smiled and nodded. "I'll be ready."  
  
"You're going in full action uniform with ground operations kit, Lieutenant," Julia ordered. "Anything less is unacceptable, understood?"  
  
"Understood, Captain," Cat replied. "I'll get ready immediately and report to the armory."  
  
"Report to Transporter Station 3 in one hour. We should have a security team for you then. You're both dismissed."  
  
Cat and Tra'dur left the ready office. When they were gone Julia briefly set her face in her hands and sighed into her palms. "Angel will _kill me_ ," she muttered.  
  
  
  
  
A question forming in Cat's mind finally came out after they stepped into the turbolift. "Deck 4," she said, before turning to Tra'dur. "The way you pronounce my name. 'Cat'Delgado'. Is that a social convention for Dilgar?"  
  
“Yes, Cat’Delgado, it is. Amongst the Dilgar only close relatives--I mean to the second degree at most--and lovers and mates may call each other by their prenomen.”  
  
"So you might call your mother 'Shai', and your sister 'Nah', but you call Fei'nur by her full name?"  
  
“..Well, as it happens, Fei’nur almost raised us by herself, so sometimes as a girl I’d only use her prenomen. But she’s pretty traditional and I would never do that in public these days. However, you’ve got the right of it: Say Battlemaster Or’kun on the _Magaratha_ I’d always call Or’kun, yes.” She was smiling with a fond memory. “Even though you’re human, I didn’t want to be presumptuous.”  
  
"Oh, it's fine," Cat said. Ahead of them the lift door opened. Cat led her out onto Deck 4. She took the usual right outside of the lift entryway. "I just figured that might be a mouthful. Our family names are a lot longer than yours, I mean. In Human society we usually use the last name for formality. That's why Julia, I mean the Captain, called me 'Lieutenant Delgado' instead of 'Lieutenant Caterina Delgado'."  
  
“Yeah, mother uses the human method in English. I just felt a bit nervous about following her lead so readily. Cat. Perhaps because it’s short, so it sounds like a Dilgar prenomen. I’d… I tried to use it before, and I’d like to fit in more, here, really. I mean everyone’s been so kind to me, especially yourself and Commander Scott.”  
  
"Well, you can call me Cat in private, if you want," said Caterina. "And if he says you can, we all call Commander Scott 'Scotty'. It's an old nickname from his comrades when he was in Starfleet decades ago." They arrived at the door to her quarters. The ship automatically recognized her and let her in. Inside she found Violeta sitting on the couch, in her uniform pants and the burgundy red undershirt of her duty uniform. "Oh, Vee! Getting ready for duty?"  
  
"Yeah." She grinned. "I left my spare uniforms in your closet." Violeta noticed Tra'dur and stood. "Oh, hey. You're the Dilgar officer assigned to the ship, right?"  
  
“Yes, Ensign. I’m Combat Master Tra’dur, a pleasure to be at your service.”  
  
"Ensign Violeta Arterria, navigation officer." Violeta grinned at Cat. "Well, soon to be Lieutenant Arterria."  
  
Cat's eyes widened. A grin crossed her face. "You got the promotion?"  
  
Violeta nodded eagerly. "Commander Locarno gave me the notice this morning. The promotion board approved it. I'll be Lieutenant junior grade on the first of next month."  
  
"That's wonderful!" Cat went up and embraced her girlfriend tightly. She gave her a congratulatory kiss on the lips. "That's so great! You've earned it!"  
  
"Thank you," Violeta said. She glanced back to Tra'dur before meeting Cat's eyes again. "So, what's going on?"  
  
"Oh. Oh, right." Cat chuckled nervously. "Uh, I'm here to get into my action uniform. We're beaming down to install sensors in the Marine posts."  
  
Violeta's expression turned to concern. "Are you going to be okay?"  
  
"Oh, we'll have a bunch of Marines with us, and Lucy, and they're sending a security team with us too. I'm sure we'll be safe. Well, as safe as we can be right now, I guess…"  
  
It was clear Violeta was still worried for Cat's safety, but she didn't say anything. "Okay. Well, be safe… and I'd better finish getting ready, my first watch of the day begins in forty minutes and I've still got to grab a bite to eat."  
  
"Oh." Cat winced. "I'm sorry for keeping you. Have a good watch."  
  
"And you be careful." Violeta went to the chair over which her black uniform jacket - with the red trim the same color as her shirt - was laid. She picked it up and began pulling it on while walking out of the door.  
  
Tra’dur coughed gently. “I didn’t want to interrupt with your mate. Thank you for introducing me. Is she a different breed of human?”  
  
"Hrm? Oh, the purple hair and eyes?" Cat giggled as she walked into her bedroom. Tra'dur remained at the door while she went for her closet and the action uniforms there. "They're cosmetic genetic alterations for coloration. It's pretty common in the Sirian League." She pulled one of the uniforms out. The action uniform was a multi-piece set, made of specialized material and backed by an interior ceramic plating to protect from weapons fire and with prepared pockets and a belt with a pulse pistol holster. Its design would also help in more extreme temperatures and could easily be fitted to an environmental suit. She laid it out on her bed. "I'll be out in a minute, just let me change."  
  
“Oh, of course.” Tra’dur fiddled with her weapons and checked the fit on the slim vest under her uniform jacket, folding her hands as she waited.  
  
When Caterina emerged, she was putting her pulse pistol into the holster on her hip. The uniform nevertheless looked mostly like the one she'd been wearing before save for the pockets on the side and on the pants. The twin gold strips of her rank insignia were even in the same place on her collar. "Alright, I'm ready, let's head to the armory so we can get field gear."  
  
“Lead on, Cat.” The lithe little auburn-haired Dilgar woman in her grandiloquent uniform swung in on the human science officer’s side without a moment’s hesitation. Utterly confident, there was something of a leader in her scientist’s mind, too.  
  
  
  
  
The drive through the Dilgar colony city was quiet for Wrex and Drack. The mercs on the streets had no trouble keeping the frightened Dilgar pacified. Pockets of them could be seen on the street, watching the anti-grav truck carrying the two in silence. At one corner Wrex watched with smoldering silence as a group of mercs were busy curb-stomping a single Dilgar, laughing all the while. The Dilgar was silent: even the meanest civilian Dilgar knew enough to expect no mercy from aliens. His disgust was evident to his older compatriot, who remained quiet regardless.  
  
Soon they were driving past a gray-toned structure. Like many of those present, it was made in part with materials salvaged from Dilgar ships used for the colony mission, the rest being made of basic raw materials like concrete. The tetracolor and torch of the Allied Systems fluttered on the flag that topped the three story structure. Wrex made out power-armored Marines watching one of the entrances with weapons ready. "Looks like they'll be throwing us into a frontal assault," he remarked.  
  
Drack laughed at that. "Knowing Weyrloc Tral, he'll throw bodies at them until he runs out of bodies. Or ammunition blocks, if we're really lucky."  
  
" _Nobody_ is that lucky," Wrex grunted.  
  
Pulling away from the building, the truck came to a stop in front of their destination. The two Krogan jumped down from the anti-grav truck and stomped their way into the positions held by the Blood Pack. On their way they moved through a half dozen red-armored Krogan and twelve Vorcha. The latter had a particularly fearsome appearance for humanoids, with growling voices coming from mouths marked by visibly long, sharp teeth. The Vorcha were the cannon fodder of the Blood Pack, although they were tough for such fodder given that, like the Krogan, Vorcha enjoyed a regenerative physiology that let them heal from even severe injuries.  
  
The building in question had been a residence for a Dilgar family. Now the banner of Clan Weyrloc was hanging from the roof. Given the state of their furnishings, Wrex suspected they wouldn't be back whatever happened.  
  
Inside they found that one of the living areas was now serving as a makeshift command post. A Ferengi-made holographic interface was sitting on a table in the middle. The hologram it was showing, depicting one of the structures occupied by the Alliance forces, wavered. It shut down completely when a fist slammed into the table and smashed it. "Blasted machines," growled an angry Krogan voice. The Krogan in question had dark green coloring on his carapace, his skin a beige tone, and his armor the same blood red as his followers. Red eyes a shade darker than Wrex's shifted and took them in. "So the Brakiri sent me the has-beens," he muttered. "Nakmor Drack. Urdnot Wrex. I'm surprised either of you had the brains or the quad to take work like this."  
  
"Still sore over the last time, Tral?" asked Drack, who grinned in amusement at the memory.  
  
"You did me a favor, Drack," replied the Weyrloc leader. "Those were my weakest recruits."  
  
"Of course they were." Drack let the lie stand. The Weyrloc had pride, not to mention their delusions of being the most powerful Krogan clan.  
  
"So, you two are here, and you're assigned to the main strike team," Tral said. "Word is we'll be going for those Alliance people soon. Our employers want to send a message. No prisoners."  
  
"I heard we were just going to shell the buildings to rubble," Wrex said.  
  
To that Tral laughed. "The Brakiri consider us cheaper than the munitions. So we're going in. And we kill everything we see. Do you think you two fossils can manage that?"  
  
"No surrenders. Kill everything." Drack snorted. "Sounds like a Weyrloc plan to me."  
  
"If you survive, there'll be a bonus, I'm told," Tral continued. He snorted. "Then we can blow the dam gates and get off this rock."  
  
"So it's coming to that, huh?" Wrex asked.  
  
"What, you feel sorry for 'em?" Tral asked. "Way I hear it, the Dilgar pissed off every species around in this universe. Just collect your pay and forget about it. Now get the hell out of here while I get this damned system fixed. The next time I see a Ferengi, I'm ripping off those stupid ears."  
  
The two stepped out of the room. "So they're going to do it," Drack said.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Anything we can do about it?"  
  
To that Wrex shrugged. "Probably not. Don't mean I have to like it. And the next time a Brakiri offers me a job…"  
  
"...we'll both tell them to piss off," Drack finished for him.  
  
  
  
  
Sharon Farallon, the _Huáscar_ ’s Chief Engineer and a short, brown and mousy woman who could nonetheless take down a man three times larger than herself at arm wrestling, had been the most enthusiastic in regaining control of the ship from the XO. She had also been the one made the most uncomfortable by the directives from Geneva which seemed to confirm Foster’s actions. She was sitting across from Lieutenant Goodman, or more properly was braced against the wall, glancing to Reichert occasionally and keeping her eyes away from Officer Saumarez.  
  
“Guys, this is going to be mutiny now if we go ahead with it. Before, yeah, it would have been legal, but they’re addressing Major Foster as the commander.”  
  
Reichert held his hands behind his back like he was at parade rest. “Lieutenant Commander Farallon, I seem to recall they said obedience to unlawful orders is not an excuse when they were hanging those Nazi bastards at Nuremberg. And a couple of other times after that, too.”  
  
Sharon grimaced. “Look, you know that don’t actually give a rat’s ass about that back in Geneva. The Russians have half taken over the Earth Alliance and they only ever apply those rules to the losing side. We’re going to be in more shit than you can realize if we act against Foster. Possibly the Death of Personality if we get people killed…”  
  
“I thought you were on Sheridan’s side, too, Sharon,” Johnathan Goodman spoke in his soft rumble.  
  
She shot him a look. “We all were here, except Officer Saumarez. But the war’s supposed to be _over._ ”  
  
“We’ll have a ship, we hardly have to surrender!” Reichert almost shouted. “Look, Foster’s still violating orders. He’s exchanging communication with these pirates who showed up, and the government sure as hell never sanctioned that. At worst we’ll be in the same place he was and he got his actions confirmed by the government.”  
  
“If I go back now, Commander Farallon, I am going to cease to exist,” Elia spoke very softly. “The fact we haven’t acted doesn’t matter.”  
  
“You have a legal obligation to prevent genocide, Sharon,” Lt. Reichert spoke again. “You know that’s exactly what they’re planning. It’s a secret open enough to drive a shuttle through.”  
  
“And we’ll never see our families again..!”  
  
“And the Dilgar won’t have any families because the Drazi killed their babies by bashing them against a wall!”  
  
Sharon swallowed. “They’re also a bunch of aliens.”  
  
“And one of them is sitting on an Earth Alliance planet right now with a Line Medal around his neck, and a memorial in the town square with the other five inset into it. Who the hell else helped us during the Earth-Minbari War, Sharon?”  
  
“The Drazi _said_ they did!” She flushed.  
  
“Stro’kath’s fleet is a ghost, nobody knows what happened to it.”  
  
Lieutenant Goodman squeezed his hands, a cold sweat on his dark face. “Okay, the way I see it is, that’s a higher order, preventing genocide. If Foster disobeys it, we gotta take him down. We don’t have time to ask Geneva, the Dilgar could all be dead by then. But that’s like an order from God,” he continued, lapsing more into his caribbean accent. “Y’gotta follow it, if you care about your soul.”  
  
Sharon sighed and looked at the terrified but resolute Elia across from her. “All right, if we get into..”  
  
Lt. Goodman’s comm trilled. The others went dead silent as he picked it up. “Yes… Yes, Captain, what do you..? Oh, of course, Captain, I understand. Uh, negotiate? Captain? I’m just a Lieutenant, I can… Yes, Sir, I understand. Right away Sir.” He deactivated the comm and stared at the others.  
  
“What the hell was that, Johnathan?” Sharon asked.  
  
“Major Foster wants me to go to the Minbari cruiser to represent Earth in the talks.”  
  
“Goddamnit, that means he’s onto us, it has to,” she snarled.   
  
“Maybe,” Lt. Reichert answered. “But he has to go. And I’ve got a solution for that.”  
  
“Look, we’re not doing anything unless we absolutely have to, do you understand? Lieutenant Reichert, do you understand me!?” Sharon was outright shouting, now, Elia wincing away from her.  
  
“Understood, Sir,” he said, very, very softly.  
  
  
  
  
With the _Avenger_ on the scene, it went against Julia's instincts to beam over to the _Orsala_ for continuing talks that were unlikely to go anywhere. She didn't trust the _Avenger_ crew given what she knew about their condition, or even without that, their sheer aggressiveness. The idea of a shooting war breaking out with her off the ship…  
  
Taking her First Officer with her? That was almost insurmountable a hurdle.  
  
"If I didn't know better, I'd say you didn't trust me," Jarod remarked while escorting Julia and Meridina to the Transporter Station.  
  
Julia gave him a guilty look. "It's the principle of the thing," she said. "I shouldn't be away during a crisis."  
  
"The Brakiri and Drazi leaders will be away as well," said Meridina. "And there will be someone from the _Avenger_ present."  
  
"That doesn't make me feel any better," Julia answered. "Especially since we don't know anything about their command structure. This 'Tina Carmine' may not even be Hawk's usual third-in-command. Besides, they don't strike me as the type to care about diplomatic rules. Attacking while we're on the _Orsala_ is something I can see them thinking of as clever."  
  
"A good point, but if they are here as allies of the Drazi, one suspects the Drazi are requiring them to conform to diplomatic niceties. Otherwise they will look bad as well."  
  
"That assumes the Drazi care," Jarod said. "Remember, these are the same people who launched raiding attacks on their weakest neighbors. They were even willing to attack Sheridan's _White Stars_ when the ISA was initially founded." Given they were nearing their destination, Jarod stopped. "Either way, I'll have the crew on standby should anything happen."  
  
"That's all I can ask."  
  
"Good luck." Jarod smiled slightly and nodded before stepping away. They both heard him murmur, "We'll all need it" as he stepped away.  
  
  
  
  
Julia and Meridina met Shai'jhur in Transporter Station 1. She had that same quiet aide with her. Julia wondered where Fei'nur was currently. Shai'jhur had already been shot once and Fei'nur seemed the type to never risk it again.  
  
Julia motioned to the pad and said, "After you, Warmaster."  
  
Shai’jhur stepped onto the pad with a wry look. “I never get more used to this, of course. Carry on, Captain.”  
  
"One moment." Julia turned back to Jarod. "I shouldn't have to say that if it comes down to me or the ship, the ship comes first. But I will anyway because it feels like the right thing to say."  
  
"Somehow I suspect that the _Orsala_ is a lot safer than the _Aurora_ right now anyway," replied Jarod. "But understood."  
  
Satisfied, Julia nodded to him and he left. She and Meridina joined Shai'jhur on the pad. "Transport when ready."  
  
A Dorei woman was at the transporter controls nodded. "I'm receiving the coordinates from the _Orsala_ now. Confirming."  
  
The transporter beam whisked them away from the _Aurora_ to the Minbari ship. They arrived near the launch bay for the ship's shuttles and fliers. A Minbari male in white and light beige robes with a bone crest that Julia associated with the religious caste met them at the entrance. "Greetings, and welcome to the _Orsala_ ," he said. "Please follow me."  
  
While walking through the ship Julia and Meridina took in the internal design of Minbari ships. They favored purples and blue lighting and coloring, occasionally green, for their interior halls, which were primarily darker hues around the lights. The diversity in color was greater than the azure corridors of the _Aurora_.  
  
The Warmaster’s expression was dour in the extreme, as if she would rather be anywhere else in the world. Her yellow eyes flashed from corridor wall to corridor wall.  
  
They arrived in a room with a series of rounded tables closely matching the makeup of how things had been on the _Aurora_. Tarinak was present, as was Tabir, and Holloran and the lead Abbai delegate, Forna, were near their table. Foster was not present. An Earthforce lieutenant was near that table instead, a big, black-skinned man with an easygoing expression, sitting quietly and, Julia thought, a little uncomfortably.  
  
There was a new position as well, a table with just one figure beside it. He was in a gray jumpsuit of sorts, a thin young man with combed black hair. This was apparently a concession to the formality of the situation, as he looked anything but comfortable in the surroundings, and more to the point, not at all caring about the weight of them. The only thing on his face was obvious, evident boredom, boredom which turned into clear hostility when he looked toward Julia. He snarled in open contempt and crossed his arms. Julia ignored him with just as much contempt. _They didn't send the current commander of the_ Avenger, she noted to herself. A whisper in her mind indicated Meridina had picked up that thought as well. Seeing no point in talking, Julia found her table with Meridina and sat down. Shai'jhur took her seat just as quietly.  
  
As everyone began to filter into their seats, Julia noticed that Foster still hadn't shown up. A vague suspicion formed in her mind. Yoni Shaham had mentioned their discussion, and Foster's remarks about the Minbari, so he might be delaying his arrival to mess with them. But given the situation, Julia didn't like this one bit.  
  
“The Captain of the _Huáscar_ will of course arrive shortly, as well as the ranking officer of the pirate?” Shai’jhur said airily, refusing to sit.  
  
"We're not pirates, you damned butcher," the gray-suited man barked. "You're the damn pirate, and we're going to make you pay!"  
  
The Brakiri shot an angry look toward that table. "I'm afraid that with your capture of their commanders, the Drazi associates are a little uncertain of their command structure," Tabir noted. "They are a very… informal group, you see."  
  
"And yet they fly around with one of the most powerful, advanced battlecruisers in the Multiverse," Julia noted wryly. She glanced toward the man. "Where is Miss Carmine?"  
  
"She couldn't come," he said sullenly. "I'm Andy. Andy Lattrel. I'm going to be dealing with you." His voice made it clear that his idea of "dealing" with them would involve shooting.  
  
The look on the Brakiri was one of open contempt. _He does not approve of the Drazi choice of allies_ , Meridina relayed to Julia telepathically.  
  
_The Brakiri are businessmen, that kind of bluntness is too much, I guess_.  
  
Shai’jhur would have none of it. “You may _think_ you will be dealing with me, but all you will be doing is conveying a message to your commanders. I have read Verne, I know your literature, and I can name your game, you cur! Don’t think me a naive alien, I know you break the laws of your own race! Your Darglan _Nautile_ flies no flag and conducts a war of revenge under the colour of no law, Sir. Tell your commanders that they are _Hostis humani generis_ and I will put them to death if I catch them! If you want to enforce the law of nations, _live by it_!”  
  
Before any retort could come from Andy Lattrel, Holloran smacked her hand on her table. "The next person to issue a threat gets my boot up their ass." The look on the Director's face made it clear that, as the Director of Covert Intelligence for the InterStellar Alliance, she was not a diplomat, nor did she believe she had to be.  
  
Shai’jhur ground her teeth. “Very well. Where is the Earth representative, Major Foster?”  
  
“I’m Lieutenant Johnathan Goodman, Earthforce. I was sent by Major Foster to represent our interests. He will not be coming aboard.”  
  
“And I will not negotiate with subordinates,” Shai’jhur answered immediately in a show of anger and contempt. “I have endured enough humiliation, we will not also have a farce of talks without the ranking personnel of each power present.”  
  
"Call up Foster," Holloran said to Goodman. "Tell him to get over here now, or his lack of cooperation will be made clear to both Earthdome and Tuzanor."  
  
Goodman wryly twisted his face into a grimace and reached for his commlink. The conversation was brief. “I’m sorry, Director, but he won’t come.”  
  
A cold feeling went down Julia's spine at hearing that.  
  
As Goodman spoke, Shai’jhur stepped over to Julia and spoke softly. “This is a _ruse d’guerre_ , as you humans would say. Get back to your ship.” Her eyes snapped to Holloran. “Director, call me back when the principals are all actually present, and I will come, even if it is the middle of the night.”  
  
Julia and Meridina exchanged worried looks as they stood up. Meridina's hand quietly reached for her omnitool.  
  
Shai’jhur pulled out her own commlink.  
  
There was a tone from another table. Lattrel was activating a multidevice. "They're leaving!" he shouted. " _Go now!_ "  
  
“ _Two to beam up, immediately_!” Shai’jhur shouted in Dilgar. The two Dilgar disappeared into the amber glow and sparkling tones of a Klingon transporter model at least a half-century old, but perfectly serviceable for the circumstances.  
  
"Emergency transport, now!" Meridina shouted.  
  
Holloran watched in stunned silence at their sudden departure. As her head turned to face Lattrel, he too vanished in a flash of light.  
  
" _Director_." The voice of the Minbari captain came over the air. " _The independent cruiser has opened fire. The Drazi are moving to engage._ "  
  
"Damn," Holloran muttered.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another content warning. You'll see why when you get to it.

The space over Tira lit up with energy weapon fire. Powerful bolts of sapphire energy erupted from the banks of the vessel _Avenger_ and slammed into the unshielded hull of the _Aurora_.  
  
Julia and Meridina materialized on the bridge and nearly hit the floor from the violent shaking. "Raise shields!" Julia shouted while stumbling to her command chair. She buckled the safety harness immediately. "Damage report!"  
  
"They knew where they were aiming," Jarod answered. "Primary 1 shield generator is completely offline. They severed the power lines. Hull damage in Decks 7 and 8, section B."  
  
"Switching to backups," Tom Barnes said from Engineering.  
  
"Returning fire!" Angel added.  
  
The _Aurora_ 's own plasma weapons retorted. The _Avenger_ 's shields snapped back into place a moment before they struck. Blue light fizzled around the bolts and beams of the same color. "Their shields are still holding," Angel reported. "The other ships are moving to engage as well. _Shenzhou_ is opening fire."  
  
More fire struck the _Aurora_ 's overtaxed shields. "Shields down to eighty percent," Jarod said. "The secondaries are up, but I'm not sure how long they'll last against the _Avenger_ 's guns." The ship shuddered once more as he finished speaking. "The Drazi are moving into combat formation."  
  
"I've got activity at the system's jump gate," Lieutenant al-Rashad said from the science station. "It looks like someone's coming through…" She turned briefly. "Drazi, sir."  
  
"How many?"  
  
"Fifty… no, sixty… I have seventy individual signatures now through the gate." Al-Rashad blinked. "And even more now. Not Drazi this time… recognition profiles show them as Cascor vessels. A carrier group."  
  
Julia swallowed. "Damn," she muttered.  
  
But there was no time to dwell on that, not with the _Avenger_ 's fire again rocking their shields. "Evasive maneuvers. I want all fighters in vacuum, _now_. Open tac comm links!"  
  
As she spoke the Drazi came in, weapons firing. The remaining Drazi of the first wave were focusing their firepower on the _Aurora_ as well, although ten broke off to engage the _Shenzhou_ and three more were maneuvering to try and contain the _Koenig_. Julia watched on the tactical map, hoping that the Brakiri and Hyach would remain out of it while focusing on the immediate problem.  
  
Locarno was pushing the _Aurora_ into the quickest maneuvers the kilometer-long starship could manage. The Darglan drives and systems running her made her agile for her size. But the _Avenger_ enjoyed a similar profile, if not quite as nimble, and Hawk's people had clearly honed their tactical skills since the battle at Earth C1P2. Whomever was at the helm was keeping the _Avenger_ on the _Aurora_ sufficiently to allow its more numerous weapons to batter the Alliance vessel. Ruby energy fire from the Drazi Sunhawks joined them, pounding away at the _Aurora_ 's deflectors on the weak side and keeping Jarod from shunting power to face the onslaught of the larger vessel.  
  
"They're throwing everything they have at us," Jarod said. "Shields are down to fifty percent."  
  
"Get the squadron on those Sunhawks!" ordered Julia.  
  
"Transmitting orders now," Meridina confirmed.  
  
  
  
  
“What’s our tactical picture?” Shai’jhur asked as she settled into the bridge, glancing to Kaveri. She had arrived from the transporter room only a minute ago after returning from the Minbari cruiser, and had heard about the Drazi attack as she returned to the bridge on the _Magaratha,_ or rather the attack of the Drazi and the _Avenger._ “Are the other League races also moving into position? If so we should hit them now.”  
  
“Yes, Warmaster. They are moving into attack formations very similar to that used by the late-war Liberation Navy, aimed at Tira and ourselves. It is beginning.”  
  
“All right, I want the Rohric Group to go in and pin the Brakiri head on. The Cascor ships arriving are trailing the Drazi and aren’t a concern yet, assuming they actually even engage as opposed to just hanging back and defending their carrier. Then the Tira group sweeps around -- see -- rakes the Hurr and Hyach from above and then turns into the rear of the Brakiri. Their ships will be caught between two fires and unable to answer and the Hurr and Hyach can only pursue by opening the planetary surface to us, so they might well not.”  
  
“If they destroy the fleet, the planet is helpless, Warmaster. That lesson they should have well learned from the war. They will pursue. If they destroy the fleet, they are free to act.”  
  
Shai’jhur grimaced. “Then we’ll pass through the Brakiri at point-blank range and detach our fighter groups to attack them as we do. That will allow us to support the Tira Group when the rest of the League squadrons pursue them, and if we carry through a very intense initial attack from catching them between two fires we can leave the fighters to finish the Brakiri.”  
  
“And we can cover them, with their weak interceptors and lack of shields. It has tactical sense to it. _Huáscar_ has not yet launched her own fighters, we may yet have a chance, but I expect… the _Avenger_ will likely seek to repeat the turning point of Third Balos.”  
  
“You’re right, they’ll concentrate on Andreys’ ship, if they remove the _Aurora,_ we can’t stand against them. Well, forward the fleet! The sooner we hit the Brakiri the sooner we’ll have freedom of action.”  
  
“Agreed, Warmaster.” Kaveri gave her a thin flicker of a smile. _To fight alongside Shai’jhur after this long is a strange feeling, if not unwelcome._  
  
The two Dilgar forces began to accelerate and split, the unshielded Tira force moving in to attack the Hyach and Hur as they prepped and launched starfighters. The fast Centauri models they had quietly purchased, embezzled from government stocks during the low points of the Republic, outperformed everything there except for the Alliance fighters.  
  
The Rohric force swung into range of the Brakiri, and the Brakiri opened up with their massed energy beams. But with the lead ‘heavy’ Pentacon of _Magaratha,_ two _Sekhmet_ s and two _Tikrit_ s, the mixture of deflector and grav shields and interceptor grids turned the opening fire. The reply was tremendously accurate even at range, the sensors on the three lead ships were better than those of the Centauri and so were their targeting mechanisms.  
  
_Magaratha_ ’s main battery commenced fire, a blinding concentration of three Hyach spinal lasers replacing the infamous double-barreled mass driver of her half-sister _Deathwalker_. They tracked with their target, tearing through the armour of the lead _Avioki_ as space blazed around them. The two battlecruisers on her flanks met her movements perfectly, engaging two more Brakiri ships with tremendous effect.  
  
The first Brakiri ship collapsed into two pieces, drifting apart in a cloud of debris. “Shift fire!” Kaveri snapped.  
  
Rushing in closer, their next target again was subject to that devastating power, the Brakiri ships indisposed to easily maneouvre while maintaining their own bearing on the enemy. Behind them, as Kaveri expected, the Hurrr and Hyach were breaking formation over the planet after the initial attacks by the Tira group, now maneouvring also into range with the Brakiri. But thrusting up from zero-zero relative the planet, they had a disadvantage, deep in the ‘hole’ of the grav well, and for a few brief minutes, Shai’jhur’s sweeping envelopment came together, Brakiri ships disintegrating under the fire, hacked in two by the beams or spinning slowly off crippled.  
  
“As we pass between them, cut thrust and rotate Y-positive to fire into their starboard flanks. We’ll take their right flank and leave our guns open against the Hyach, they’re the biggest threat. Full thrust until the signal is given! To Death we dedicate this day! Rohricans, choose your routes and cut the Brakiri formation!”  
  
  
  
  
The atmosphere on the bridge of the _Huáscar_ was as tense as hell as they watched the fleets begin to engage. This was one of the largest fleet battles since the Civil War to happen anywhere, hells, larger than most of those. Major Foster was sitting in his command chair, the ship still at Condition Two. He hadn’t yet called stations, but now it was just a matter of time, and going from modified ZEBRA to full ZEBRA would hinder movement through the ship.  
  
Lieutenant Reichert knew that much, and he knew how much of a problem that would be. More to the point, if they were serious about making their stand, they had simply run out of time. He wasn’t going to give Sharon a choice. Choices were for situations where there were multiple equally morally valid solutions. Here, there was just one morally valid solution, and it was going to go down. Even it cost him his life.  
  
“Reading one hundred and ten Drazi ships, Sir,” the long-range sensor operator reported to Major Foster as the attack force swept in. “The Cascor and Brakiri are also moving in. Six Cascor, twenty Brakiri ships. Hyach and Hurr forces are positioning themselves to cover the surface of the planet.”  
  
“Thank you, Jimmy,” Major Foster glanced around the bridge. “It’s clear that our allies are facing direct hostilities from the Dilgar and the Allied Systems. We’re going to act accordingly. Lieutenant Reichert?”  
  
“Sir!” James Reichert stepped forward, his body tensed. He knew what he had to do. He knew the only way that would force them all to act.  
  
“You are the Officer of the Watch. Sound General Quarters.”  
  
“Sound General Quarters Aye Sir,” he answered, and began to turn toward the Bosun’s Mate. But as he turned, he flipped up the cover on the holster of his PPG instead.  
  
Major Foster saw it and lunged to his feet to escape the command chair. As he did, still half-crouched over in front of, it, James finished spinning toward him and drawing his gun. The PPG spat fire, and Foster’s face twisted into a rictus of agony as the rounds blasted at power through his uniform and into his torso.  
  
“All hands! All hands!” At the back of the bridge one of the former Nightwatch men was on the internal comms. “Lieutenant Reichert has just shot the commander! There is an insurrection against lawful order on the ship! Take immediate measures to secure seditionists and traitors! I repeat, our lawful comma-”  
  
His message cut out as Reichert opened fire again, the man toppling away from his station in a burst of fire which left his head burning, blatantly dead, as a few missed pulses set consoles for the intercoms burning.  
  
James looked up, expecting death. But when the Bosun’s Mate’s gun spoke, he was firing on the GROPOS at the back of the bridge. He took the unanticipated survival, at least for a moments longer, for what it was worth, and lunged to the deck. The fight was on.  
  
  
  
  
Down in engineering, the declaration that Major Foster had been shot on the bridge had brought an instant halt to all effort. People stared at each other, and at the intercoms as continued communications suddenly were punctured by the sound of PPGs firing.  
  
Sharon Farallon knew that the situation came down to her. She could either act or not act, and the thoughts of her friends, family, home, all came together. Chilè, beautiful Chiloe island, her parents were still alive…  
  
She heard boots in the corridor outside of main engineering control. _They know my politics. They won’t give me a choice._ She snapped into action. “All right, break open the arms locker! Move! Move! Secure the blast doors on the double!”  
  
They slammed down just in time as she jogged over, remembering _she_ was the one with the access, entering the combination that opened the site-locker for arms on engineering. Passing them out to her crew, there were shouts beyond the blast doors, but nothing on the ship would get through those, not short of setting off a nuke. And there were plenty of access points through the reactor.  
  
“We’re fighting for the Captain!” She announced as her people began to form in order, unaware of whose side they’d be fighting on. “We’re fighting for the Captain and for Right. We’re all going to stick together no matter who’s side we were on last time, we’re all comrades, we’re all going to do this right. We’re going to get up there and put Captain Varma back in command and we’re going to stop Major Foster’s mutiny cold, we’re going to stop this genocide cold. Are you _WITH ME, Huáscarenos_!?”  
  
  
  
  
The space around the _Aurora_ was lit up with weapons fire from multiple sources. The great Alliance starship was being hounded on all sides by her counterpart and their Drazi allies. On the _Eagle_ Yonatan Shaham watched this occurring on his tactical map while, on the screen, a Drazi Sunhawk was belching fire and atmosphere from the impacts of the _Eagle_ 's pulse phaser cannons. A solar torpedo from the launchers slammed into the red bulb at the rear of the Sunhawk and shattered it. The Drazi ship was out of action. "Direct hit," Rebekah reported from tactical.  
  
The vessel shuddered under them. "Another Drazi ship on our stern, above," Othello said from Ops.  
  
"Evasive maneuvers," Yonatan ordered.  
  
The _Eagle_ pulled into a tight, corkscrewing turn to throw off the Drazi ship. Ruby fire filled the space in front of them; another Drazi was engaging. "Shields holding at eighty-five percent," Othello said.  
  
"They're cutting us off," warned Benyamin. "I'm trying to get us clear, but there are so many…"  
  
There was one less a moment later. One of the Alakin warbirds opened up on a trailing Drazi Sunhawk. The hits damaged the unshielded Drazi ship, forcing the Sunhawk to break off its pursuit of the _Eagle_. Benyamin used the opening to maneuver the attack ship around one of the attacking Sunhawks, getting them out of the immediate fire zone.  
  
"Good job, Beni," said Yonatan. "Resume attack pattern. We must keep the enemy off of the _Aurora!_ "  
  
  
  
  
The _Aurora_ bridge was shuddering yet again as the fury of the _Avenger_ raked their failing shields. The two ships now "above" and "below" each other, with the weapons on the ventral hull of the _Avenger_ raking across the same arc of the _Aurora_. Locarno was busy twisting the ship to present their port side while return fire struck back. From "above" and to port, Drazi Sunhawks continued to fire on the _Aurora_ as well, keeping Julia's ship pinned in and unable to shift the shield arcs to deal with the heavy fire of the _Avenger_.  
  
Nearby the Dorei starbird _Keyan_ was firing. Purple-hued plasma energies also slammed against the _Avenger_ 's shields. Drazi Sunhawks peppered the bird-like Dorei ship with energy fire that met her shields in turn. The Alakin warbird _Yreep_ exchanged fire with another Sunhawk; the other warbird, _Greepk_ , was taking fire from two more. The _Koenig_ moved in and blew one apart while being pursued by three. The Gl'mulli orb ship _Tu'pam_ zipped "upward" and poured plasma fire into a group of Sunhawks moving in an attack vector against the _Aurora._ One burst apart and its compatriots broke away, simply to fly into the guns of the _Eagle_ as they opened up. It lost a wing to the fire of the attack ship.  
  
"The Dilgar are fully engaged with the Brakiri and Hyach," Meridina noted.  
  
"Then I hope they take them out in time." Julia winced as the ship rocked again, throwing her against her harness. "How bad?"  
  
"Shields are dropping below thirty percent," Jarod warned.  
  
"All tertiaries are online now," Barnes added. "We can't reinforce the shields any more."  
  
"If you can get me clear of the Drazi, I can try to direct shields against the _Avenger_ ," Jarod said.  
  
"That's what I'm trying," Locarno said. "But there's too many."  
  
Despite their own worsening situation, Julia's thoughts went in another direction. "What about our Marines?" she asked. "What's their situation?"  
  
Meridina was quick to connect to them. A moment later Anders' voice came over the comms. " _Anders here_."  
  
"What's your status, Major?"  
  
The answer was clear when she heard the burst of pulse fire in the background. " _We're holding_ ," was all he said.  
  
  
  
  
Cat looked up from the assembly of the material scanner she and Tra'dur had nearly finished. Below, at the ground level, she could hear the sounds of gunfire. She glanced about on the roof to see the reactions of the others. Lieutenant Pete Lindstrom was already looking her way with a grim expression. "You're hearing it right," he said. "Mass effect firearms and pulse fire. They're attacking us."  
  
"I do not think they would attack us if their fleet was not also attacking," Tra'dur mordantly observed.  
  
"Oh, they have," Lindstrom said. "Already got the confirmation. Hold tight, ladies, and finish your work quickly. Out here we're exposed."  
  
"We're pretty much done," said Cat. She turned to the assembly and activated it. With her omnitool she was able to direct the delicate sensor. The quiet whirring of a motor within sounded. The tip, blinking green, turned until it faced toward the barrage gates in the distance. Cat brought up a screen showing the direct target of the sensor and shifted it toward the intakes on the filtration systems. "Have anything?"  
  
"I am picking up traces," Tra'dur confirmed, looking on a results screen beside the device. "But the sensor must get a stronger signal to accurately resolve it."  
  
"Continuing to shift…"  
  
Their work might have continued in silence if not for the other development. Ensign Reubens called out to Lindstrom, "Sir, from the northeast!"  
  
Lindstrom, not a small man himself, turned in the direction that his broad-shouldered engineering-rate officer called out. He could make out the form of the attack craft as it drew closer. "Take cover!" he shouted to the others. He found a spot behind one of the climate control units for the building and knelt there.  
  
The crimson-tinted craft drew close enough that they could make it out as a Brakiri-built troop craft. A side-mounted particle weapon was its main armament. It's role was to deploy troops from the air, which in this case meant dropping them right on the roof with the security team. Lindstrom and his people opened up with their pulse rifles as the vehicle swooped in. Its hardened armor skin absorbed the shots from their weapons. The powerful pulse cannon of the side mount returned fire, spraying the rooftop with orange bolts that kept everyone in cover. Cat and Tra'dur had to abandon their place by the sensor assembly they'd built to avoid the incoming fire. Cat immediately transferred the sensor output to her omnitool and kept working. "I'm getting data," she said. "There's a chemical trace that doesn't fit our data on the planet or the gates."  
  
"Let me see."  
  
"Whatever you do, stay down!" Lindstrom shouted. He rose just enough to look over the climate unit. The assault craft was stopping just inside the edge of the roof. Armed Brakiri mercenaries started to jump off. Lindstrom raised his rifle and sprayed fire in that direction. He had to stop and go prone when the heavy gun turned his way. More fire from the rest of his team converged on the Brakiri troops. One lucky shot caught a Brakiri in the chest and dropped her. But no one could get anything but snapshots off with the speed in which the side gunner brought his weapon to bear. Thanks to his cover fire the Brakiri soon held a portion of the roof.  
  
"Lindstrom to Anders. We need heavy support on the roof," said Lindstrom.  
  
" _We're a little occupied down here, Lieutenant_ ," was the reply. " _I can't get anyone up to you yet._ "  
  
"Get someone soon if you don't want to give the Brakiri control of the roof," Lindstrom replied, frowning. What was going on down there?  
  
  
  
  
The Dilgar of Tira built their cloning centers as semi-public places, where the colonists would come and interact with the personnel responsible for growing the new infants from the provided genetic stock of the colony. The front door led to an open foyer of two storey height where the colonists, pleased or not, would be directed to the doctors and other personnel that would match them to the children that their government mandated them to raise, and to seek medical assistance with the same. Of course, the building followed Dilgar standard public architect styles which made it essentially a heavily reinforced blockhouse within the limits of the materials from which it had been constructed.  
  
Anders, now wearing a standard field power armor suit, was on the second floor of the foyer, watching his Marines pour their fire into the crimson-clad Krogan and Vorcha streaming through the front entrance. These weren't normal foes either; both species were incredibly resilient physiologically, with biological redundancies and healing that approached active regeneration. A number had already made it to the first area of extensive cover, a set of brass models depicting an ideal Dilgar family of two adults and numerous children playing around them.  
  
Anders smiled thinly at that. He'd been hoping attackers would try that. "Everyone ready," he said into his command line. "Standby…"  
  
He waited until the number of enemy troops using the stand and sculpture as cover was plentiful. Any moment they would attempt a charge toward the corridors and entrances that would carry them deep into the structure. It was only as they began to move that Anders spoke again into his comms. "Blow it."  
  
The explosives that his Marines had hidden, at his direction, started to go off. They utterly destroyed the Dilgar sculptures - no loss there, as far as Anders was concerned, ugly things that they were - and the stand that they'd been built upon. In the process they turned the same into shards of metal and debris that further wounded the attacking mercenaries caught in the repeated blasts. By the time the last explosion cleared, they had killed at least a dozen enemy combatants and wounded more.  
  
Furthermore, they had - as planned - removed that big piece of cover. The frontal assault of the mercs would now have to go through the killing zone of his Marines. Anders fully expected them to try, if only to keep him from diverting troops to the other entrances or the roof.  
  
The roof was worrying him. He would have to get troops up there, and soon. But right now, he needed his fire teams here and at the other entrances. Lindstrom and his security team would just have to hold down a bit longer.  
  
Anders took the time to contact the other buildings, starting with Lieutenant Sanger over in the clone warehouse where they'd started this whole thing. While he was physically here, his responsibility included every Alliance shooter in the colony, Marine and security, and he had to make sure they were all holding.  
  
Meanwhile, confirmation came. The mercs were hitting the rear entrance too.  
  
  
  
  
The rear entrance was more of a dock than anything, a place for the Dilgar to deliver heavy equipment to support their repopulation efforts. Now it was being assaulted by the native E5B1 mercs, primarily Human and more Brakiri. They came through the wall by blasting charge and were met by fire from armored Marines.  
  
That alone was bad enough, but at least it was something they were used to.  
  
Lucy Lucero? She was something they _weren't_ used to.  
  
They'd made it just past the bays when Lucy dropped down from the framework above. Her lightsaber flashed to life with a snap-hiss, buzzing loudly in the air as she brought it down on the PPG rifle of a Human merc.. The merc, another woman with the same light brown complexion as Lucy, gave out a cry of surprise at the blade that cleanly removed her hand and half of her arm while slicing her weapon in two. Lucy twirled and nailed her with a kick that sent her flying.  
  
In her blue robes over purple body armor, Lucy was very distinct from the conventional dark color of the Marines supporting her. That brought attention. And weapons fire. Lucy's weapon became a blur, a solid line of blue tracing through the air and reflecting PPG bursts and other fire back into her foes. They fell, wounded and surprised, still firing as trained and only adding to their troubles by doing so. A Brakiri man tried to catch her from behind with a bayonet. She deftly avoided the blade and retaliated with an upward cut that removed his left arm.  
  
With the weight of numbers showing, Lucy gathered her will in. When she let it out, it was in a wave of force emanating in all directions from her. Merc after merc was thrown back, smashing into the walls or the remaining bay doors with a loud clatter and loud groans. Lucy drew in the power and lashed out with it again. Mercs coming up to the bay doors went flying back out of them. Those who didn't were gunned down by the Marines in prepared defensive positions behind her.  
  
Despite their clear advantage here, Lucy didn't feel any triumph. She already sensed the danger. Above her, and elsewhere in the building.  
  
"They're getting inside," she said into the tactical channel, her lightsaber buzzing while intercepting more fire.  
  
" _Hold as best as you can. I've got people watching the structural points. We'll hit any team hard if they manage to get there._ "  
  
"Right." _I should be on the roof, protecting Cat_ , was Lucy's mental response. But she was needed here for the moment. She had to hope that Lindstrom was keeping Cat safe.  
  
  
  
  
The order to attack found Wrex and Drack while they were sitting in the barracks area several buildings down from the cloning facility that was their target. Tral assigned them to a group heading through a side entrance to the structure while the other entrances were hit with full frontal attacks. With a platoon of Krogan and some of the Brakiri and Human mercs as support, they approached the door. Wrex held up a hand and motioned with it. A Human with a speciality omnitool stepped up to the door. "No need for a breaching charge," he said. "I can override."  
  
"Hrm." Wrex didn't like the sound of that, but he did nothing to keep the merc from continuing to work. He wasn't about to let this apparent gift go unquestioned. He'd heard too many good things about the Alliance Marines.  
  
"There, see? Easy-peasy," said the tan-complexioned Human. He hefted a PPG rifle. And went into the door. Others moved to follow. "Stupid Systemers think they're so much smarter than us, I'm going to enjoy shoving my…"  
  
A pulse blast from the far side of the entrance struck the hacker in the head. With his brain flash-fried he died instantly. Wrex called out, "Take cover!" and did the same. He reached for his Claymore shotgun while Drack, moving up to the door, sprayed fire toward the Alliance troops with his M8 Avenger.  
  
Wrex shifted, looking to take a shot toward their assailant, but the angle was no good. He had to wait until he had a better opening to make his move.  
  
Drack took cover beside the interior door as well, barely avoiding the responding pulse fire. He glanced to the mercs remaining outside and frowned. "Get your asses in here," he demanded. "You know the plan. We keep going."  
  
For a moment it wasn't clear if they would respond to Drack's order. Then the Krogan moved, coming through the door while Drack laid covering fire. Wrex helped where he could, getting a shot off that took down one of the Alliance troops firing at them.  
  
"Screw this." Wrex turned away from the door and to the wall. "Stand clear!" As soon as he was sure the others had done so, Wrex focused until dark matter surged around him With the assistance of his biotic power, Wrex rushed forward and slammed into the wall. The material gave way before the power of a Krogan Battlemaster. Wrex stomped into the next room over, a supply room of technical gear, and hit the opposing wall with enough force to go through it as well. He stopped in the middle of a corridor of brown coloring with white floors. "This way," he said to the others.  
  
  
  
  
In orbit over Tira the desperate fight continued. The _Aurora_ twisted and turned, her failing shields enduring the wrath of her counterpart. The _Avenger_ 's pulse plasma cannons raked across the _Aurora_ 's port side as she maneuvered. From the starboard, several Drazi ships commenced another attack run. Multiple beams of sapphire energy from the _Aurora_ lashed out at them. One faltered, trailing flame and debris from its wounds, leaving the others to pepper the _Aurora_ with ruby light.  
  
On the bridge Julia was watching the tactical display with frustration. The Dilgar were still fully engaged with the Brakiri and the other ISA races in the battle. Rather than go after them, the Drazi were focused on the _Aurora_. Even with over twenty of their number destroyed or crippled, they kept coming. With their numbers, they were overwhelming the other Alliance ships trying to help.  
  
"Shields are below ten percent, cohesion is failing," Jarod warned. "We're taking significant bleedthrough damage to the hull armor. Major hull breaches have formed on Decks 6, 8, 12, 18, and 25."  
  
"Armor self-repair systems are operating at full capacity," Barnes added.  
  
"You can't get us any more shield power?"  
  
"There's nothing left, dammit," Barnes protested.  
  
" _Avenger_ shields down to thirty percent," Angel said. "Maybe we should take a page from their playbook. Get the other ships to focus entirely on them!"  
  
"Then the Drazi get to pick us off one by one," Julia replied. Looking at the map gave her an idea. "Locarno, full impulse, break away from orbit."  
  
"Aye ma'am."  
  
"The Drazi may turn their attention to the planet," Meridina warned her.  
  
"They want us gone first," Julia said. "But don't worry, I'm not leaving just yet."  
  
The _Aurora_ broke away while red and blue energy played over her azure hull. The _Avenger_ turned to give chase with a number of Drazi ships trailing. As Julia had anticipated (and hoped) the Drazi were more interested in defeating the _Aurora_ than they were in performing their bombardment now.  
  
On the tactical display Julia watched the growing distance with the _Avenger_. They were still taking fire - the Drazi were numerous enough that they were moving through another section off their force - but were at least taking less of a pounding on most of their arcs. "Get ready to put shields forward," Julia warned. "Mister Locarno, at my mark, a one hundred eighty degree turn, as quickly as you can."  
  
"It won't be on the dime, but I might manage a nickel," Locarno replied confidently.  
  
"Anything less than a penny and I'll have to be disappointed," Julia replied.  
  
"A penny then…"  
  
"Ready… ready…" The ship shuddered again. Their shields were virtually gone. " _Mark_."  
  
Locarno used every trick in the book. He fired thrusters, he shifted engine priority on the fly. And with his expert hand, the _Starship Aurora_ made a snap turn in space with surprising speed. Suddenly they were facing their attackers head on.  
  
"Full impulse," Julia ordered. "Right at them. All shields forward!"  
  
"Chicken?" Locarno asked, already enacting the order.  
  
"Close," Julia confirmed with a nod. "Break topwise on my order. Tactical, everything you've got, on the _Avenger_ , same mark. Mister Jarod, set the tractor beam to repulsion and hit that Drazi in the middle with it."  
  
"Right."  
  
At the distance and speed, there were only ten seconds to go. The _Avenger_ 's crew apparently saw this as a challenge. Their weapons continued to blaze at the _Aurora_ , battering her forward shields.   
  
At the appointed moment, Julia gave the word. "Mark."  
  
The _Aurora_ 's bow weapons and torpedo launchers erupted in fury at the _Avenger_ even as Locarno maneuvered the ship "upward" to avoid a collision. The _Avenger_ 's shields held against the barrage with effort.  
  
Then the tractor beam lashed out and struck the Drazi ship. Because of the angles it drove the Drazi "down" into the _Avenger_. Neither of their foes could react in time to prevent the resulting collision. Due to the energy of the Drazi ship in motion the _Avenger_ 's shields failed to hold it back. The Drazi ship went to pieces from the strength of the impact. The same impact ripped a hole in the larger ship's hull. Systems damage knocked out power in the entire area.  
  
Nevertheless the _Avenger_ refused to quit. Wounded and angry, she came about with the remaining Drazi and resumed her attack on the _Aurora_. "Torpedoes!" Angel cried in warning, noticing the other ship firing a full spread.  
  
"Evade!"  
  
"Trying!"  
  
Locarno did try. The _Aurora_ maneuvered to evade the incoming weapons fire. Her interceptors fired at the trailing sparks of blue-white light.  
  
But it wasn't enough. The ship shuddered violently, badly enough that Julia felt like her harness might break.  
  
Even before Jarod reported the result, she could already guess it. "We just lost a secondary shield generator and one of the tertiary ones." He looked back at her with a grimace. "Our shields are _gone_."  
  
  
  
  
In the rear docks of the Dilgar cloning facility, Lucy's lightsaber continued to move in a sapphire blur. Plasma and particle blasts from the mercenaries were tapering off. The mercs were learning that volume of fire was just increasing the amount of fire Lucy deflected back at them. Their tactics now seemed to be firing from cover, as if to wear her down.  
  
More than wear her down. Buy time.  
  
And then Lucy sensed it. She felt the twistiness in space that always came when a biotic field was being generated nearby. It had a feel like nothing a life force wielder ever had. She fell back toward the other Marines. "Anders, they're in the building!"  
  
" _Yeah. Turns out they've got a Krogan Battlemaster. He brought a unit in the side door and knocked down a pair of walls to get around Charlie Squad's defensive position._ " Major Anders' reply was firm and to the point. " _They're slacking up here, but not enough that I can detach everyone. And Lindstrom needs help on the roof._ "  
  
"They're doing the same back here. Just enough to make sure we can't leave." Lucy fell back into cover and dropped to a knee. Her lightsaber disengaged with another snap-hiss of electronic noise. From her position she was able to make eye contact with Sergeant Coleman, the senior Marine at the spot. "Coleman, can you hold?"  
  
"I think so!" he shouted back. He checked the charge clip on his pulse rifle. "We've got a heavy armor team if it gets hairy! You should go help Charlie Team stop that third group!"  
  
Lucy almost agreed. But she took the moment to focus. She let the energy within her guide her thoughts. What was the best way to do this?  
  
Immediately she knew where she needed to be. "I'll get to them when I can, but we've got another problem. Hold here while I handle it!"  
  
Coleman didn't question her, even if he didn't particularly like the feeling that she was overriding his judgement. He'd heard enough to trust Lucy's instincts. "Good luck!" was all he said.  
  
Lucy nodded in reply and fell back from the dock area.  
  
  
  
  
  
Wrex's group managed to get halfway through the building before the Alliance troops finally caught up with them. A firing team of armored Alliance Marines met them at a waiting area filled with seating for civilians and a desk. A Marine popped up from the latter and fired off a quick shot. Wrex's biotic field took the hit without failing, buying him time to duck back into a corridor. More pulse fire came. "Looks like they've got something here to defend."  
  
"One of the structural points. And the cloning tank rooms," said one of the Human mercs behind them.  
  
"Right." Wrex looked toward Drack. "Cover me."  
  
The older Krogan nodded and hefted his assault rifle into a firing ready position.  
  
Wrex went out first, biotic field raised and shotgun at the ready. The moment the Alliance Marine popped into view his Claymore roared. The most powerful shotgun in the Multiverse proved its worth yet again. Armor yielded to its power and blood shot from the resulting holes. The Marine toppled back behind the desk.  
  
Others rose to open fire on him and were met by a hail of fire from Drack. Drack moved into the room as well, his assault rifle blazing. The suppressive fire sent the Marines down for a few critical seconds, long enough for Wrex to close the distance on the desk. With a loud roar and a burst of both muscle and biotic power, Wrex knocked the desk clean off of its foundation and threw it backward. The soldiers behind the desk were already scrambling backward. "Fall back!" one shouted, guiding the other toward a nearby door. Fire from behind Wrex converged on them. One of the Marines went down to a leg wound. His buddy squeezed a shot off in the direction of the mercs shooting at him. He glanced toward Wrex, who remained with his biotic field up, doing nothing. The Marines got their wounded man out before more fire converged.  
  
"So, we're here," Wrex said. "This is one of the points for the explosives, right?"  
  
"Main support pillar, near the clone tanks," Drack confirmed.  
  
"Then you know what to do," Wrex said, looking toward a Brakiri. "Get the charges set. We hold here."  
  
  
  
  
The dreadful silence of isolation in Zhengli’s cell was abruptly broken by the sound of a PPG rifle cycling outside and shouting, some of it confused and incoherent. There was another period of silence, and then sobbing and a shuffle of a body. Footfalls reached the door, and a moment later the cell opened.  
  
Standing in front of Zhengli was Elia Saumarez, a trace of blood dripping from her nose and a sheet-white expression on her face. She had one PPG rifle in her hands and one slung over her shoulder, and without even speaking she thrust the one in her hands to Zhengli.  
  
“Thank you, Miss Saumarez. Link?” She needed _information_ , trying to retake control of _her_ ship, as she checked the rifle and held it at a low ready, adrenaline surging. “Let us get our destroyer back.”  
  
“Of course, Captain,” she added a commlink a moment later, trembling a bit, but locking and checking her second PPG. On the ground in front of them one of the security personnel was shaking in place like he was having a seizure, crying and staring at the wall. Elia stiffly avoided looking at him.  
  
“Come on.” She tapped the link; “All hands, this is Captain Varma! I am retaking command of this ship! This mutiny must end! Lay down your arms and I shall call for clemency!” She glanced to the telepath. “Let us be going, they may trace that transmission. We need to take the bridge, and quickly.”  
  
“Captain, I’m not sure what’s going on there, but this started,” she stuttered and then spoke clearly, following at her side past the other dead bodies, “when Lieutenant Reichert shot Major Foster on the bridge. I’m not sure anyone is actually in charge there. Afterwards, Commander Farallon had her engineering crew start shooting at some of Foster’s people who came to arrest her, and that’s when she told me I was the only one in place to break you out. Foster sent Lieutenant Goodman to the Minbari cruiser and he’s still trapped over there.”  
  
“Then we need the bridge or the main computer core, Foster should not have been able to lock me out of the systems yet. Most of the crew will be uncertain, and momentum in this sort of morale environment counts for a great deal.” Zhengli had exploded into motion, and showed not a hint of hesitation as she moved forward. Saumarez could feel the swirl of emotion within her, but not a hint showed in her posture.  
  
“Right, Captain! Main computer core is closer. If we’re lucky we’ll….” She brought her gun up. “Someone coming,” she hissed softly.  
  
Zhengli gave a single sharp nod, and slipped into cover. _This is reminding me far too much of a Brown Sector sweep. Saumarez, nod if they have hostile intent._  
  
Mercifully, she didn’t nod. A woman rounded the corner--it was the security guard from two days before. Corporal Watters. She jerked up to a halt, four other guards at her back. “Captain, ma’am! We’re for you!”  
  
“To Computer Central then, and quickly! Let us take our ship back, _Huáscarenos_!”  
  
“Come on, _Huáscarenos_! We’ll do it together!” It was a stunning sentiment to hear from the lips of a Psi Corps officer, and she jogged out to take the lead, screening the others with all of her senses, as no military telepath was supposed to do. But for all of them, there was no turning back.  
  
“You heard the woman, let’s get moving!” Zhengli accepted it, as her mind calmed and focused. _Victory or death, now, and I have to see all of mine through it._  
  
  
  
  
On the roof Cat and Tra'dur were busy examining the sensor's data while Lindstrom and his security team fought the Brakiri mercs. Every few moments the big gun on the troop gunship would rake across the roof, forcing them to duck even further as bits and pieces of metal were shaved away by near hits. "Can't we do something about that?" Cat shouted.  
  
"We don't have the hardware," Lindstrom replied. "We need the Marines up here, and they can't come right now!"  
  
"Then what we are supposed to do?" asked Cat. "They're not stopping."  
  
Lindstrom almost barked that he didn't need to hear that, but he didn't. He spotted one of the Brakiri mercs about to overrun Reubens' position and opened fire on the merc. The Brakiri ducked back into cover. Lindstrom nearly lost his head when the mercs' transport gunship raked its anti-infantry support weapon right over his cover. "Major Anders, we're not going to hold out much longer," he warned.  
  
" _You don't have a choice, Lieutenant. I've already got an enemy team inside our defense perimeter and the other sides pressed. I don't have reinforcements for you. If you have to, retreat from the roof_."  
  
Lindstrom looked to the roof entrance door. It was in the open, at an angle where the Brakiri ship could easily mow them down. "I don't think that's an option…"  
  
The door flew open. Lindstrom watched Lucy Lucero storm through it, blue robe trailing, her weapon shining in the air. "Get down!" he shouted. "You're…"  
  
It was too late. The dropship gunner was opening fire.  
  
Lucy seemed to see it coming. Her weapon was a blur. The energy fire that could have killed Lindstrom or any of his people was knocked away upon impact with the blue blade. The other Brakiri mercs went for cover as their own ship's weapon fire was now threatening _them_.  
  
Lucy's hand came up in a motion. There was a distant thump, a cry of surprise, and the fire suddenly stopped. Lindstrom glanced around the corner just long enough to see the gun was unmanned. "We're clear!" he shouted. "Secure the roof!"  
  
The security team left cover only under the protection of each other. The mercs, deprived of their fire support, cut off from their transport a moment later when Lucy rushed into it, could only fire shots where possible at foes who were quickly flanking them. One by one they went down to stun blasts. Lindstrom finished off the last and immediately turned to his charges. "Are you okay?" he asked the geeks.  
  
"We're okay," Caterina confirmed. Tra’dur had simply continued to work with a kind of single-minded sangfroid.  
  
On the gunship, Lucy was standing behind the pilot, lightsaber up. "You're flying for us now, got it?" she asked. "And this way, you may actually avoid charges for abetting a genocide. That sounds good, doesn't it?"  
  
The pilot dared do nothing but nod.  
  
"I thought so." Lucy smiled sweetly at him before glancing back to Lindstrom and the others. "We have a ride, if you have a plan."  
  
Cat and Tra'dur exchanged glances before getting right back to work.  
  
  
  
  
In his post at the front entrance, Anders listened to Sergeant Coleman and sighed. He'd fully intended for Lucero to go after the Krogan Battlemaster and the group that got inside his building. But she was on the roof instead, and he was short of options.  
  
"Perez, Janyam, Patel, you're with me," he said. "We've got to stop that team that got inside."  
  
His choices all looked his way. Like Anders, Sergeant Janyam was in normal Marine infantry armor. The Gersallian man had a tanned complexion with dark eyes and hair. A family emblem of sorts was on the necklace with his physical dogtags. Corporals Perez and Patel, however, were in heavy infantry armor. Taking them from the front was a gamble, but with a Krogan Battlemaster in the building, Anders needed the firepower. There were plenty of reports in the Corps about the Krogan Battlemasters. Biotic powerhouses that were some of the most dangerous individuals of the M4P2 universe.  
  
"We're with you, Major," Sergeant Janyam said.  
  
  
  
  
Wrex supervised the charge being set with an increasing feeling that things were going bad. It wasn't just the flow of the fighting. The attacks at the front and rear were completely stopped. The force hitting the roof screamed something about a Human woman with an energy blade and stopped transmitting - presumably the same woman that the rear attack group had claimed was knocking them around earlier. The odds were good that the other guys were on the way.  
  
No. It was something more than that. This job was about to go sour.  
  
Then he heard the shattering of glass.  
  
Wrex scowled. "Mind staying with him?" he asked Drack.  
  
Drack nodded and hefted his rifle. Wrex returned his Vindicator to the mounting port on the back of his armor and stomped toward the sound. It was coming again, and again, followed by wet, meaty thumps.  
  
He turned the corner of the gray halls into a room filled with monitors. Some were now going blank. But Wrex wasn't looking at the monitors.  
  
He was looking at the little bodies now littering the floor. The smashed ruins of a generation being grown in this building. Even now a pair of Brakiri were stomping on the dying little Dilgar. At another tank a Krogan in Blood Pack armor was laughing in the moment before he smashed his armored head into another tank. Fluid drained out through the crack, pulling the little form inside with it. He immediately smashed the infant with his boot.  
  
Something in his expression gained the attention of the Brakiri merc officer who followed his unit in. The dark-eyed Brakiri smiled at him. "Don't mind us," he said. "We're just doing a little follow-up work. The last team to hold the building only got around to removing half of the Dilgar clones. We're taking care of the rest."  
  
"Then what's the point of the bomb?" Wrex asked.  
  
"Oh, the bomb will finish them off." A savage gleam appeared in the Brakiri's eye. "But just in case it doesn't go off, removing a few more Dilgar from existence will make this worth something."  
  
Wrex growled at that. "You're enjoying this," he accused the man.  
  
At that the Brakiri laughed. "Of course I am. The Dilgar are animals. The entire species is a cosmic mistake, a nightmare that we're putting an end to. Did you know they did the same thing to our children. They did _worse_. Because that's what the Dilgar are. Vicious, bloodthirsty killers, every one of them." Hearing the growl in Wrex's throat, the Brakiri rolled his eyes. "Oh please, don't give me a moral lecture. You knew it was coming to this, mercenary. Did you think that bomb wouldn't blow these tanks apart? You're just as responsible for this as we are. That's what we're paying you for, after all. To help us rid the galaxy of the Dilgar once and for all. Just stick it out like a good mercenary and you'll get your money, then you can go back to that ruin of a planet you Krogan come from and continue to die out."  
  
The words struck home. Wrex had, indeed, been ignoring what this mission meant. He'd done what he always did, focusing on the mission at hand. What the client did with his work was the client's business, so long as he got paid. That's what it took to survive now. Nothing changed that. It was galling to think that, for all of the reservations he'd stated to Drack, he'd still ultimately fallen in line like a good little merc. He'd become just another Krogan mercenary fighting for a chance to fight.  
  
His red eyes wandered over to another shattered tank. A little Dilgar baby, this one fully grown and ready to be decanted, was ripped from the tank by an over-eager merc. For a brief moment, just a brief one, Wrex thought he could hear a cry come from the infant. If there was one, it was drowned out when another merc buried a fireax into the infant's head. A spray of dark blood came out through the thin baby fur.  
  
Wrex closed his eyes to escape the image. But the image didn't go away. Instead his mind betrayed him. It twisted the image lingering there. The slaughter remained the same. The baby let out a cry before the ax came down and silenced the little life forever.  
  
But now the baby wasn't a Dilgar. It was a _Krogan_ infant that the mercs were slaughtering. All around him were the broken, ruined bodies of little Krogan babies, to join a thousand years worth of Krogan infants that the genophage had slaughtered in their mothers' eggs.  
  
That forced Wrex to open his eyes. He looked over the room again.  
  
"Now return to your post, Urdnot," the Brakiri officer demanded. "Leave us to our work, since you clearly have no stomach for it."  
  
For a single, dangerous moment, Wrex simply looked at the Brakiri while thoughts filled his head.  
  
"I gave you an order, Krogan." Now the Brakiri was frowning. And the other mercs were starting to notice. "What are you still doing here? Have you suddenly gone mute?"  
  
The scowl disappeared from Wrex's face. "Ah, what the hell," he muttered, sounding defeated.  
  
The Brakiri smiled.  
  
The smile was still on his face when Wrex pulled his shotgun out from the small of his back. Indeed, it was only beginning to fade from confusion in the moment before Wrex's finger found the trigger.  
  
The Brakiri's head exploded.  
  
For a single stunned moment the other mercs didn't know what to do. Wrex used that moment to bring the Claymore over and fire it at the nearest merc. The torso of the Brakiri merc was nearly blown completely out by the blast. He fired again, killing the merc's buddy as he started to move, before he took cover behind a shattered tank. A moment later particle weapon fire from the various mercs converted on his location.  
  
More than that, a loud roar filled the room. The Blood Pack Krogan didn't know what was going on, but had apparently decided Wrex was his enemy anyway. He charged toward Wrex's cover. Wrex figured what was about to happen. He'd already swapped to his Vindicator rifle and rolled back out of cover. A biotic field absorbed the incoming fire in the critical moment he needed to squeeze the trigger. With a loud series of shots Wrex hit one merc in the head and another in the gut. With only two mercs left in the tank chamber besides the Blood Pack Krogan, the odds had improved. They were still bad, but they'd improved.  
  
Wrex had only one option to avoid incoming fire. He turned to the raging Blood Pack Krogan and charged him. The Krogan met his charge and the two went flying into the wall with enough force to smash an indention into it. Releasing his Vindicator rifle and letting it hit the ground, Wrex grabbed the Krogan and turned him toward his allies. This left him open to a vicious punch from his opponent. It was a good punch, too, but Wrex knew how to take them. He let go of the Krogan and threw his own. But his punch was backed by a burst of biotic power. The Blood Pack Krogan went flying back into another of the shattered tanks. He might not have fallen if not for losing his footing in the blood of the same Dilgar infants he had helped to slaughter. The Blood Pack Krogan did finally fall backward into the clone tank. Without time to pick up his rifle, Wrex brought his shotgun back out and shot the Krogan in the face.  
  
Or rather, tried to. His shot did manage to rip chunks of flesh from the Blood Pack Krogan's head, but it was off given the particle blast that hit his arm and threw his aim. Wrex grunted and pulled back toward the wall, trying to get a measure of cover. It took a lot of effort to force his biotic field back to strength. By the time he finished and got the shotgun up to face the approaching mercs, they were already shooting at him. Orange energy pulses battered his biotic field back down.  
  
The Claymore in his hands roared. The shot blew the guts out of one of the two mercs. Wrex swung the Claymore over slightly to shoot the other one.  
  
But nothing happened.  
  
Steam rose from the Claymore. It was overheated at the moment. It wouldn't fire again until the internal systems marked that it was safe to do so. That was likely seconds away.  
  
More than enough time for the merc's next shot to get through the biotic field, and likely find Wrex's head.  
  
Gunfire rang out. Another shotgun. The merc's arm was nearly stripped to the bone by the blast. His weapon dropped to the ground and he did a moment later.  
  
Wrex looked over to the door. Drack stepped in with his shotgun raised. He swept the room once before lowering the weapon and walking over to Wrex. "Nice job, whelp," he said while Wrex stood up. "I was wondering when you'd make a move."  
  
Wrex barked a laugh at the older Krogan. "So you're okay with this? I just wrecked our contract, and both sides will be after us now."  
  
"Been there. Done that."  
  
"Heh. Yeah." Wrex looked to the door. "We'd better stop the bomb."  
  
"Already did," Drack answered. "The moment I heard the first shot, I put the bomb tech down."  
  
"Dead?"  
  
"Probably wishes he was."  
  
Wrex nodded in approval. His eyes went over to the clone tanks. The broken ones, and the intact ones. "This could be us," he said. "Can't you see it? We could use something like this to get around the genophage. And you know the damned Turians and Salarians would try something like this if we did."  
  
"The Salarians would just bomb it from orbit and claim it was a rogue asteroid," Drack said.  
  
"Yeah." Wrex stepped toward the door. "So, let's think…"  
  
A loud roar filled the air. Both turned in time to get bowled over by the Blood Pack Krogan Wrex had shot. Even with half of his face a bloody mess, the Krogan was alive. Alive… and in the grips of a blood rage. Drack brought his shotgun back over and took a shot that blew chunks of flesh from the Krogan's arm. Heedless to the damage, the Krogan punched the old veteran hard enough to stagger him, then used his good arm to pull the shotgun away.  
  
Wrex slammed into the Krogan from behind. The Krogan roared and spun. It wasn't thinking tactically, but its move nevertheless worked to send Wrex on and into another broken clone tank. The Krogan's eyes darted between them, as if deciding on who to kill first.  
  
A massive blue pulse slammed into the chest of the Blood Pack Krogan. Even with his mass, the Krogan went flying and hit the blood-slicked ground. He roared and tried to get up again, but took another shot, and another, until the blue pulses left him a steaming pile of cooked flesh on the floor.  
  
The two Krogan mercs looked toward their rescuer. They both recognized the Alliance Marine armor for what what it was.  
  
Major Anders looked around the room. It wasn't the dead Dilgar children that got his attention - that was a sight he'd already endured - but the dead mercs? That was interesting. "So..." He stepped in further, allowing two Marines in heavy armor to squeeze through the door. They raised their arms to point their weapons at Wrex and Drack.  
  
The two Krogan looked at each other. Both knew that the Alliance troops had them dead to rights.  
  
"So," Anders continued. "Just what the hell happened here?"  
  
  
  
  
In orbit the Drazi Sunhawks continued to go after the _Aurora_. Its sapphire beams sliced into them. One blew apart. The others peppered the unshielded armor hull of the _Aurora_ with ruby energy, leaving scorch marks and debris.  
  
The _Avenger_ , however, was not joining them. Its weapons fire seemed to slack off here, with only secondary weapons firing in the vicinity of the _Aurora_ 's weapons mounts.  
  
Given all the damage, the _Aurora_ crew was working hard to keep their ship in the fight. One such damage control team was scrambling toward a patch of unrepaired damage on Deck 20 when they saw the lights. All four turned and spotted the six dark-clad humanoid figures that appeared from a Darglan transporter effect. The six figures raised pulse rifles. The lead on the team, Petty Officer Samaro Tenga, managed to get to her omnitool. "Boarders!" she shouted into the ship comm system, seconds before a pulse blast struck her in the chest.  
  
  
  
  
The ship shook again below Julia. Not as severely as she imagined would happen, however. The _Avenger_ seemed to be holding back now, using lighter weapons and going after the _Aurora_ 's weapons in turn. "We just lost one of the plasma emitters," Angel said.  
  
Beside her Meridina relayed the information. "Boarding party spotted on Deck 20… another on Deck 10…. two more on Deck 20."  
  
"They're after Hawk and his girlfriend," Julia answered. She tapped the comm button on her chair arm. "Bridge to Richmond."  
  
" _I already have teams en route, Captain_ ," answered Richmond. " _We'll stop them._ "  
  
"I hope so." Julia returned her attention to the fight. The ship took another hit, this time from the Drazi. They smelled blood, and unlike the _Avenger_ , they were willing to make the kill. "I know shields are out, but do whatever you can to keep the Drazi from hitting us somewhere critical."  
  
"Doing what I can," Jarod answered.  
  
"Same here."  
  
"Still returning fire," noted Angel. "I got a few hits on them with their shields down, and it looks like their shields are already dropping below fifteen percent."  
  
"That's better than zero, though. Do what you can to even the odds."  
  
"Perhaps we should try the same?" Meridina suggested.  
  
"Right." Julia activated the tactical comm. "Attention all ships. We're being boarded. I say again, the _Aurora_ is being boarded. We have lost shields and the _Avenger_ and Drazi have us pinned in. Whatever you can do to help, it'd be appreciated."  
  
  
  
  
“Warmaster!” The Combat Captain at the sensor post turned toward the centre of the bridge, eyes sharp. “The pirate warship has knocked out the _Aurora_ ’s shields. We’re detecting multiple beam-in signatures, and they are requesting assistance.”  
  
Shai’jhur looked at the floating wreckage of Brakiri ships to her sides, the smashed Hyach vessel they had out-shot ahead. It was like old times, but what came next wouldn’t be. “We can afford the heavy Pentacon. Form three-dimensional pentacon! Stand by for precision warp.”  
  
Only the Dilgar, so new to the technology, would calmly think of demanding precision tactical use from warp drives they had purchased from Ferengi scrap dealers, that had been built by the Klingons seventy years before.  
  
Kaveri was working at her console, trying to think ahead. _Daring, yes, but_ Avenger _will be badly distracted, and… they never used a three-dee pentacon before._  
  
Shai’jhur glanced to her with a wry smile of two long-connected souls that sometimes had a virtually psychic intuition. “It was an old tactical plan of Warmaster Jha’dur’s. We implemented it. Stand by warp drive!”  
  
“Warp drive synchronized throughout the pentacon, Warmaster! Route is clear of enemy shipping!”  
  
“Engage!”  
  
The five ships went to warp for just a fraction of a second, lancing across the battlefield and reemerging before the _Avenger_ as she stood off, transferring boarding parties to the _Aurora._ That meant the pirate’s crew was distracted, and that was just the moment that Shai’jhur could have hoped for.  
  
“All ships, fire forward batteries!” The massed concentration of seven Hyach spinal lasers combined with the standard pulsars and bolters of the five ships as their three-dimensional pentacon covered the _Avenger_ from all directions. Her shields flared briefly, withstanding the enormous power directed against them. But the Hyach spinal lasers on the three core ships cycled quickly, and the _Avenger_ had no such luck with the next salvo. Supported by a flurry of ion bursts, bolters and pulsars from the five Dilgar ships, the Darglan shield bubble, one of the most advanced technology protective systems in the galaxy, failed. The Dilgar fire was unerring, they had the same X-RAY SPECIAL targeting sensors as the _Huásca_ r on the three big ships, and not a single shot missed. Fire was ripping across the regenerative armour of the _Avenger_ now, with the spinal lasers in particular carrying sufficient power to really make themselves felt, gouging deep through plate.  
  
Explosions rippled across the hull as the _Avenger,_ not a regular military ship and with her senior officers captive aboard the _Aurora,_ thrashed like a confused tiger caught in a trap as the flash of vapor indicated Shai’jhur’s ships had vented air to space. Instead of raising shields immediately the crew finished their beam-ins of boarding parties rather than risk the death of their comrades, and in the meantime, Shai’jhur’s pentacon continued to hammer them. Finally they brought their shields up, the hull wreathed with plasma and huge gouges and lines raked across her armour. Coming about to evade the fire, the formation caught her in every direction, and for a moment, drove the merciless battlecruiser back.  
  
It was only a moment, but Shai’jhur took it for all it was worth, and pressed home her attack. She had to keep them off the _Aurora_ long enough for her crew to get a handle on the boarding parties, or else it would be all for naught.  
  
“They will break out of the pentacon fire-cone momentarially, Warmaster. We are about to be very hard pressed indeed.” Kaveri warned, watching the power curves of the enemy ship shift.  
  
“Stand by to reverse formation by pivoting about current heading. We’ll snap around and return them to it at least the first time. Implement the orders, Battlemaster.” Shai’jhur leaned forward into her straps, and for a moment, the ghosts of ten thousand ships surrounded her pentacon. She _would not_ fail them.  
  
“Understood, Warmaster.” The human woman’s voice started to roll out in accented Dilgar, preparing the squadron to execute the elaborate manouvre. “Ready.”  
  
She watched the _Avenger_ snap violently to starboard and accelerate. “Execute!”  
  
Kaveri’s orders snapped out, and the complex three-dimensional formation turned about inside itself, a complex ballet as left became right and thrusters burned, _hard_ , to kill their velocity and get them moving on the opposite vector. _This sort of formation could have given the Nova squadrons a difficult time. It seems perfect to focus fire on a foe._ Sometimes, she couldn’t help thinking of the past, of what had led them this far - and the mirror of humanity the Dilgar seemed to be, more often than not.  
  
The commanders needed no further information. These were Rohricans, survivors of 30 years of waiting and Shai’jhur’s desperate secret operations. They had initiative that would have gotten them shot in the old Dilgar Navy, and it showed. As the evolution of the formation was completed, they immediately resumed firing upon the _Avenger,_ once again catching her into the kill-box of the three-dimensional pentacon. Shai’jhur leaned forward, chin against her gloved hands, as the maximal concentration of fire from five ships again splashed over the great Darglan battlecruiser. “Kaveri?”  
  
“Warmaster?” Kaveri glanced over to Shai’jhur, incongruous in her uniform to the other Dilgar, but now being respected--proved in battle.  
  
“They wouldn’t be fighting, these others, if the _Avenger_ wasn’t here. Third Balos works in both ways for this battle. Keep us on the _Avenger!_ ” _Just a little bit more time_...


	5. Chapter 5

The _Aurora_ shuddered beneath the impacts of enemy fire. On the bridge of the beleaguered ship, Jarod and Barnes cooperated from their stations to deal with the problems the attack was causing their beleaguered vessel.  
  
"Damage report," Julia asked, desiring the update.  
  
"Shields are still down and we've taken a hit to the port impulsor. From what I can tell, they're targeting our shield generators and engines." Jarod checked another screen.  
  
"Hawk may have downloaded information from our systems during his prior incarceration in the brig," Meridina proposed. "The _Avenger_ 's fire is remarkably accurate."  
  
"But no longer against us alone." Julia was observing closely while Shai'jhur's dreadnought and other heavy ships battered away at the Darglan-built battlecruiser. More and more fire from Hawk's ship was going toward them, not the _Aurora_ , while the Dilgar fire was battering the _Avenger_ 's armored hull down. The other ship was resilient, but the lack of proper training and experience in the other crew was showing. Their maneuvering reflected what must have been a fear that going too far would leave their boarding parties isolated.  
  
"Anything yet on those boarding parties?" Julia asked.  
  
"Commander Richmond is already deploying security teams toward the brig," Meridina said. "Would you like me to go assist?"  
  
The temptation was there. Meridina's skill set would make her invaluable to repelling the enemy. But she was also the First Officer, and had a critical role to play on the bridge given their combat situation. Ultimately Julia shook her head in the negative. "No. I need you here, Meridina. It won't do any good beating off the boarding parties if we lose the ship."  
  
"Of course," Meridina said. A part of her felt it inappropriate to be here, to be in a chair relaying orders when her skills could be put to more active use. But she was no longer a Knight of Swenya, by her own decision, and by the same she had chosen to be Julia's First Officer. This was a consequence of those choices, and so she pushed those thoughts away.  
  
 _I must trust Commander Richmond to do what she can_ , Meridina reminded herself, and she whispered a short wish, or prayer depending on one's point of view, for her former subordinate's success.

 

 

 

The ship's security teams were deploying, and Commander Richmond deployed with them. She was in action uniform and had a pulse rifle in her arms with the rest of Team A, now moving laterally across the ship on Deck 20. "Teams B and C, approach from Section H. D and F are coming from the aft," she said into the security teams' comms.  
  
" _Yes sir_ ," was the answer.  
  
The first indication of contact with the boarders was when they stumbled upon the prone figures of a damage control team. One of her people leaned over and scanned them with an omnitool. "They're still alive," the Asian woman said. "They were shot with a stun setting of some sort."  
  
"That's awfully kind of our opponents," noted Richmond drolly. They'd behaved similarly a year before as well. "Mark them for a medical team. We're proceeding."  
  
They continued toward the brig. One azure corridor after another passed by the team.  
  
They nearly stumbled into the first strike team. The black clad humanoid figures came around a corridor just ahead of them. Their technique was sloppy to Richmond's eye; just moving in a mass, but they had at least been monitoring their sensors and knew her people were coming. They opened fire the same moment Richmond's people did.  
  
The teams were nearly matched, seven on six with Richmond being the extra shooter on her side, but the exchange of fire proved even better for her. Blue pulses filled the space between the two teams. The first hits on either side were absorbed by personal forcefields, but only the first. Richmond's target went down. A cry beside her told her she'd lost one of hers.  
  
The difference here was tactics. Richmond's people dropped to a knee, presenting a smaller target and stabilizing their aim. The other side didn't. Her people practiced concentration of fire, the others didn't. In the exchange that followed she lost one more member of her team, but they lost all but two. The last two finally ducked back into the corridor they'd emerged from. Richmond gestured and one of her people pulled a stun grenade. The object was the size of an orange and shaped like a control handle. The throw was practiced and precise. It hit the opposite wall of the corridor entrance and bounced further in. A bright flash of energy temporarily filled the air. Richmond glanced at her sensors and confirmed her targets were down.  
  
She had a choice. Secure the boarders, or head on to the brig. Given the location of her people right now and the boarders, only the latter would let her arrive before they could take the brig. So she made that choice. "Team G, re-deploy to Section G Deck 20, marker is down. Secure prisoners."  
  
" _Yes sir_ ," was the response.  
  
She and her team continued on.

 

 

 

On the rooftop of the Dilgar cloning center on Tira, Tra'dur and Cat were finishing their examination of the explosives on the barrage gates. “It’s an Octaazacubane compound meta-stabilized by secondary compounding with a biogel, Cat,” she looked up, triumph flashing on her face before she fell back to a frown.  
  
Caterina nodded at the result. Now that they weren't being shot at, she and Tra'dur were able to focus on the task at hand. "Octaazacubane. Hrm. I suppose we could synthesize a neutralizing compound. But I'm not sure my omnitool can replicate something like that."  
  
"Besides, we'd have to hit every gate," said Lindstrom. Nearby Lucy was still on the Brakiri transport, making sure the pilot obeyed instructions. "If our new friend's correct, we don't have time for that. Any other options?"  
  
"An electrical current would probably do it, if we could introduce one to the bombs."  
  
“Correct, it could be destabilized by electrical current. That would deflag the explosive in a sub-order detonation. If we could control the electrical current supply we could control the detonation order and keep it from being strong enough to damage the gates,” Tra’dur offered, scribbling some set of calculations onto a small notepad and handing it to Cat. “Now, how to introduce a current…”  
  
Caterina looked over the calculations and checked the scan results again. "The gate," she said. "The gates and barrage, I mean. They're made of metal. But the water's brackish. Do the records show if they use a sacrificial anode to protect against corrosion?"  
  
Tra’dur blinked. “Oh right. We have such little water on Rohric…” She had an armoured box of a little computer that could access the Tiran network, and leaned into the cover of the massive concrete of the building, delicately tapping keys across finger-pads and the click of retracted demi-claws. “Yes, the barrage motor-generator rooms also have the galvanic rig in them.”  
  
Cat grinned at that. "Perfect! If we can channel the necessary current into the wiring, we'll disable the bombs!"  
  
“Galvanic lines are ‘dumb’ without a control circuit. We’d need to physically hook a pulse-modulator into the circuit or else hack and reprogram something already in the motor-generator room that’s linked to their power supply.”  
  
"So we need to get over there," Lindstrom remarked.  
  
"Well, we have one of their vehicles," Cat said. "We could fly there. They may not even realize it's us until we're already landing."  
  
“That would still be a hot assault. The control centre is the perfect place to defend the charges from,” Tra’dur said quietly, fingering a bandolier of grenades she had somehow picked up during the day. Unlike Cat, she was perfectly comfortable with weapons.  
  
Lindstrom activated the comm line. "Anders, we think we have a plan to eliminate the threat to the gates. But we'll need enough firepower to take out whoever is watching the place."  
  
" _I don't have any Marines to spare_ ," Anders said. " _But I might have something for you_. _I'll send them up._ "  
  
"I wonder what he means by that?" Cat wondered aloud.  
  
She got her answer a few minutes later when the roof door opened again… and two big, bloodied Krogan in battle armor stomped onto the roof. "Uh… hi," Cat squeaked.  
  
Lucy looked over from where she was monitoring their captive pilot. "So you're the biotic I sensed rampaging around earlier."  
  
One of the two, a red-eyed Krogan, eyed the lightsaber in her hand. "And you're that Human the mercs were screaming about." He chuckled. "Name's Urdnot Wrex."  
  
"Nakmor Drack," said the other Krogan.  
  
"And you were working for the Brakiri," Lucy said.  
  
Lindstrom looked somewhat bewildered at that, but said nothing.  
  
"Key word there. 'Were'. So." Wrex flexed his arms. "Major Anders said something about a hot landing."  
  
"Those are always fun," Drack added  
  
"We're hitting the control center for the barrage," Lindstrom said. "So our science officers can execute a plan to disable the bombs on the gates."  
  
"Ah. Good plan." Wrex cracked his knuckles. "I'm not the best swimmer, so I'm in."  
  
"Prosthetics and water don't mix. So let's get this done," said Drack.  
  
Tra’dur, saying nothing of the abrupt change of heart, shoved her hands into her tactical webbing and glanced quietly from Lindstrom to Cat. Her anxiety over placing trust for the city in the hands of defectors was reflected only in the way her small claws silently flexed. But there was no other way.

 

 

 

On the bridge of the _Shenzhou_ , Li watched the _Aurora_ endure another barrage from the attacking Drazi. "They're not working together very well," she observed.  
  
"Evidently not, Captain," Commander Otiros said from his seat beside her. "The Drazi are going for the kill regardless of their allies' efforts."  
  
"We can't let them." Li frowned at the thought of losing the _Aurora_. The officers of the other ship had saved her from the hell of prison and given her an opportunity to live the life her dear mothers would have been proud to see her live. She would not let them be lost, not to these genocidal maniacs. "Helm, interpose us between the Drazi and the port side of the _Aurora_."  
  
At the helm, Lieutenant Tabitha Crosswell responded immediately. "Aye, Captain," she said, her English that of the New Lancaster colonies descended from the northern English counties. "Adjusting position."  
  
"Full power to shields, every _itam_ you can manage."  
  
Otiros' order was echoed by the other Dorei on the bridge, Operations officer Lieutenant Commander Turam Ipigos. The blue-skinned, teal-spotted Dorei woman moved her slender fingers over the controls. "Shields are now at sixty percent."  
  
"I'm locking on the next group, Captain," said Lieutenant Enrique Medrano. The tall _Cebuano_ was quick to anticipate her by adding, "Firing."  
  
Sapphire bolts erupted from the bow pulse plasma cannons of the _Shenzhou_. They were not as powerful as their counterparts on the _Aurora_ and _Avenger_ , but against the unshielded Drazi they proved nearly as lethal. One Sunhawk spun away, leaking atmosphere and flame. The second hit by Medrano's fire blew apart another. Torpedoes blew the wing off of a third.  
  
The Drazi attack didn't relent. With the _Shenzhou_ in the way, firing her phasers and plasma cannons rapidly to cover the _Aurora_ , the Drazi commanders started to go around her. This proved fruitless as the rest of the ad hoc Alliance squadron met them as well. The _Koenig_ , _Eagle_ , and _Heerman_ cooperated in pursuing the Drazi maneuvering around them. The Dorei and Alakin ships moved up above and behind the _Shenzhou_ to help take fire and block off the Drazi approach vectors. The _Tu'pam_ zipped around between them, pouring plasma fire where she could.  
  
Challenged, the Drazi pressed their attack in greater numbers. Wave after wave of Drazi Sunhawks flew in, their weapons blazing with ruby light that constantly met the shields of the _Shenzhou_ and the other ships. The Alakin warbird _Yreep_ lost shields first. The Drazi fire striking the bare brown and yellow hull of the winged starship left wounds spewing flame and atmospheric gas in the moments before emergency forcefields or bulkheads could contain the hull breaches.  
  
"Shields down to forty percent," Ipigos warned. "We're taking so much fire the shield generators are being overwhelmed. We're already taking bleedthrough damage. Armor self-repair systems fully engaged."  
  
Li nodded and gripped the arms of her chair, as if to provide additional support combined with her harness. Otiros gave her a concerned look. "Captain, we may need to resume maneuvering soon."  
  
"We have to hold position with the _Aurora_ as long as possible," she replied. "Otherwise the Drazi may destroy them." Even as she gave the command, the ship shuddered again, with an entire squadron of Sunhawks unloading their strongest fire into the _Shenzhou_ 's shields.  
  
"Shields down to thirty percent."  
  
 _I will buy you as much time as I can, Julia_ , Li thought. _That is all I can do._

 

 

 

Julia did not miss Li's efforts, and those of the other commanders. "Can we get shields back?"  
  
"Too many generators are offline from battle damage," Barnes answered. "We've got repair crews doing what they can, but it's going to take a while."  
  
The ship shook again. "They just took out a plasma emitter, starboard side," warned Angel.  
  
The _Avenger_ 's fire on them was nevertheless light. Most of its fury was being directed at the Dilgar pentacon that had come to the _Aurora_ 's assistance. Julia watched the holo-viewscreen as plasma cannon fire from the big Darglan-built ship savaged one of the _Tikrit_ -class ships in the Dilgar formation. "Keep fire up, as best as you can," she told Angel.  
  
"It would help if we could get the bow cannons back on target."  
  
"Sorry, but with the impulsor damage, we can't outmaneuver them," Locarno said.  
  
"Do what you can, Commander," Julia said. She turned her head to Meridina. "Status of the boarding parties?"  
  
"Three parties defeated so far. Commander Richmond will be arriving at the brig just ahead of one of the parties."  
  
"Hopefully she can hold them until the other teams get to her." WIth that, Julia returned her attention to the battle over Tira.

 

 

 

Richmond and her team arrived at the brig. The two guards on duty there already had their weapons out and ready. Behind them, the prisoners were sitting quietly in their cells, observing with obvious interest.  
  
"Defensive positions," ordered Richmond. "And seal the door. They'll be here any minute."  
  
"You should probably let us go," Hawk said. "If my friends have sent who I think they've sent…"  
  
"Your input is noted," Richmond answered. "And ignored."  
  
"Your bruises and broken bones, lady," said Hawk. in the cell beside him, Helen snorted.  
  
Richmond turned her attention to the door. The seal would take time for her opponents to work through, unless they used a blasting charge. Which had a time delay of its own anyway.  
  
But the unexpected happened.  
  
With a loud shriek of protest, the door began to slide open again. As if someone was physically forcing it open. Gloved fingers appeared in the gap that now formed between the door and the side of the doorway. Someone was gripping the door and forcing it open, in defiance of the seal and all of the inherent mechanisms made to prevent someone from doing just that.  
  
An object popped in through the now-open doorway. "Grenade!" Everyone ducked behind the workstation or into the open cells in the second before the blast shook the area. An energy wave dissipated against Richmond's personal shield A stun grenade of some sort, little different than the one she had used earlier, but less potent.  
  
"Fire!" she shouted. Her team, and the on-duty guards, opened up on the doorway. The burst of fire hit a figure who impulsively rushed in. After a personal shield absorbed a couple of shots the attacker went down.  
  
Return fire came around the edges, fierce and heavy. Richmond and her people had to keep to cover themselves, although not so much that they couldn't keep the fire up.  
  
And then another grenade flew in, and another… these went further than the first had. One landed at the opening of a cell that one of her people was taking cover in. There was nothing that officer could do at that point, and the stun grenade knocked him unconscious despite his shield.  
  
The next figure that came in was shot at as well. But unlike the first, this one had a long, massive tower shield formed in front of him, off the same silvery material that Hawk and Helen had used earlier. This one was using the Darglan enhancement nanites to form a protective shield for himself. Richmond thought it clever, at least for a short-term advantage. In the long-term she and her guards could maintain fire and batter through the nanites.  
  
As it turned out, they didn't have the time for that.  
  
Behind their shielded ally, the rest of the enemy team was moving in with weapons out and firing. After an exchange off fire another of Richmond's people went down. She noticed it and frowned. She looked over their opponents and hid a grin. "Cover me," she demanded, and the guards nearest her nodded.  
  
With the cover fire of two of her guards, Richmond emerged from cover and held her rifle steady. She aimed low, almost to the ground, and spotted when she thought she'd find. The shield maker hadn't made his shield quite long enough. It hovered about twenty centimeters above  
the ground. That gave her sufficient room to aim as his foot. She pulled the trigger immediately.  
  
The blue pulse hit the shield holder square in the foot. A shriek of pain and surprise came. The shield-holder lost their concentration,or something to that effect, and the shield lost its cohesion and retracted a bit. This opened up a second shot that hit the man in the lower leg, and a third. The shield-holder toppled.  
  
But the others were in now. The enemy took cover in the nearest cells, or on the opposite side of the control station. One actually went up to it and started operating a multidevice. It wasn't hard for Richmond to guess what they were doing. "Take out their hacker!" she ordered, immediately trying to shoot the enemy in question.  
  
Before she could, another of the dark-clad figures shot forward and grabbed her, or rather her weapon. She held on for dear life, intending to wrest control of her rifle back. Richmond was stunned when she instead was lifted into the air with her weapon. Her attacker was strong enough to lift her with one arm. She got a glimpse of his face. An alien of light skin that would be Caucasian on a Human. Thin ridges - bone ridges? - were on the temples above the alien's thin eyebrows. From the angle she thought she saw more ridges on the visible ear, which ended in a point reminiscent of Vulcanoids. He glared at her and moved, pulling her in a motion while he seemed to be trying to yank her rifle away from her.  
  
A moment later she was flying across the room, her grip on the weapon lost. She slammed into one of her guards and they went down. When she looked back up she noticed the alien man picked up and tossing another _Aurora_ security officer. This one went flying back into the forcefield of Helen's cell. Given the force with which the field was hit, it was no surprise he went down unconscious.  
  
She still had a couple guards in the fight, and Richmond herself pulled her sidearm out. They could still win it, she felt, if they could bring the alien down before he tossed them all around.  
  
Then Richmond saw they were out of time.  
  
The hacker succeeded.  
  
The forcefields over Hawk and Helen's cells dropped. The two jumped into action. Nanite material flowed from their wrists and formed blades. Hawk's blade was sharp and strong enough that when the guard he attacked tried to block it with his rifle, the blade cut it in two cleanly. He followed up with a kick that sent the officer to the ground with a broken jaw. Helen didn't give such a chance to her target, striking with enough force in a push that sent her foe flying. She looked to the others. "About time!"  
  
"Get everyone off the ship, now," Hawk ordered. He was speaking into his multidevice. "We…"  
  
Richmond was already firing at that point. One of her shots hit Hawk in the chest, sending him down. The other hit the strong alien and did the same.  
  
Unfortunately, her next shot didn't manage the same on Helen. A howl of rage came from Helen at the impact of the shot on her shoulder, just above the heart. Instead of falling unconscious, she merely snarled and whipped a hand out.  
  
Richmond never saw the blades in mid-air. She felt them first, powerful impacts that tore through material and flesh to embed themselves into her right shoulder and arm. The shock of the impact caused her right hand to fall away from her weapon. One-handed, her aim went off and she only managed a glancing shot on the enraged Helen, who seemed to shake off the impact against her side. Before another shot could be tried, Helen was in close-quarters. Richmond had to pull her hand back to prevent the swipe from severing it at the wrist.  
  
Then the other arm came up. There was nothing the _Aurora_ security chief could do to keep it from plunging into her belly. Pain shot up through her torso at being impaled through the belly and lower spine. Richmond slumped against the wall.  
  
Enraged, Helen stabbed her again. This time the blade went into her chest, cutting through ribs to slice through Richmond's lung. She let out a harsh breath at that. Blood began to fill her lung the moment the blade was pulled away. And there was yet more pain as Helen's other arm came back in and a third stab punctured her other lung. The fourth stab was lower, then higher…  
  
Richmond coughed up blood when she tried to speak, stopping any words from being articulate in the hacking sound. Her green eyes looked up at Helen's face. Pure rage burned in those gray eyes, the one mark of East Asian ancestry on Helen's face, which was twisted into a ferocious, hate-filled snarl. But before the sixth stab could land, the strong alien grabbed her arm. "She's down," he said. "We've got to get back. The ship's taking a hammering."  
  
"Fine." Helen's voice was a growl. She seemed to struggling against her temper. "Is he okay?"  
  
"He'll be fine when we get him back to the ship," was the alien's answer. "We have to go. _Now_."  
  
Helen looked down at her blood-soaked blades. One shifted shape and became a visible comm device. "Helen to _Avenger_. Get us out of here."  
  
Richmond watched them disappear in flashes of white light. Darglan transporter signatures. When she tried to breath out, blood bubbled from her mouth.  
  
At that point, she lost consciousness.

 

 

 

The commandeered Brakiri troop transport was approaching the barrage dam. In the rear loading area Lindstrom's security team finished final weapons checks. "What'll we do about him?" Lindstrom asked Lucy, gesturing to the pilot.  
  
"We have an understanding," Lucy said from her place at the back of the piloting compartment. "Once we land he's going to give me his sidearm and leave."  
  
"He's just going to raise his boss and tell them where we are."  
  
"They'll know something's up with this thing anyway," Drack said. "The only thing he'll tell them is what they'll already know."  
  
"What can we expect in terms of defenses?" Lindstrom eyed the approaching structure. They were maybe fifty seconds from a landing point.  
  
"Human and Brakiri mercs," Wrex said. "The guard party for the control room. They won't have the arming codes for the bombs, though. Greden'll have the trigger, and he's probably across town in his HQ." Wrex pulled his shotgun from hits mounting place above his tail. The large weapon automatically extended to firing mode.  
  
"A Claymore." Reubens' awe was evident. "I've always wanted to fire one of those."  
  
"Hey knock yourself out." He offered the weapon. "The interesting part is when the recoil breaks your arm," Wrex added, grinning.  
  
The grin turned into a chuckle at the look that crossed Reubens' face. Wrex withdrew the weapon a moment later.  
  
"Landing now," the pilot reported. His voice made it clear that whatever happened, all he wanted to do was run.  
  
The transport craft hovered to a landing on a cloud of dust and debris. One of Lindstrom's security personnel, Petty Officer Mreep, slid into the control chair for the support gun. The Alakin officer brought the barrel into position to provide fire support.  
  
The moment the craft was landed, the pilot released his harness and jumped out the door to his left. He ran away from his craft and their destination, as expected.  
  
"Let's move, people!" Lindstrom ordered, jumping off with pulse rifle up. The others followed, Wrex and Drack in the lead and Lucy remaining in position to protect Caterina and Tra'dur.  
  
The control center was set into the middle of the barrage dam's structure, attached by a spit of landfill to the rest of the colony. Their landing site was on that spit, roughly thirty meters from the front door.  
  
They made it twenty meters before the first shots rang out.  
  
Ruby bursts erupted from the ground in front of Lindstrom. PPG fire. He reacted the only way he could in his open position; he started to run. The snap-hiss of Lucy's lightsaber sounded to one side. Beside him, Wrex was covered in the dark light of biotically-formed dark matter, a protective field that would take a few shots before it dissipated.  
  
Mreep opened fire a moment later. The pulse cannon now under her control spat pulses of orange light into the control center's outer wall, and the windows being used as firing positions. The suppressive fire had its desired effect. The fire against them slackened.  
  
They got to the door. Lindstrom's plan had been to kick it in, or blow it open. Urdnot Wrex had his own plan. A surge of biotic power struck the door and dented it in. It didn't come off its track entirely, however.  
  
At least, not until Wrex slammed into it.  
  
His shotgun thundered a moment later. There was a scream, calls for backup, and Lindstrom was inside with the Krogan. Fire was collecting on Wrex's biotic field. It wouldn't last more than another second or two. Lindstrom used that second to open up with his own pulse rifle. Blue bolts erupted, _WHUM WHUM WHUM_ , and found a Brakiri merc in body armor. The merc went down regardless. The slacking fire bought time for Wrex to find momentary cover in front of the security desk near the door.  
  
Drack entered next. His assault rifle swept in the opposite direction, toward a metal-backed door. Lucy swept an arm out and it opened, revealing a corridor of offices beyond where more mercs were hiding to evade the pulse cannon of the transport outside. Drack's assault rifle thundered a second before they could react. Two of them went down before the others could get to the protective cover of the offices in the hall.  
  
But the direction that interested them was beyond the security desk. More fire came from that direction. They might have hit Drack from behind if not for Lucy, now working on deflecting fire back toward the shooters. With more of Lindstrom's people coming through the door, and Wrex popping up again to fire another shot from his massive cannon of a shotgun, they soon had enough fire and protection to move forward. "Opam, Bower, on that door, watch our back," Lindstrom ordered.  
  
"Yes sir." The two security officers took up their positions with the desk as cover, freeing Drack to join Wrex again.  
  
Beyond the security desk was another hall. The mercs they'd shot were in the open; the others had scrambled into the secured offices beyond. As they moved through Wrex and Drack cleared the offices like hardened veterans. Lindstrom was awed by the way the two Krogan moved with tactical finesse. Drack would open the door, Wrex would throw in a bolt of biotic force guaranteed to send anyone inside flying, and then either of their shotguns would ring out once or twice. Lindstrom figured it would have taken his full security team twice the time to clear their way down the hall, and that was if they were moving quickly and not concerning themselves with potential casualties.  
  
They reached the control center for the dams to find the mercs had turned it into their hardened defensive point. "Allow me," Lucy said to the two Krogan. With what seemed like suicidal confidence she stepped forward, lightsaber in hand, and went into the kill zone. Any other human being would have died. Even the two Krogan would have faced so much fire they might have gone down. But with the powers at her direction, the speed at which she could move, all of the fire in the world couldn't stop Lucy. Her lightsaber was a sapphire blur in the air, catching seemingly every shot (certainly every one that could have actually hit her). Within a few moments she was at the first of the mercs. A swing of her weapon, a cry, and two dismembered arms and a rifle hit the ground. Without even looking towards them, Lucy sent two flying in a wild, unfocused surge of power.  
  
"Huh." Wrex glanced to Drack. "Impressive."  
  
"Yeah," agreed Drack.  
  
With that exchange the two Krogan went in to join her. Behind them, Lindstrom kept Cat and Tra'dur back, allowing the two science officers to watch as the Krogan and Lucy worked together to clear the room. It didn't take long, between the fury of the Krogans' firearms or the speed and raw power at Lucy's disposal.  
  
When the last of them went down Lindstrom tapped his omnitool. "Mreep, Liu, come in."  
  
" _What about this transport?_ "  
  
"Blow it," he ordered.  
  
By this point Cat and Tra'dur were heading to the controls. "This shouldn't take too long," Cat said.  
  
"Whatever happens, we'll hold," answered Lindstrom. "Just make this work."  
  
“I’ve modified this sensor pack to work as the modular, but Cat, I need you to interface with your multitool to figure out the length of the galvanic wires. We have to know the length to calculate the signal pulse modulation." The latter was for the benefit of Lindstrom and the Krogan. "If we get the energization pulse off we could end up destroying the gates ourselves.” Tra’dur knelt down with a bit of trembling freneticism finally showing through.  
  
"I'm already calculating that, getting scan results to make sure," Cat said.  
  
"How much longer?"  
  
"Not long," Cat answered Lindstrom.  
  
They were answered by the explosion outside. Lucy looked to the window looking out over the vehicle lot. The transport they'd used was a burning wreck, as was planned.  
  
The group of Blood Pack mercenaries beyond it? Not as planned.  
  
"Well, you may want to hurry up all the same," she said. "We've got company."

 

 

 

They had locked down the bridge’s access to the ship controls and left the _Huáscar_ floating still in space, and now, they were nearly to the end of their journey. Zhengli Varma could feel the burn in her lungs of a strenuous exertion, of a series of desperate fire-fights that had brought them this far. She flexed her fingers around her PPG and nodded, looking about her little group. “Just one lunge left, and we will have the bridge. Everyone ready? Simmons, Glenkov, you will give us covering fire from that junction, Saumarez, do what you can, you are doing _great_ , but do _not_ kill yourself doing it. Watters, you are with me. We will take the security station and then I shall override the blast doors. Questions?”  
  
“No sir!”  
  
“No, sir!” they echoed.  
  
Elia smiled, tho’ her expression was dreadful, wiped her nose, and reached out. “I’m ready, Captain.”  
  
“Take it easy, Saumarez. I mean to get my crew through this, and that damned well includes you, Ensign.” She cracked a smile. “Battlefield commission. They can court-martial me for violating the MRA later.” She tugged part of her insignia off of a shoulder-strap, and offered it. “All right, thirty second count on my mark.”  
  
The surge of pride as she took the insignia and affixed it was as intense as the one that Zhengli had seen on her comrades, felt herself, as they turned out at West Point to go straight to fighting the Minbari. She took her position with a tight little smile on her face that said all it needed to.  
  
“Mark.” She took a few deep breaths, flexing her hands again, letting the pounding of her heart fade into the background, as she softly counted down. “Now!” The rifle came up, and she was moving to rush the control station, plasma blasts streaking out as she fired from the hip. _I joined the Fleet, not the GROPOS!_  
  
It was a rapid fusillade of fire from her people, but there were only four defenders at the post, and Elia took them on in warfare both mental and physical while Corporal Watters led point. They were pushing themselves to the limit, but in doing so, they ended it in seconds. The wounded and dead lay around the post, and Zhengli was at the control station. It read an internal override lock, but as Captain she still had the code for that.  
  
“Breaching positions!” She placed her people in what-cover was available, then keyed in the override herself. “Weapons down, now!” She half-screamed, already charging through the door before the crew inside could react. _Let it end, please, I do not want to kill any more of my crew!_  
  
Inside was a charnel house, at least eight dead. One of the sensor techs, who had been unarmed and kept their heads down during the fighting on the bridge, was bandaging the Bosun’s Mate who had somehow survived. A few others were manning their posts, looking up in varying degrees of shock and relief as Zhengli stormed onto the bridge with her pistol. There was Foster, there were several other officers with Nightwatch backgrounds… Several of his men who had the same background.  
  
Dead in varying degrees of squalor and PPG burns.  
  
And there, toppled over the command chair, with twelve pulses scouring his body but his handsome, almost pretty young face intact, was James Reichert, pale and almost graceful in death, like some 19th century painting of war rather than the real thing.  
  
“... Ah, James…” She stepped forward, and gently lowered him down to the deck herself, closing his eyes and shrugging off her jacket to place it carefully over his face. “Rest well, _kshatriya_ , your duty is done and well.” She murmured it in soft tones to herself, before standing to press the comm controls; “This is Captain Varma, I am in command on the bridge once again. Major Foster and his mutineers here are dead. Those of you who remain, surrender _immediately_ and you will be returned safely to Alliance space upon the end of these hostilities. You have sixty seconds to comply.”

The comm-line from engineering opened. “Captain, this is Commander Farallon. I’ve got engineering down tight and most of the aft spaces as well. What are you going to need from me?”  
  
“Combat power, Commander. The battle is going poorly for our side, and we are going to have to bring _Huáscar_ into the line as soon as we can.”  
  
“Bringing the reactor to combat output now, Captain,” a grim, resigned, and exhausted voice answered. “We’re with you. But God, it’s the Civil War all over again.”  
  
“Worse, Commander. Worse. Stand to your duty, Commander, it is all we can do.” She glanced down at the shrouded figure lying at her feet. “As soon as security reports the ship is secure, we will be clearing for action. Make ready, everyone.”  
  
Elia was standing by the sensor deck, with its techs still alive and now resuming their duties as the Bosun’s Mate was carried away on a stretcher. Corporal Watters took up his position even though she was a Marine.  
  
As she did, Elia turned to Zhengli. “I’m not sure we have the time. That big Dilgar dreadnought is taking a pounding from the pirate battlecruiser. If we hold engineering, the computer core, and the bridge, we can operate the weapons off remote, right? We should call stations now. And it might make the enlisted go to their stations even if they were fighting us, for fear of an alien attack. They don’t need to understand, just obey.”  
  
The Sinic woman bit her lip, staring at the tactical display for a moment, before she gave a single sharp nod. “Corporal Watters! Sound Battle Stations! All hands, this is the Captain! Lay to your battle stations, _Huáscarenos,_ we are going into action, this is _not_ a drill or a trick! Clear for action and all pilots to your fighters!”  
  
Elia took position next to the sensor operators. She didn’t know what to do, but she could _sense_ when the operators felt they’d found something important. That would have to be enough, for the paucity of regular officers. After five painful minutes they finished working to stations, shields up and about half of their fighters successfully launching.  
  
“Helm, new course, zero-six-five mark zero-two-zero relative, all ahead standard. Bring interceptors and shields online. Battery control, give me that enemy battlecruiser, both main beams!”  
  
“...Locking.. Locked on target, Captain!”  
  
Elia’s eyes widened and she snapped to address Zhengli before the sensor operator could open his mouth to report to her. “Their shields are down, Captain, we’ve got a chance to get the drop on them!”  
  
“Everything, missiles, plasma cannons, particle beams, _now!_ Alpha strike them, _immediate!”_ Her orders snapped out to fire control, and she leaned forward in her seat.  
  
“Aye Aye, Captain! Firing!”  
  
As the _Avenger_ came about from recovering her boarding parties from the _Aurora,_ she was abruptly struck by the full power of the _Huáscar_ ’s batteries. The two main beams were powerful enough to heel her on her beam-ends, burning massive streaks down the Darglan armour with raw power to make up for their want of finesse, leaving weapons turrets wrecked and smashed, the _Avenger_ ’s defenses having been hit so hard by so many weapons that finally major systems were being smashed and destroyed with no protection from shields or armour.  
  
“Burn, you pirates… keep firing, maximum cycle rate! They will recover, but we can do them real hurt until they do!”  
  
As the _Huáscar_ kept firing, the big Dilgar dreadnought, the _Magaratha,_ pulled herself out of a dead spin as one of her starboard engines came back. Thrusting into formation with the two _Sekhmet_ s, the three ships all that remained of their pentacon, they swung back toward the _Avenger…_ And opened fire with renewed intensity.  
  
“ _Magaratha_ , keep to our port! We can cover you with interceptors!” Her voice snapped out in Dilgar, as her eyes watched the display and she smoothly switched back. “Where are my fighters? Fire control, watch those Sunhawks on the starboard! Take them with the flank cannons! Hard to starboard! We have nowhere near won yet.”  
  
“Nineteen fighters forming into coverage against missile fire, we don’t have pilots for the rest yet, Captain!” One of the comms ratings confirmed.  
  
“Engaging as ordered,” weapons repeated back.  
  
Elia looked up from the tactical display. “Sir, the _Avenger_ is bringing her shields back up, but the energy trace already suggest localized failures. They’ve taken serious internal damage.”  
  
“Keep hitting them,” Zhengli said tautly. Ahead of them the _Avenger_ was coming about. They'd pay for it.

 

 

 

With the _Huáscar’s_ precipitous attack on the _Avenger,_ the situation for the heavy pentacon, which had seen one _Tikrit_ destroyed and another disabled by the _Avenger_ ’s fire had abruptly changed. The accumulated damage had been so great as to temporarily cripple the _Magaratha_ and destroy one _Tikrit_ with another damaged when, abruptly, the tremendous forward batteries of the _Huáscar_ had gored the _Avenger_ like a lion on its meat.  
  
“Warmaster, _Huáscar_ has joined the fight! She’s hitting the _Avenger_ , hard!” Kaveri Varma’s heart soared - her daughter must have retaken her ship, and brought her into the line without hesitation.  
  
“Warmaster, we’re receiving a request to conform movements with the _Huáscar,_ they need cover from the Drazi attacks on their flank.”  
  
“Do so,” Shai’jhur ordered. She was hiding her own grin. Little Zhengli had been a name known to her for decades. There was something in her triumph which naturally thrilled the soul.  
  
“I knew she could, Kaveri,” Shai’jhur said softly, and in English, to avoid breaking the tempo of the bridge, before switching back to Dilgar. “Now we need to finish this fight. What’s the status of the Drazi squadrons?”  
  
“Pressing hard, Warmaster. We are on the verge of being overwhelmed in all sectors.” She kept her voice level, but the tactical plot had very little good news to offer.  
  
“Detach the _Sekhmet_ section to reinforce the main body. Direct them to conform to Captain Ming-Chung’s movements, she is in the best place to operate with them. I want to hammer the _Avenger_ to pieces but we can’t lose the battle just to see it done.”  
  
“Understood, Warmaster. Our own damage is becoming critical, though the repair parties are working to restore what they can.”  
  
“Here, I have an idea…” Her eyes suddenly gleamed. “Detach them. Summon another ship from another direction to surprise them instead. It will be worth two battlecruisers locked in a turning battle.”  
  
Ahead of them the _Avenger,_ wreathed in the fire of her interceptor grids, was half covered in scars, but still a fighting warship. Shai’jhur intended to shortly remedy that.

 

 

 

Commander Abebech Imra was her own little legend in the Alliance military forces. With a pair of dictator shades, and a resume an arm long claiming she had fought for pretty much every decent regime within a hundred light-years of the Fracture, she had an isolated, rock-solid crispness that belied the Alliance stereotypes of S0T5. A few weeks after the constitution had been signed, she showed up and signed up for the Alliance Navy.  
  
After serving on a succession of large ships, she had been the Operations Officer on the dreadnought _MacArthur,_ shot down deep in the Reich during a major counteroffensive. Two hundred and eight survivors from the isolated squadron had been rounded up by Imra and told to hide. Somehow the SS patrols had failed to find them and their evasion and recovery had saved their lives, considering what the Reich did to alien and non-white POWs. She’d been given the _Heerman_ after that, and in three months already made her mark  
  
Even now in the heat of a battle that they had started while outnumbered almost three-to-one, the Old Woman was as calm and inscrutable as ever underneath her glasses. (She did smile when they called her that, though.) The battle raged all around, and her soft-spoken orders came only when necessary, directives to a well-drilled crew.  
  
Her Helmswoman, Lieutenant Sarah Jenkins, glanced back to see her glancing at the tactical holo, the light from it illuminating the deathly pallor on her black skin, her hands clad in sharp gloves, as ever. There were times when the Old Woman came off as scary as hell, and serving under her was _definitely_ an acquired taste.  
  
“Helm, seventy-five degrees to starboard, nose up twenty-five, full impulse,” she said in precise English with a hint of Ethiopia slipping through, or wherever it was, since Ethiopia hadn’t existed for thousands of years in her home universe.  
  
“Aye, Captain. Coming about..” She obeyed as the _Heerman_ peeled to the _Koenig_ ’s port.  
  
Imra’s hand shifted and the tactical holo flashed. “Torpedoes fire on designation,” she ordered as the designated target flashed for weapons. It was a Sunhawk trailing drive gas. The torpedoes lanced out and found the wound that had already been made. They burned bright in the flash of impact, and the ship’s drives went completely dead, crippled and spinning off as a hulk.  
  
“Come about to starboard,” she ordered. “Then form on the _Koenig_ again.”  
  
“Weapons, target the enemy fighters,” she added a moment later, addressing the lithe Turkish man at the weapons station.  
  
“Aye, Captain!” Lt. Abdulmehmet’s answered with alacrity now and a hasty salvo of forward weapons onto the crossing targets smashed four of the large and ill-manoeuvring Drazi fighters.  
  
“Message from the _Magaratha_ , Captain! They are engaging the _Avenger_ in tandem with _Huáscar_ ; the enemy's shields are down, they need any help possible.”  
  
“Before she can withdraw… And the Huáscar has switched sides again. How apropos.” It was an unusually extensive statement in combat from Imra. She keyed her tactical link. “Commander Apley, I aim to come about hard to starboard and thread through that central group of Drazi. I’ll be on the _Avenger_ then and she’s uniquely vulnerable to an assault ship from the port quarter. Please cover me.”  
  
“Clear, Commander. Forming to your port to engage the Drazi Centre…”  
  
Sarah though her Commander approved of Apley. The orders rolled out sharp and precise, and they ran the gauntlet at close range, sweeping through unshielded opposition toward the stunningly battered hull of the _Avenger._  
  
“Weapons, target the port nacelles and fire.”  
  
With that freedom, Abdulmehmet laid in the coordinates for the upper nacelle and opened fire with their full batteries. Lancing across the field in a strafing run, while the _Avenger_ was engaged with the massive Dilgar warship and the huge _Huáscar,_ a limping _Aurora_ sweeping around to strike them from starboard, they now had the enemy boxed in.  
  
The crew of the _Avenger_ had just begun to charge their warp drives to escape when the concentration hit the nacelle. Piercing the ablated and wrecked self-repairing armour, it dug deep. The result was thoroughly dramatic. The upper left nacelle exploded.  
  
“Cover us behind the dreadnoughts!” Imra snapped.  
  
Sarah drove them on a pinwheel course up and under the _Huáscar_ to evade fire from the veritably crippled _Avenger,_ while behind them, the _Aurora_ again opened fire.  
  
Commander Imra clapped a gloved hand into gloved fist, and other than that, was as calm as ever.

 

 

 

The change in the tide of battle with the _Avenger_ changed the mood on the _Aurora_ bridge. With the _Huáscar_ in the fight and the _Heerman_ 's attack run crippling the battlecruiser's warp cability, the _Aurora_ was in position to finish her foe off. "I don't want them escaping," Julia said. "Target the likely location of their jump drive and fire."  
  
"Firing now," Angel said, enthusiasm in her tone.  
  
One by one, the plasma emitters and cannons on the starboard side of the _Aurora_ lit up, scouring the same side on the _Avenger_. The battlecruiser strove to return fire with her own weapons, and where she hit the _Aurora_ 's unshielded hull was being blackened and broken. But with the fire of the _Huáscar_ still on _Avenger_ , and _Magaratha_ supporting, the _Avenger_ was in deep trouble, and her fire was clearly slacking from loss of power.  
  
"Perhaps we should offer them the chance to surrender," Meridina proposed.  
  
"Knowing them, they won't take it," Julia said. "But for form's sake…"  
  
"Putting you on," Jarod said.  
  
"Vessel _Avenger_ , this is Captain Andreys of the _Aurora_ ," Julia said. "If you surrender now you won't be harmed. We will take you into Alliance custody." That was important. Julia already knew Shai'jhur wanted to execute Hawk and his allies, and Zhengli might feel the same way. Both saw Hawk and his people as no more than pirates. "You've lost this fight. Dragging it out just results in more of your people dying."  
  
The _Aurora_ shook again. _Avenger_ was still firing. "More hull breaches, Decks 14 through 17 and 19 through 25," Jarod said.  
  
"Armor self-repair is down to 80% effectiveness," Barnes added. "Damage has exceeded capacity."  
  
"I think that was your answer, Captain," Angel noted. "I've got a target lock with torpedoes."  
  
"Fire," Julia ordered.  
  
The _Aurora_ had come around enough to put her bow launchers on the _Avenger_. Two spreads of eight solar torpedoes fired from the launchers. With her weakened interceptors _Avenger_ had no hope of stopping even a quarter of the torpedoes. The resulting hits blew chunks out of their drive and primary hulls. One torpedo impacted on the upper starboard warp nacelle and blew it apart. Flame and wreckage spewed from the wounds in the other ship, exceeding its armor repair systems' capabilities with the level of damage suffered. It was plainly evident to all that the _Avenger_ was finished.  
  
Even to the crew of the ship, apparently, given it moved to break from Tira. The _Huáscar_ and _Shenzhou_ , the latter damaged as well by her fight with the Drazi, both maneuvered to cut her off. More weapons fire carved into the _Avenger_.  
  
"I'm picking up a particle charge," Lieutenant al-Rashad said. "They're opening a jump point."  
  
"I'm trying to get their drive, but their drive hull's got internal armor or something," Angel said. "I don't think I can hit them enough."  
  
Nevertheless she tried, as did the other ships. By the time the green vortex formed ahead of the _Avenger_ , she was a burning, flaming wreck of a starship. With what seemed like a last gasp of power, her drives powered up and she flew into the jump point. Torpedoes from the _Shenzhou_ and missiles from _Huáscar_ pursued, hitting both the vortex and the _Avenger_ even as she surged into the maw of the vortex. The point began to destabilize from the impacts. It was beginning to collapse.  
  
Too late, however, to stop the escape of the _Avenger_.  
  
"Where did they jump to?" Julia asked al-Rashad.  
  
"I'm analyzing the jump point now, I think it was Universe A4P5."  
  
Julia sighed at that. From this point in space, the spatial aspect of their jump would be unlikely to carry them into range of Alliance space in that universe. Even if the Alliance could spare the ship to vector in, they'd probably be gone, back to their Darglan Facility, by the time the ship got there.  
  
"Status on the other ships? Could they jump and pursue?"  
  
"I would not recommend it," Meridina said. "All ships report moderate to heavy damage. Only the _Heerman_ and _Greepk_ have warp capability currently."  
  
"And there are still at least sixty Drazi ships out there, with another forty or so ships from the other League species," Jarod added. "And I'm sure they're pretty mad."  
  
"So no pursuit." Julia muttered "Damn" under her breath. This incident had proven yet again just how dangerous Hawk and his people could be. With any luck they'd be out of action for months fixing their ship. _And frying their brains trying to learn more to fix it more quickly, or to refit it… how much more powerful will they be when they show up again?_  
  
That consideration was for later. Julia forced herself to set it aside and focus on the present. "What about the Colony?" she asked. "Have they blown the gates yet?"  
  
"No," Jarod said. He blinked. "And they may not get the chance. I'm picking up several of our people at the gate control center for the barrage. Including Lieutenant Delgado and Combat Master Tra'dur. And it looks like they're being besieged by some of the mercenaries."  
  
Julia noted the worry that now showed on Angel's face. "Have security beam a team down as soon as they can."  
  
"It's going to be a bit," said Barnes. "Our transporters are down from battle damage."  
  
"See if any of the other ships can help," Julia ordered. "We need to make sure that barrage stays intact." Even as she gave that order, she knew that whether or not they could get help down, the survival of Tira was down to Cat and Tra'dur.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Gunfire filled the hall outside of the control room. Lindstrom was too busy patching up the bleeding wound on Bower's lower belly to do anything. The security team members still capable of fighting were still at their defensive positions at the windows, firing to keep the enemy outside suppressed and unable to join those already inside.  
  
Lucy stood near the entrance. "They're readying for another push," she said. "Mostly Krogan."  
  
"Tral ran out of Vorcha," Drack observed. "He may be leading them himself."  
  
"If you mean the guy in charge, I think so." Lucy grimaced. "The thoughts of what he wants to do to you are pretty graphic." Now she winced. "You have _four_?"  
  
"Yup," Wrex answered, as if he were reading her mind. "Hey, how's that pulse coming?"  
  
"We're almost ready," Cat replied. "There's miles of wiring we have to account for when planning this, and the pulse has to be precise."  
  
"Right. Well, no rush, just a half dozen or so of Tral's best are about to rush this room, you've got all the time you need."  
  
Cat winced and went back to work.  
  
"You don't seem that worried," Lucy observed.  
  
"When you get to our age, kid, this is nothing new," Drack answered. "I've lived through worse."  
  
"It's just part of the business, really," Wrex added, hefting his shotgun. In the distance there was a roar of anger. "And there he is."  
  
" ** _Urdnot!_** " The deep Krogan voice roared down the hall.  
  
"Don't mind him, the Weyrloc are always like that."  
  
"Always so dramatic," Drack muttered in agreement.  
  
The next shout was a roar, and it came from more than one voice. "Here they come," Drack said, readying his shotgun.  
  
Six Krogan came barrelling down the corridor. Lindstrom opened fire first, spraying them with pulse fire. Their kinetic barriers absorbed his shots. Before his fire could break through the barriers, return fire from two of them forced him back into cover.  
  
When they got close, Wrex and Drack leaned around the entranceway enough to fire their weapons into the Krogan. Wrex's shot was a head-shot, and even a Krogan couldn't survive one at that range from a Claymore. Drack's shotgun blew the leg out from under another of the Krogan.  
  
But the four behind them - five counting Tral, who was now running to join - couldn't be stopped quickly enough. They barrelled into the room. Wrex fired another shot that tore into the guts of one, leaving his Claymore in a state of overheating. Drack has two shots before his shotgun reached the same threshold. One nearly tore the arm off the same Krogan Wrex had just shot. The other was a glancing hit to a second Krogan. Drack fell back and switched to the Phalanx pistol he was carrying. The heavy pistol barked and sent a sliver of metal into the jaw of the Krogan he'd barely hit. Wrex threw a biotic pulse into his opponent, sending the gutshot Krogan into his ally and down.  
  
But in the process, the other two Krogan got into the room. Lindstrom was firing on them, but even his hits couldn't put the Krogan down in time before they got to his position. That left Lucy to intercept one. She sliced the arm off the Krogan and immediately had to duck and roll away to avoid getting shot point-blank by the other Krogan. The now armless Krogan charged at her, roaring in rage and pain. Lucy caught him with her life force power and sent him flying back. He slammed into the far wall and collapsed, allowing Lindstrom to put him down with another burst of pulse fire.  
  
The fifth Krogan, still intact, fired his shotgun. Lindstrom couldn't get back into cover in time. He went down with a number of wounds on his side and arm. The same Krogan turned his gun over to Drack, who was putting a shotgun blast into the head of the gutshot Krogan to put him down. "Look out!" Lindstrom cried, even as he bled over the floor.  
  
Drack didn't look. He dropped and rolled, a maneuver that made every joint, prosthetic or natural, ache. When he finished the roll he hefted his shotgun and fired almost blindly. Instinct and experience proved themselves; his opponent, still tracking with his weapon, took the hit and stumbled backward. His shotgun blast went over Drack's head.  
  
There was a buzz in the air. The Krogan screamed in wordless rage at the loss of his arms, courtesy of Lucy's lightsaber.  
  
The sounds of combat didn't end, however. They turned and found Wrex wrestling with Weyrloc Tral over Tral's shotgun. " _I'll serve your quad to my varren!_ " the Blood Pack leader screamed.  
  
Drack's gun came up. Lucy's lightsaber did too. But Reubens stopped them. "They're getting in!" she shouted from her window. "We can't stop them all."  
  
Drack and Lucy exchanged a tired look. Even now more Krogan from the Blood Pack were coming down the hall. These had rifles, and formed a firing line. Drack pulled his own and Lucy brought her lightsaber into a defensive position. "Lindstrom, we'll hold them. You…" She stopped. She could sense Lindstrom had slipped into unconsciousness from his wounds. "It's you and me big guy."  
  
"You hold 'em, I'll shoot 'em," the old Krogan answered.  
  
"Sounds like a plan." Shots rang out and Lucy's lightsaber became a blur. It took everything she had to move fast enough to deflect the incoming projectiles with her weapon. Drack's weapon thundered behind and beside her. The angle wasn't good for him to hit anything - not around her weapon - but the fire did keep the Krogan from advancing closer.  
  
Behind them, Wrex kept his hands on Tral's shotgun to keep him from using it. He didn't respond to Tral's threats, instead snarling and concentrating on staying alive.  
  
Nearby, Cat looked over the data a final time. She didn't seem to be thinking about the violence all around them. "Okay, we have fifty one point three kilometers of wiring in the system. That means the pulse needs to be a strength of…"  
  
“We can make it work at 56 volts alternating at 20 hertz, driving thirty-amp,” Tra’dur finished, concurring with Cat’s calculations, “And the wire will take that.”  
  
"Right. Setting the system now." Cat went to work on her omnitool.  
  
"Look out!" Tra'dur grabbed Cat and pulled her forward. A moment later Wrex and Tral landed where she'd been sitting, still struggling over Tral's shotgun. The impact knocked Cat fully into Tra'dur and sent both to the floor.  
  
"Cat, finish it! Now!" Lucy shouted.  
  
It was easier said than done, given Cat was now tangled up with Tra'dur in the floor. She got her arm free and ran her fingers over the omnitool. "Fifty-six volts, twenty hertz… setting ready, charge… _now_."  
  
WIth a final press of her key, Cat sent the pulse into the wiring.  
  
For a tense second she and Tra'dur, still on the floor, waited. Cat listened for any indications of the bombs going off, worried that maybe, in the end, the calculations were off.  
  
But no such explosions came. Instead there was just the rushing sound of flare-off as the chemicals burned instead of exploding.  
  
Tra'dur got free enough to check the barrage status displays. "The gates are intact!" Relief was visible on her face. "It’s finished!"  
  
"We did it!" Cat shouted in agreement. She got back to her feet. "We… _look out!_ "  
  
This time it was Cat who tackled Tra'dur, knocking her out of the way. Wrex slammed into the display screen, snarling, Tral's shotgun no longer in his hands. Tral raised the same toward him. "Was this what it was all for, Urdnot?!" the Blood Pack leader bellowed. "You broke with our employers, you killed my men, for what? For them?!"  
  
"No, you idiot," Wrex growled. "For us. Killing those Dilgar children, it's no different than what the Turians did to us."  
  
To that Tral laughed. "None of that matters. Who cares about what the aliens do to each other. So long as they pay us for it and give us a good fight, it's all the same to me. Alliance, Brakiri, Turian, as long as the credits come in, I don't give a damn."  
  
"I do," Wrex retorted.  
  
Tral snarled and lifted his weapon. But as he did, a gun barked from a third direction, a heavy slugthrower. Again, and again, and again. The Krogan turned… And then as a fourth round drilled home, collapsed.  
  
Tra’dur looked over the smoking barrel of the gun to Wrex. Wrex nodded to her and took in a breath. "Thanks, kid," he said.  
  
“He had earned it,” she answered, her eyes fixed on a blank wall, saying nothing more.  
  
All involved could hear that the sounds of battle had slowed. More pulse fire sounded in the distance, joined by mass effect firearms, but nothing concerning them. "The cavalry's here," Reubens said from her perch. A tired grin crossed her face. "It's Major Anders and some of the Marines."  
  
"About damned time," muttered Lucy. She went over to where Lindstrom was unconscious and bleeding out. "Cat, I need a first aid kit," she said. "You'll have to apply the anti-septic foam. I'll keep him from bleeding out…"  
  
Not to be outdone, the others went to work as well, disarming the unconscious and dead enemies around them and treating the wounded. There would be time to rest later; as things were, the battle was over.  
  
For now, anyway.  
  
  
  
  
Zhengli watched the last of the Drazi force withdraw to positions a few light seconds from the planet with a silent kind of numbness. When it was clear they were far out of range, she heaved a breath and rose. Looking around the carnage of the bridge listlessly, and ignoring the living crew, she moved among the dead instead, the dead from both sides.  
  
Marking their position and status, and grimacing at having to interrupt, Elia drew herself up along the bank of technicians’ panels in CIC. She was the only other officer on the bridge. “Orders for _Huáscar_ , ma’am?”  
  
Zhengli had moved to kneel beside the shrouded forms beside the command chair, and one in particular. She glanced up at Elia’s words as if shaken from a reverie. “Hold station, Ensign. I think the fate of the ship is in the hands of the diplomats, now.”  
  
“Aye Aye, Captain,” she answered, and quietly stepped back to the comms banks to attend to pressing questions--and give Zhengli a moment of relative quiet. She could _feel_ the _rawness_ in the woman who had liberated her, no scan required.  
  
She caught a glint, and leaned forward - taking a hand that was growing cold, and running her thumb over the black onyx stone there. _Foster. A graduate of West Point like me, and he took such a different course_. She glanced at her own, at the barely visible scar, where a jeweler had changed 2248 into 2247, her passing out having come a year early, to throw the cadets into the war, into the last desperate hope of Line. Foster’s had the date of 2251, and she let out a soft, pained sigh. “That was the difference, wasn’t it? You joined right after the Line, when there was all the pain and blood, when we were all so desperate and so rightly terrified of the stars, when I remembered those heady days before, when it seemed we could do anything… and all those scars still weigh us down.” Her voice was barely audible, as she moved to stand once more, resting a hand on the captain’s chair. “You did good, _Huáscar,_ you did good. May your next captain do right by you."  
  
  
  
_Ship's Log: ASV Aurora; 6 April 2643. Captain Julia Andreys recording. With the retreat of the_ Avenger _and Captain Varma regaining her ship, the fighting has stopped over Tira. The former League ships have withdrawn to just outside of combat range and seem to be waiting for reinforcements. We are much in the same position ourselves, given the state of our ships.  
  
On Tira itself, the mercenary offensives against the cloning facilities have halted. Our control of the colony's barrage dam and elimination of their bombs means we now have the superior position on Tira. The Brakiri leader, Colonel Greden, has agreed to a ceasefire, and we have granted it for the time being.  
  
Now all we can do is watch, wait, and deal with our wounded._  
  
Marines wounded in the fighting below and crew by the fighting in orbit filled the wards of the medbay. Julia made the rounds of the wards with Leo accompanying her, silent. Her crew responded to her presence with nods and greetings. They knew the stakes, and they did not resent the risk she had put them through.  
  
She would never know what the dead thought. They remained silent under their shrouds in the mortuary section of medbay, where Leo only gave her the barest glance.  
  
"Twenty-six Marines dead, between our contingent and the Marines from the _Shenzhou_ ," Leo observed. "Another twenty security personnel dead planetside, along with eighteen outright fatalities up here."  
  
"I was worried we'd get more," Julia admitted.  
  
"We almost did," Leo said. "Doctor Walker did an outstanding job patching up the borderline cases."  
  
"I'll enter her for a commendation," Julia said. She frowned. "Commander Richmond?"  
  
Leo led her to the critical care ward. Their security chief was on a biobed being tended by a nurse. She was in a gown and sleeping comfortably. Bandages showed on her visible arms.  
  
"We got the bleeding under control before she was a lost cause," Leo said. His expression was severe. "From what the others said, Commander Richmond shot Hawk, and then his girlfriend went ballistic and started stabbing her in a fury until one of the boarders stopped her."  
  
"She struck me as having a shorter fuse," Julia said. "I'm just glad she didn't kill Commander Richmond."  
  
"You and me both." Leo gestured for her to follow. "Something interesting came up in the security investigation of the brig. Lieutenant Yrapk ordered it sent to me and Lab 3 for analysis."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
Leo led her into his office. Once there he went to his desk and tapped controls. On the wall monitor of the office an image popped up, a DNA helix. "What am I looking at?" Julia asked.  
  
"A genetic sample recovered from the fight. Including on Commander Richmond herself, a sweat droplet."  
  
"From one of the boarders?"  
  
"Right." Leo motioned at it. "It's from an alien species we've never encountered before. A very strong species given what the testimony said."  
  
"That means the _Avenger_ has been making friends in universes we haven't been to yet," Julia noted.  
  
"It seems like it, yes," Leo confirmed.  
  
"So there's no telling what resources they might have." Julia sighed and grinned weakly at Leo. "Thank you for sharing this, Doctor… Leo." The correction was said with warmth. "I'm just glad we didn't take more losses."  
  
"As am I, Julia," Leo answered. "As am I."  
  
  
  
A tense night passed. Both sides continued to tend to their wounds. Julia awoke the next morning wondering what would happen next. Would the Drazi and Brakiri get even more reinforcements and fight? Or would their diplomats, and Sheridan, prevail in securing peace? It seemed like more than enough blood had been shed already, and all in the name of fear.  
  
As Julia sat at her desk in her quarters, a steaming cup of coffee in her hand, her silver night robe shimmering in the low light, she wondered about it all. Just days ago - although it certainly felt longer - she had seen two sides that had shed each other's blood agree to peace, regardless of the violence in their mutual past. Now it seemed a dream. The races in this universe seemed so frightened and hostile toward the Dilgar that they weren't listening to anything said. Every argument, every point, was distorted beyond recognition.  
  
How did you stop such hate? How could you get through it?  
  
Julia wasn't sure. She just had to hope that cooler heads prevailed.  
  
  
  
The bridge of the _Aurora_ was running smoothly as always. Cat was back at her proper station, and everyone else was at theirs. Julia and Meridina were in their chairs. "They still won't talk," Julia noted.  
  
"Indeed not," Meridina agreed. "Director Holloran has been unable to secure agreement to resume discussions."  
  
"I wonder what they're waiting for…"  
  
"Reinforcements, probably," Jarod said.  
  
"Well, we know the _Avenger_ won't be coming back, at least," Locarno pointed out. "Given the damage they took, they're going to spend months in drydock."  
  
"Maybe, maybe not," Jarod said. "We still don't know what kind of technology the Darglan left in their Facility. With their advantages with the nanites and in weapon emplacements fitted on their ship, they might also have better fabrication and industrial work drones than we had. They could get her fixed faster than we imagine."  
  
"I doubt it'll be soon, either way…"  
  
Before the conversation could continue, Cat looked up from her station. "We have jump points opening, a hundred thousand kilometers to port bow."  
  
Julia drew in a breath. "On screen." She found herself hoping it was the _White Star_ fleet.  
  
It wasn't.  
  
Over a dozen jump points opened in all. From each flew fighters and warships. Most of the warships were darkly-colored, with red and black patterns that seemed to emulate war paint. Two large weapon emplacements were set into the bow of the ships, the most prominent weapons on their profiles. Julia recognized them from the profiles of E5B1 ships she'd been studying.  
  
Cat reported on them. "I'm picking up two dozen Narn cruisers. Most are _G'Quan_ -class, two _G'Sten_ -class. Multiple Narn fighters are accompanying each. They're coming out in combat formation."  
  
"Given the Narn and the Drazi worked together against the Centauri a couple years ago, I'm not liking our odds," Jarod said. "Especially since those _G'Sten_ -class ships have full deflector shields and artificial gravity." A moment later he noted something. "The Drazi are hailing them."  
  
"Put them both on."  
  
One screen showed a Narn in uniform seated in a chair, wearing a harness. Another showed Tarinak, who seemed over-eager. " _At last, you have come_ ," he said. " _Join with us, Narn, and help us wipe the last of the Deathwalker's legacy from the face of the galaxy, along with those who dare to take up arms alongside them!_ "  
  
Julia couldn't keep her stomach from turning. There were enough Narn ships that, given their lingering damage, the fight was clearly against them. She drew in a breath and couldn't quite let it go while waiting for the Narn response.  
  
" _I will relay you to our commander_ ," said the Narn. A moment later the screen shifted to another room on what was presumably one of the _G'Sten-_ class cruisers, as the occupant was clearly enjoying artificial gravity.  
  
Julia let go of the breath she was holding.  
  
" _The Narn Regime has come to uphold the InterStellar Alliance Declaration of Principles_ ," declared the author of the same. G'Kar looked every inch the leader on the screen, wearing the same leather garments Julia had seen him in the prior year. " _Captain Tarinak, Captain Tabir, I insist you stand down immediately._ "  
  
The Drazi captain's eyes had widened. He began to splutter. " _But… but… how can you side with the_ Dilgar _?! They are a threat and they must be…_ "  
  
" _I am well aware of all that has transpired, Tarinak_ ," G'Kar retorted. " _And I know that if anyone has been emulating the deeds of that monster Deathwalker, it has been your people and your single-minded quest for genocide. The Narn Regime will_ not _stand for such conduct, and we will oppose you, here and on the Alliance Council_."  
  
At that point another image popped onto the screen. Julia recognized one of the Abbai delegates, in a graceful, flowing blue dress. " _This is Ambassador Forna of the Abbai Matriarchy. The Matriarchy joins the Narn Regime in opposing the brutal methods that the Drazi and Brakiri have sought to impose upon the settlers of Tira._ "  
  
"The Abbai ships are taking up formation with us," Jarod said. "Their defense systems are activating. And the _Orsala_ is also charging weapons and maneuvering into position with us."  
  
Despite the growing odds against him, including a Minbari War Cruiser, the Drazi commander seemed persistent. " _But this is our chance!_ " Tarinak protested, almost wailing in doing so. " _We can finish them off for good! If we let the Dilgar live…_ "  
  
Caterina interrupted Tarinak's protest on the _Aurora_ bridge. “Captain, the Cascor ships are breaking formation. They're withdrawing from the Drazi and Brakiri fleet.”  
  
An open audio transmission flashed through the system. “ _This is Admiral Timmar of the Cascor Commonwealth. We came here to defend the Alliance against Dilgar aggression, not participate in the genocide of a race. We will stand with G’Kar.”_  
  
G’Kar folded his arms and looked at Tabir. " _Follow the honorable Cascor to reason, friend. If we let them live, if we join hands with yesterday's enemies, we demonstrate to the galaxy that we have moved beyond the pain and blood of our past_ ," G'Kar finished for him. " _We will show everyone that the Alliance looks to the future._ "  
  
" _And if you're wrong?!_ " This was from Tabir. " _If the Dilgar prove to be our foe after all…_ "  
  
" _Then we will face that future together. That is the entire point of the Alliance. We are one. The League failed against the Dilgar because it was not united as one. We will be one. We will have no need to fear them then._ " G'Kar held his hands together by way of demonstration. He seemed to re-focus slightly. Julia realized he was looking at her. " _Captain Andreys. Commander Meridina. It is good to see you again._ "  
  
"The same to you, G'Kar," Julia answered. For the first time in days she felt relieved. Everything was finally working out.  
  
Now Shai'jhur was showing on the screen too. " _Warmaster Shai'jhur. We have much to discuss_ ," G'Kar said.  
  
“Much, G’Kar, much,” Shai’jhur answered softly from the bridge of the _Magaratha._ “I had held a fear that only the Humans would hear our efforts at peace. But I see it is not so. Let us sit, G’Kar, all at one table. And together, then, we will put an end to the Dilgar War.”  
  
  
  
  
Several days later, several of the ships that had once been in orbit over Tira were now in the orbital spaces over Rohric. G'Kar's ship, the _G'Sten_ , was flanked by the _Orsala_. The Abbai, Brakiri, and Drazi ships were in a loose formation with the Minbari ship; the _Aurora_ had her own orbit, with the _Magaratha_ having another.  
  
Now two more ships moved into position. A _White Star_ took up a position with the other ships. And the Sirian League carrier _Majestic_ had an orbit of her own.  
  
Given all of the large ships, it was nevertheless little surprise that all of the participants insisted on having their conference on the _Aurora._ Julia and her officers were yet again in dress whites, but this time the personages were even more plentiful and august than they had been at Cestus 3. Among the tables in Conference Room 1 sat President Sheridan, President Morgan with Admiral Maran, G'Kar, and senior leaders - if not heads of state and government themselves - from the other former League races. Shai'jhur had her own table; Julia sat with President Morgan and Admiral Maran while her officers were among the spectators.  
  
There had been another surprise as well. Another _Warlock_ -class Earth destroyer, the EAS _Titans_ under Captain Susan Ivanova, had arrived at the Rohric Conference. She had completed an upgrade cycle like the _Huáscar_ , and one of her missions was to carry a skeleton crew to reclaim control of the ship from Captain Varma and her renegades who had left so much egg in the face of the Earth Alliance. The second was to deliver a representative of the New Eden Dilgar to the conference.  
  
The years had been far kinder to Ari’shan than they had been to Shai’jhur. The Warmaster was a living wreck scarred by decades on pitiless Rohric, where Ari’shan had become a family man on a lovely, perfect garden world. He was still the shortest and smallest of the sons of Supreme Warmaster Gar’shan, but he had grown into a dignified presence which none could deny.  
  
Shai’jhur was speaking. “Of course, as we now meet, I am already making arrangements to complete the release of seven hundred and four prisoners of war that we presently hold in detention. All were held according to the Geneva Conventions after having been taken as survivors of ships destroyed in operations we conducted after the Fall of Omelos. Unfortunately, no prisoners were within my area of operations upon the Fall of Omelos who predate it; but under my authority the laws and norms of war were observed, and though I understand that there will be protests that some were held in detention for upwards of thirty years, their confinement met all of the standards of international law…”  
  
Julia listened without comment to the ongoing discussion. The end of decades of declared war was not done in an hour's talk. There were legal issues to be handled, such as Shai'jhur's release of prisoners and the status of Tira. The entire peace treaty that had previously been held as in force had to be renegotiated with Shai'jhur and her Union, with every term considered, discussed, bickered over, discussed again, and finalized. It was stultifying work, but it was the basis of diplomacy, the grease that made the wheels of grander moments turn.   
  
The details were still coming together relatively quickly. Shai’jhur asked only for the systems of Omelos, Rohric, Wahant, Innata, and Tira, as well as a region of space with ill-defined jump-routes between them that looped in a semicircle around the antispinward edge of the Tal-kona’sha. Tra’dur had a place, too, showing in a presentation which Cat confirmed as the unbiased observer that the region held at most one garden or water world, so that very little in the way of bountiful space and useful planets were being ceded to the Dilgar by giving them the corridor.  
  
The Cascor had taken the lead in taking responsibility for the actions of the former League powers at Tira, acknowledging the ships Shai’jhur had salvaged from their old fleet as rightful spoils of war. In what had clearly been a bit of horse-trading, the actions of the other old League powers were being ignored in favour of a scheme where only mercenaries who had actively murdered the Dilgar unborn would have charges brought against them, and only of manslaughter, not murder and genocide. This concession had allowed opposition elements in the Syndicracy to take control of the negotiations, and though they were slow, there was clear progress. A Truth and Reconciliation Commission would be formed instead to evaluate both sides without bringing further charges.  
  
“And I must say, G’Kar, you ought to lead that commission. It seems a perfect role for you,” Shai’jhur said as the conversation turned back to it in relation to claims by the POWs.  
  
G'Kar nodded in reply. "I look forward to the task. Our peoples, all of them, must be given the chance to heal and move forward."  
  
“Then we find ourselves looking at a future,” Shai’jhur answered, “in which the blood has finally ceased to flow…”  
  
As they continued to talk, Joseph Carrouthers from the Alliance Foreign Office Admissions Department stepped up to Julia from the gallery. “If I can have your attention for a moment, Captain?”  
  
Julia turned away from the ongoing discussion and nodded at the man. "Alright," she said.  
  
“We’ve finished the preliminary analysis of the Union’s constitution. The governance structure is a series of five councils of parallel responsibilities, some split into two halves to ape a bicameral legislature, but they’re all small, nine members each. The Warmaster still has a fair number of reserve powers--but in principle the position is elective on a life-term, though standing for it is very difficult. To her credit, Warmaster Shai’jhur has put real effort into securing the independence of the judiciary. There are certainly _concerns,_ but a lot come down to how hard the system is to evaluate because of how radically different from a traditional Earth democracy it is in structure. Based on that, it’s been decided to accept their candidacy. So, as the conference host, you can assure G’Kar that any observation mechanisms based on the Union being a candidate state can be guaranteed. Actual accession may be problematic, since they have such a small population, but that’s a political concern outside the scope of our office. Affiliate status like New Liberty and New Caprica may be an alternative.”  
  
To that Julia nodded. "I'll relay that when appropriate. Thank you, Mister Carrouthers."  
  
Once the layout of G'Kar's Truth and Reconciliation Committee was laid out, one of the Abbai Matriarchs raised the next point. "I would like to hear from the Allied Systems on the status of this Dilgar petition for admission, since it provides such an important foundation for this agreement."  
  
Morgan and Maran both nodded to Julia - the President had certainly been informed beforehand - and she nodded back and leaned forward in her chair. She hadn't spoken much in these talks, even as host, allowing the others to guide the discussion as was warranted. Now some of the most important beings in the E5B1 Universe were giving her their undivided attention. "The Alliance Government has accepted the candidacy of the Union of Tira and Rohric."  
  
"And if their candidacy is rejected by your organization?" That was from a Gaim. "What shall be our recourse then?"  
  
"Well, there are alternatives to outright membership," Julia answered. "Even if their candidacy is ultimately denied, they are eligible for affiliate status with the Alliance, much as the New Liberty Colony and the New Caprica Confederation enjoy already. While this does grant more political independence than normal membership, affiliates are still subject to observation from the Alliance Government to ensure they are in compliance with the Alliance's foreign policies and standing international agreements. So essentially, whether or not they become full members of the Alliance, the Dilgar will be subject to the kind of Alliance oversight this treaty requires."  
  
"Very well," the insectoid alien replied through the electronic voice of its translator. "The Gaim are satisfied by your response."  
  
The other governments all echoed their general agreement.  
  
  
  
  
As Julia was working on reports in the aftermath of the signing ceremony with G’Kar, President Morgan and Warmaster Shai’jhur, the soft trill of the door-buzzer intervened. "Come in," Julia said, looking up. The door slid open and the Warmaster walked in, a quiet expression upon her face. This time, she was alone.  
  
“Captain Andreys. I wanted to take the moment to talk, if I may have some of your time.”  
  
Julia nodded. "Is everything okay?"  
  
“Better than it has ever been before, most likely,” she laughed, and moved to sit. “My latest talks with President Morgan were fortunately not about the peace here, but the war we will shortly be entering.”  
  
"So you're joining the fight against the Reich?" Julia smiled a little. "Given the losses we've endured, you'll be welcome. We can use all of the ships we can get. The way things are going, the _Aurora_ is going to wind up at the front soon."  
  
“Considering that you’re maintaining a permanent neutrality patrol for our space, we had to do something to make up for it. Our starships are hardly like your’s, but forty-five of them will more than compensate for the five ships your government will keep on permanent picket duty. And I also agreed to provide crews and commanders for five war emergency cruisers that will be given to us as lend-lease. And we do have the equipment and ability to mobilize fifteen light divisions for service outside of the Union, so I also committed that to President Morgan.” From such a tiny state in population, it was an incredible effort, and Shai’jhur clearly knew it as she said it.  
  
Julia knew it too. "It's sort of fitting, actually," she said. "I first learned of the existence of your species because people from this universe were comparing your old government to the Nazis. Now you'll be fighting at our side to put an end to the Reich."  
  
“It is a chance for us to regain our honour and dignity. That is very important, for there to be symbols that we are valued and contribute, that who we are is not attrited by the path forward.”  
  
Julia was almost ashamed of the thought in her head. That if any of those Dilgar were harboring doubts of Shai'jhur's reforms, if any of them were inclined to think there was nothing wrong with what their people did, being exposed to the Nazis' atrocities could certainly be persuasion to the contrary. She nodded toward Shai'jhur instead. "I don't think anyone can criticize you on that score if you're helping us put the Nazis down."  
  
“Oh, I’m always ready to be surprised,” she said dryly. “Nonetheless, there are some ways that could help. It’s part of why I came here. I’d like your advice on how it would be possible to get permission for an actual Alliance ship to be commissioned which has a crew that is half Dilgar, and half from the rest of your member nations. I would very much like to have such a symbol of united forces as an inspiration to my people and the Multiverse.”  
  
The thought was an ambitious one, Julia had to admit. "Well, I would bring it up with President Morgan and Admiral Maran, I suppose," she said. "And if you're ever in Portland, it wouldn't hurt to speak to Councilman Zoral from the Defense Committee, or Defense Minister Hawthorne. As much as Hawthorne's not one of my biggest fans, he's also got a lot of pull, and he might help you if he feels there's something to the idea." As the idea circulated in her head Julia nodded. "And I think it's a good idea. And with our shipyards implementing more and more Darglan technology, our biggest problem is finding people to crew ships, not getting new ones built."  
  
“Then I will bring it forward. On the other side of things, I have given Kaveri and Zhengli both commissions as you know, and I intend to put two of the War Emergency Cruisers under their command. Assuming Zhengli recovers well enough for it.”  
  
"I can't imagine what it'd be like to have my crew mutiny on me." Julia shook her head. "Although I guess I'm spoiled by the fact that many of my senior officers are people I grew up with, and with a couple of exceptions I've known them all for years. It's a luxury most captains don't get. I hope she recovers. She'll make a fine addition to the Alliance fleet."  
  
“It’s just been very hard for her. Most of everyone she has known is dead, or thinks her a traitor. But she is not the only one suffering now. There’s the New Eden Dilgar, too.”  
  
"I heard that Earth was expelling them." Julia shook her head. "It seems spiteful. I know that Humans in this universe haven't gotten over the Earth-Minbari War, but the way they go about things seems so counter-productive. I mean, the Minbari are basically gift-wrapping them new technology through the ISA, and some of them still believe this is all some trick to subjugate Humanity. We come along and they hate us too. It makes me wish we showed up a few years earlier in the timeline. Maybe we could have helped put Clark down in a way that didn't let his followers keep their influence…" Julia shook her head. "Although I know that's probably not how it would have gone."  
  
“They’re getting eighteen months, payment at market value, and payment for new homes and relocation. We’re setting aside a more northerly archipelago on Tira for them. I hope their values will help the Tirans; I’ve asked Ari’shan to serve as the planetary governor. It’s still an expulsion, no much how much they’ve tried to sugar-coat it. As for trying to end Clark’s influence…” She shrugged. “Be thankful you are not the only heroes in the whole universe, Captain.”  
  
"I know there are others. I'm reminded every time I get to see Madeleine - Captain Laurent on the _Challenger_ \- and Li." Julia's look turned pensive. "When I think about people like Clark and his followers, what they've done, what they might've done… well, I can see why some people think it would be so much easier to just shoot them and be done with it."  
  
Shai'jhur's expression hardened. “Hawk and his people. I read the reports. They’re becoming monsters. Like drug addicts commanding a ship. We Dilgar were lucky, I fear for the next group, tainted by association, who faces their lynch law.”  
  
Julia nodded. "The damn thing is that he, they, are utterly sincere. They think they're out to make the Multiverse a better place. It reminds me of why we can't go around 'killing the bad guys'. It becomes far too easy to start seeing the world in black and white and to think you can be the absolute judge of it. Getting to decide who lives and dies…" Julia shook her head. "...I don't think anyone should have that right. Not by themselves."  
  
“Well. I won’t dwell on it, except to hope I won’t have to face them again. If nothing else, I don’t want any of my people being overzealous. The cloning chambers on Tira left a mark.” She stretched and flashed her claws for a moment, before her expression lightened and she continued. “I’m taking up too much of your time, for which I apologize. However, I did have another matter to ask about before departing, if I may.”  
  
"Go right ahead." Julia grinned. "This is why I keep up with paperwork."  
  
“Well then. I’d like for my daughter Tra’dur to be formally assigned as an exchange officer to the _Aurora._ She worked well here, got along with your crew, and contributed materially. You have helped us, we should repay the debt. And she’s very eager for the chance.”  
  
Julia considered the idea. The reports from Cat, Lucy, and Lindstrom had all made clear how useful Tra'dur had been in stopping the bombs on the barrage gates, and the Dilgar science officer seemed quite eager. After several seconds she nodded. "I'll recommend it. Admiral Maran can put her into the Transfer Officer Training Program and get her into the next course right away."  
  
“Thank you. I’d make one other offer--for a friendly baseball game between the crew-team on the _Magaratha_ and your own--but Rohric is, alas, not very welcoming to foreigners. Perhaps when we visit you at another port?”  
  
Shai'jhur couldn't have anticipated the wince that briefly formed on Julia's face. Julia noticed the confusion that showed on the Dilgar ruler's expression and fought to turn her expression into a friendlier one. "Sorry," she said. "Yes, that sounds like it'd be fun. There are quite a few baseball fans and players on the crew." _But not the one who should be here…_  
  
“Well, if the chance comes… With my regards.” She reached down, and fishing it from her pocket, offered Julia a baseball. “It will be interesting. The Centauri only had a copy of the 1903 rules.”  
  
"Oh, it will be," Julia agreed, forcing a smile on her face as she accepted the baseball. It looked off, which was understandable given the Dilgar were a century behind the game Julia learned about growing up. The hard part was the thought of Zack that went through her head while looking it over. "And I'm looking forward to the game." _And hoping Zack will be back for it..._  
  
  
  
  
The talks had finished. The agreements had been signed. The old League races and the new races of the ISA were departing. Lawfully, formally, and in fact, there was peace. The Dilgar lived. And now, there were just the loose ends of the changes that had been wrought. Like this one.  
  
“Good Morning, Ari’shan,” Shai’jhur offered as the legendary pilot entered. She was seated next to Kaveri with breakfast. “I know you look like you have something very important to ask me, but please, sit, we’ve enough food for you as well.”  
  
He glanced between the two of them before moving to sit. “Shai’jhur. It has been a very long time since we’ve seen each other, even if that was only in passing. Miss Varma. A pleasure to meet you again.” The younger Dilgar inclined his head in respectful greeting. “I accept the hospitality.”  
  
“A long time indeed. Certainly no chance to ever speak privately before. I’m sorry about the affairs with New Eden being what they are, but… My offer to tap you as the Governor of Tira is sincere, and I hope you’re giving it considerable thought.”  
  
“The Earth Alliance has a similar divergence of opinion to… well, no. That’s not true. The civil war proved, as _loathe_ as I am to admit it, that Jha’dur was right. The humans _could_ have been us, with different pressures. Just as we could have been them. I will accept the position, with some reservations and caution. We need to move forward, and you offer our best chance of doing so, with the expulsion of my people from human space.”  
  
“Thank you, Governor.” Shai’jhur grinned and leaned back. “Obviously, all of your reservations have to be within the constitution, but I don’t think that will be an issue. I will be appointing my eldest daughter Tai’jhur as my Seneschal, as I expect to be commanding the expeditionary force against the Nazis…”  
  
“On the _note_ of my sister, Warmaster… I cannot help but notice your daughters, some of them share a very… rare but storied clan name that differs from your own.”  
  
Shai’jhur blinked, looking like a woman for all the world trying to avoid something she should have known was coming. “Well, they are related to the House of Dur. I’d hardly give that name to some of my children in idle…”  
  
Kaveri spoke up, a softly hesitant tone in the way she spoke, “I had wondered the same, I admit. There were only two at the start of the war, and only one at the end…”  
  
Shai’jhur stiffened, silent.  
  
“If they are my sister’s, Warmaster, I do not hold it against them, or you. Jha’dur was… _brilliant_ , a mind of the like not seen in a thousand years… but the burdens she bore… also turned her into what she became. Your daughters seem… very much like what I wish she could have been - what she _wanted_ to be.”  
  
Shai’jhur’s voice cut with unusual vehemence. “I had to find some way to honour her…. Honour our fleet! We fought, and we died by the tens of thousands, and I approved the curricula, I gave the orders -- no praise, no glory, no honour for all of those who perished…” She collapsed, weeping freely. “Damn it all, but all of those ghosts haunt me and I must tell them that they are remembered as a faceless mass led to die by the evil.”  
  
“She was our leader. The Warmaster of First Strike Fleet. You know that, you know that. We all loved her. Every one of us would die for her, and most of us did. Ari’shan, Kaveri… She was our symbol, our commander. I had to honour her and the dead through her, somehow. So, I found my way.” She wiped at her tears and looked up, blinking wide, yellow eyes. “The genetic database of the Warmasters. I had Spectre Fei’nur salvage it. The second genetic donor to all six of my children is Warmaster Jha’dur.”  
  
Ari’shan nodded, slowly. “I understand the bonds of comrades in war, Shai’jhur, and I understand the desire to find _something_ to tell ourselves it was worth it.”  
  
Kaveri looked more pensive for a long moment, before reaching out to embrace the smaller Dilgar and pull her closer. “You have done no evil in this.” A pause. “Do they know? I assume so, by their ages…” Kaveri would ask, pitching her question loud enough for Ari’shan to hear, as the aging pilot leaned back, shaking his head at the thought of what Jha’dur would have thought to have _six_ kits… by Shai’jhur. _Gods, but she’d have been furious, I think. I think._  
  
“Yes,” Shai’jhur was answering Kaveri “I taught them honestly. They know she’s their mother, too, and they can make their own decisions about her as long as they understand the policy of the government. For the most part, I think they’re very mature… Though, Ari’shan, you may want to talk to Nah’dur someday. I think she quietly idolizes Jha’dur. She’s my youngest and she’s always been terrifically impertinent…”  
  
“So was Jha’dur, once she had her confidence. I will try and give your youngest a further understanding of Jha’dur, beyond the likely ideal she idolizes.”  
  
“Thank you…” Shai’jhur laughed harshly and bitterly. “Jha’dur commanded me to have children to do my duty by my race. I have done my duty. Her blood will enrich us for a thousand generations, more brilliant than any other Dilgar who has ever lived. The humans would never understand--present company excepted--but I actually think Supreme Warmaster Jha’dur might: I had a moral, ethical duty to keep her blood from perishing from the diversity of our race. And the House of Dur deserved my womb and household to its service, for no others could be trusted with the duty of raising up her line. Gods hold us fast.”  
  
“She was always seeking to make herself difficult to understand, Warmaster. In the later months of the war… that side of her may not have. She certainly always felt the pressure of being one of the only Dur, and when her brother was killed… she _changed_. Despite everything, I…” Ari’shan trailed off. “She _was_ my sister, and the Vorlons likely killed her. Not even seeing my pilot’s wings could shake her out of her course, when the EIA went to talk with her on Babylon 5, to try and invite her to New Eden. Her shadow will be something we may someday succeed in escaping, but her _legacy_ is another matter.”  
  
“I don’t wish to escape it completely,” Shai’jhur replied bluntly. “Oh, I have made myself more human than I often care to admit, Ari’shan. Let my daughters become more human than sometimes pleases me. I can love a human without being one. Gods, but it seems poor Zheng-li is more interested in our culture than her own at this point, so I understand the feeling of, ah, alienation. But Jha’dur did give one overriding objective in the war, that seemed to still be the reason she refused to come to New Eden, an objective sound enough that I obey it, gods protect the Alliancers from ever finding out. Keep the Dilgar, Dilgar.”  
  
Ari’shan’s face pinched in a bit of upset anger. “I did the best I could to lead my people, Warmaster. The Alliance had requirements, demands, things that had to be done.”  
  
“Oh, in _your_ place I’d have done the same, Gods, don’t get me wrong! You had fifty thousand. Keep our blood alive and trust that the blood is strong! That was it, I understand. But for me, I wanted the political and cultural foundations of participatory governance and of Law to be fundamentally Dilgar, untainted by human example. I don’t know what she’d think, but I think this was the right cut to make.”  
  
“You held to the old oaths, and the laws, as I wished we could have during the war. The Alliance… they never told me details of… anything, really. I had human friends, yes, before most died fighting the Minbari. What they _did_ tell me, however…” He leaned forward, and whispered directly into Shai’jhur’s ear, before sitting back, holding a disquieted expression on his face.  
  
Shai’jhur rocked back in her chair and looked between the two of them. “Gods. May I not live to see the day.”  
  
“I would not hold out hope that fate is yet done with our people, Warmaster, but we _are_ Dilgar, and we will go forward, together, all of us.”  
  
  
“Excuse me? _Battlemaster_? Are you quite all right?” The nervously respectful Dilgar trembled, even at using the rank with a human, no matter what uniform she was in. He had come from the tiny glassware shop across the narrow hall on the station, and probably ran it. She had been there for several hours, not moving from the seat in the hallway, staring out at the stars. And she was far from the places that officers and government agents usually congregated.  
  
“No, but I thank you for asking.” Her lips and tongue weren’t quite designed for the hisses and growls of Dilgar, but she replied easily enough, looking up and giving a polite, if strained, smile, keeping her ‘fangs’ behind her lips so as to not give unintentional challenge to a stranger. “Do you make your glass, or resell that others do? Forgive me for asking. Is my sitting here an issue? You may speak freely.” _I think that may have been the most words I have strung together in three days._  
  
“We make our own,” he answered proudly, “in the zero-gravity sectors. It is one of the few arts we can afford, and it is lovely. Would you like to come into the shop and see, M’lady? You’ve done nothing wrong, but we worried you were unwell and wished to call someone if you needed it and we might be of service.”  
  
“We?” She forced herself to stand, brushing imaginary lint off her uniform jacket as she did. “Please, show me? It has been a difficult last few weeks, and I will be off to war soon enough, it seems. What is your name? I am Zhengli’Varma.” Somehow, the syllables rolling together felt right in her head.  
  
The man smiled a little nervously. “It is a _grand_ name, certainly, Battlemaster. Clan Varma is already well-respected, considering the stories that have been told around the Warmaster’s work. You were at Tira, then. Please, come as an honoured guest. The we is myself, my mate, my eldest who work this all. We are lucky, to be stationers, and lucky too, to have our own business when so much serves the needs of the state. I shall be pleased to show you our art.”  
  
“I would be pleased to see it. Be at ease, I have come from humble roots, and not forgotten whence I did.”  
  
“I would honour you for what you have done, not who you are, Battlemaster.” He paused at the front of the shop, hesitating for a moment. “In those ages past of my mother and father’s time, that was what we aspired to. To be judged by what we had done, not who we were. Now, the Warmaster teaches us that lesson well. Here, Battlemaster, come and see my wares, and judge _us_ for what we have done, too. I shall be very proud if M’lady approves. If you are to be among us, it makes me happy that you would learn our art and our ways! I never dreamed aliens would do such.”  
  
“An honest craftsman’s work is always worthy of approval. If you have some of our classical work that will survive most of what a spacer may throw at it, I shall be quite keen to acquire at least a small set.”  
  
He paused, and looked at her for a moment at her use of _our…_ And then smiled. “I do have some pieces in the classical tradition of Dilgar art, and a few of the solid glass ones will surely stand a pounding in the quarters of a starship commander…”  
Later, looking back on that moment, Zhengli realized it was the first time she had really felt _comfortable_ since she had involuntarily left _Babylon-5_.  
  
  
  
  
Shai’jhur was sitting at her desk on Far Outer Station, reading through the copious masses of files she had to authorize, most of them relating to the admissions process for the Alliance that she had begun. Sitting there, sometimes drinking tea, she was thoroughly subdued until the moment of a familiar rustling.  
  
Fei’nur at least had the grace to look uncomfortable, as she wavered into view. “Forgive me, Warmaster… but if I may? I don’t think Warmaster Jha’dur spared you solely due to your competence. In her personal effects salvaged from _Vendetta_ , I found… this…”  
  
In her hand was a ragged old magazine, glossy and plastered with gaudy advertisements, one of a multitude that had hawked cheap consumer goods on Omelos, before the war.  
  
Shai’jhur saw that in block letters the advertisements had been overwritten by two words: _Practical Cookbook._ Quietly, and with a bit of trembling anticipation, she opened the pages. Inside, carefully and neatly cut, were parts of labels, carefully glued to pages. She recognized them immediately, though the words were preserved to remove any doubt.  
  
_Jhur Family Canned Meat Products  
A Handy Recipe for Family Satisfaction  
With meat from wonderful radiation-free Rohric!_  
  
“Warmaster, I believe that you were spared because of the memories she had of those cans, of what they had represented to her when she was trying to survive.” Her eyes flickered up to fix on Shai’jhur’s. “What yourself and Battlemaster Varma had done would not likely have otherwise been forgiven.”  
  
“When she… I read the files, you well know. When she was an orphan, and dreadfully poor. Her and her brother must have half-lived off the cans my family’s ranches produced, didn’t they?” She looked at the pages, half trembling and half spellbound.  
  
“She _never_ spoke of such things, Warmaster. You know she was intensely private about her life, but… if you could accept the occasional bit of bloody coughing when the sterilizing didn’t quite work properly, it was the best canned meat you could get, on the kind of money my family had. She was always logical. Avoiding the sorts of contaminants in the other foods at that price point would be worth it.”  
  
Shai’jhur grew very still, and stared down at the faded can labels glued onto the advertisements. They had been neatly, with a child’s hand, organized by type of recipe. They had been carefully pressed. It was a smart girl, taking special care to make a useful thing that would last. Old above her time, wise for her age. Brilliant.  
  
But just a poor orphan girl trying to help her brother.  
  
“Have you ever thought that life is just a collection of great circles, and that Jha’dur and I simply spent decades traveling ours?” Shai’jhur’s voice was cracked and hoarse, but not from the spores. She looked up. “Though she cannot know it, and did not know it when she gave the command, Warmaster Jha’dur saved the Dilgar.”  
  
“I wish to think, Warmaster, that she would be happy for it. She did not want what was thrust upon her, the power, the responsibility. It destroyed her, but in the end… she won. We Dilgar endure, making our _own_ path.”  
  
“In another century there will be billions of Dilgar again. They will have the chance to set their own course, and the Alliance will shelter us until we can stand on our own feet. It will be their decision whence to take the next step in the journey. We will be in our graves… And I think I’m glad for that.”  
  
“I hope the Supreme Warmaster has a chance to see this, and some-day live amongst us again, ma’am. She deserves that much, wherever she is.”  
  
Shai’jhur stared at the wall for a long time. She didn’t answer the last Spectre’s comment. Then she quietly folded the cookbook closed and handed it to Fei’nur. “Give this to Nah’dur when she’s mature enough to understand it. She’ll be the one to appreciate it the most.”  
  
“Yes, Warmaster, I shall. She will be proud of them all, I think.” The tall woman stepped back, and shimmered back out of visibility once more.


	7. Chapter 7

**Tag**  
  
  
The _Starship Aurora_ continued a quiet orbit over the dead world, the last testament to the people who had made her and the organization she represented possible. The ship's vigil over the broken world of She'teyal, the homeworld of the extinct Darglan species, was a temporary assignment. The _Shenzhou_ was now leading the Alliance task force monitoring the borders of the Dilgar Union, and her replacement as the ship overseeing the excavations on the Darglan homeworld would not arrive for another day or so.  
  
Julia stood alone in her quarters looking out on the dead world. Her uniform for the next day was already laid out, while her silver nightgown shined slightly in the dimmed lights of her quarters. Sixteen months ago she had stood on the surface of She'teyal in an EVA suit, looking out on the ruins left by the species that changed her life long after they had been exterminated. It was that same mission that prompted their first contact with the races of the E5B1 universe and their first visit to _Babylon-5_ , which in turn had made their participation in the history of the last two weeks possible.  
  
The past few months felt like a whirlwind even by the standards of her life since the discovery of the Darglan Facility beneath the mound on the Dale family's farm. As Captain of the _Aurora_ she had gone from a desperate battle against the Cylons to the stand-off with the Aururians, the Fracture survey mission and the encounter and battle there, and now the fight over the fate of the Dilgar. It seemed like these quiet moments were few and far between given those crises. She wondered if it would get any worse, and figured that it probably would.  
  
At the same time, the accomplishments made it all worthwhile. Thanks to her efforts the Aururian Empire and their rivals, the League of Democratic Worlds, were allies in the war with the Reich. The Cylon threat had been thwarted. Princess Allura and her _Castle of Lions_ \- and that green lion ship piloted by Katie "Pidge" Holt - had been protected from being seized by NEUROM's sinister Ministry of Fate, winning the Alliance a potentially powerful ally in the long term, and in the process learning more about the origins of the Falaens of Universe A7R6. And this situation with the Dilgar… because of that, Julia had literally sat at the same table as the President of the Allied Systems while serving as the host of one of the greatest assemblages of leaders the E5B1 universe, maybe even the whole Multiverse, had seen. The likes of President John Sheridan and G'Kar had treated her as a figure of respect. Growing up, she had always anticipated becoming some business owner, or maybe a low level politician, when she dreamed about gaining responsibility and becoming a leader. Thanks to the Darglan, her dreams had become nothing compared to the reality of her accomplishments.  
  
And yet… and yet there was a bittersweet taste to it. A bittersweet taste that became the center of Julia's thoughts when her eyes met the invitation Shai'jhur had offered. The Dilgar leader's interest in Human culture had felt bizarre at times but, in the light of what the Dilgar went through, understandable. That they picked baseball of all sports to emulate…  
  
Julia found that, like before, she couldn't look at anything concerning baseball without thinking of Zack Carrey. He was her friend, and knowing he was out there suffering following the loss on New Caprica…  
  
And then there was Robert Dale. Her oldest, truest friend in the world, the one person who was without a doubt her soulmate. Months in a coma, then waking up to find that the powers he'd barely been capable with were suddenly greater than he ever imagined. Cumulatively he'd been gone for half of a year now, a void that she thought of whenever he wasn't there to share breakfast or dinner, or to discuss their missions, or simply chat about how their lives were going. She found that, regardless of her success, she missed them both.  
  
_We're supposed to be doing this together_ she thought. _The three of us, and the others…_  
  
Julia finally stepped away from the window and went over to her desk. She sat there for a quiet moment, looking over the Dilgar-made baseball Shai'jhur had gifted her, until she could no longer stop herself. A tap of a key activated the comm systems. The _Aurora_ 's interuniversal and subspace transceiver arrays stood ready to transmit whatever she wrote or said.  
  
She smiled warmly. "Hey Zack," she said. "Uh… it's been a while and I just wanted to let you know that we miss you. I hope you're getting a handle on things. I know you've been through a lot, and I'm sorry that I didn't do enough to help you deal with it. Maybe then… maybe you wouldn't have left…"  
  
  
  
  
A hundred light-years and a universe away from the _Starship Aurora_ and the lifeless world of She'teyal was a garden world of Universe S2C3 that, two years before, was dubbed Guanxi. The settlers of the planet were initially Chinese from the planet New Guangdong in Universe L2M1. But as sometimes happened with these worlds the flow of migrants shifted and the primary settlement of Deng Guo City was now heavily populated by Caucasian and South Asian settlers from the D3R1 universe, mostly Colonial Confederation or individuals who decided the Arcturan Freeholds were a bit too "free" for their personal comfort (and safety).  
  
The resulting melange of cultures and languages gave Deng Guo City - "Deegee City" to the local English speakers - some unique aspects, including a growing patois of Malayalam, English, and Chinese. What was certainly not unique was the usual kinds of establishments to cater to the ships coming and going from the Deng Guo City Spaceport. Guanxi was the breadbasket of the Allied System colonies in S2C3, and the spaceport was often full of ships landing to pick up foodstuffs for the mining colonies and settlements in nearby star systems while dropping off everything from raw ore to consumer goods manufactured elsewhere. The trading ships came from the local Human star nations to add their own goods to the local markets and to pick up Alliance-made consumer goods for sale elsewhere. Catering to these spacers and merchants were the usual assortment of bars, drinking holes, and brothels. Sometimes they were even under the same roof.  
  
One such bar was an establishment with the eccentric name of "Pop Tate's Chocolate Shop". It was not quite disreputable but leaning in that direction. Inside a handful of patrons, mostly spacers or people passing through, were seated at tables. A holo-vid viewer displayed a news report about the war in S4W8. An old school jukebox was playing music from the local S2C3 Humanity's listings, a cover of Elvis Presley's "Suspicious Minds". Only two men were up at the bar, nursing drinks.  
  
One of them was Zachary Carrey.  
  
He was in civilian wear, a jean jacket with a wool-lined collar over a faded blue shirt with the insignia of his old minor league baseball team on it. Blue jean pants the same color as his jacket were buckled by a black leather belt around his waist. A pair of blue sneakers covered his feet, which were perched up on the stool he was seated upon. A half-finished glass of bourbon was set before him while his eyes were fixed on the digital pad in his hand. Audio continued to play.  
  
" _Maybe then… maybe you wouldn't have left…_ " said the voice of the woman he loved more than anything in the Multiverse, a fact that further fueled the guilt he felt within. " _I just wish you would stop hating yourself. You deserve to be happy too. Even if you go through with this resignation, if you leave the_ Koenig _and_ Aurora _behind… please, just find something you love doing, and do it. Don't waste your life away. Clara wouldn't want that. Rob wouldn't. I don't want that. Please. I know that you blame yourself for Clara_ …"  
  
With a tap of a key on the device, Zack paused the audio message from Julia. A swipe of his finger brought up the image he kept on the display. Clara looked resplendent in her crisp white nurse's uniform. Her dimpled smile was as radiant as a star. Looking into those bright eyes, full of love, was like a stab to Zack's heart; those eyes would never be bright again. He closed his own eyes as tears formed in them and his mind flashed back to the mining facility on New Caprica. To the sight of Clara's body, riddled with bullets fired from a Cylon Centurion.  
  
Although he knew it was futile to try, Zack grabbed the glass of bourbon and downed what he had left, as if it could wash away that painful memory.  
  
"Too bad it doesn't work," a voice grumbled.  
  
Zack set the glass down and turned his head to the left. Two stools down was another bar patron. He was an older man, probably in his forties Zack guessed, or maybe thirties and a very hard life. His black hair was grown out some, not quite to shoulder level, but his beard and mustache weren't. Bits of gray showed in the beard.  
  
"My dad never gave up trying," Zack mumbled. "So it must have done something." He slid the glass forward and, after a moment of inward struggle, produced a plastic bill of currency for the nearby bartender, a grizzled man in his fifties with a dark bronze complexion. A bottle of bourbon whiskey was produced from under the bar and employed to refill his glass. The money disappeared.  
  
"Lovely lady you've got," the other man said. "Sad story there, I'm guessin'." He produced his own currency. More brown fluid was poured into his glass.  
  
"Yeah." Zack looked over his new drinking partner. He was in a white shirt, short-sleeved, with well-developed muscle on his tattooed arms. The shirt hung down over a pair of camo-patterned pants. There was a hardness in the distant look in his brown eyes. Zack spotted an object in the other man's hand, a photo of someone with a Caucasian skin tone. Given the position of the man's thumb he couldn't quite make out the face or other features, but Zack could see red hair that looked like it had been pulled into a ponytail. "I guess I'm not the only sad story." Zack brought the glass to his lips and took a small drink.  
  
"You could say that," the older man said. "Your sad story?"  
  
Zack took another drink and forced it down. The haze of the alcohol was spreading through his head. "She came out here because of me. She died out here trying to help people. And the damned thing is, I didn't deserve her at all. As much as I loved her, I'm in love with someone else."  
  
"Right." The man nodded. He took a drink.  
  
"Your's?" asked Zack.  
  
"Not dead."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
Even through the haze growing in his head, Zack could see the haunted look that came to those eyes. "Worse," was all he said.  
  
Zack nodded wordlessly. And he took another drink.  
  
The haze in his head was such that he didn't quite pay attention when the other man got a call. The voice of another man was speaking, a younger man with a crisp, military tone that reminded Zack of Apley. Zack caught a reference to the ship being ready but little else. When the discussion was over the older man quietly stood from his stool. He made sure to collect the photo of the red-headed woman. He left a small pile of bills on the bar. "Here. Another one, on me," he said to Zack.  
  
Zack almost asked his name, but it came out slurred, and it was too late besides. His drinking partner was gone.  
  
The bartender collected the cash and poured Zack another drink. Zack turned the message from Julia back on and listened to her plead with him to not Clara's death destroy him, how everyone cared for him, all of that fun stuff that was both true and yet not what he needed to hear. Zack finally sighed and turned the message off. He fumbled for another bill.  
  
The bartender shook his head. "No more for you," he said, in an accent that was vaguely South Asian Indian. "Time to go."  
  
Zack frowned at that. He scooped the money back up and went to the door.  
  
He never saw the blow coming. Pain shot through the alcoholic haze and he span about, hitting the ground with a surprised cry. Bleary, he looked up in time for a man to grab him by the collar and haul him bodily into a nearby alley. Once there a fist slammed into his chest, right above his stomach and over his diaphragm, knocking the wind out of him. Zack crumbled to the ground. Someone kicked him in the side. He heard voices speaking but they made no sense. He looked up to see three men arrayed around him. He glimpsed something dark in the hands of one, who was shouting something to the others.  
  
Then there was another voice. The men turned. One went for a weapon, but before he could bring the gun up he went flying. Zack nearly fell unconscious at that point and was only vaguely aware that his attackers were being beaten back. By the time his senses had returned - relatively speaking given how much bourbon he'd had - he was alone with just one other figure in the alley. His rescuer was in a jacket… no, not a jacket, a robe, of brown color, with a hood that cast shadows that obscured the face. He could just make out what looked like loose cream-colored pants on the legs of the figure. Something in his head told him he'd seen this kind of clothing before. It wasn't Human-style clothing, but something close…?  
  
His rescuer reached up and lowered his hood. This revealed the face of a bearded man, the beard made of dark hair - darker than Zack's own - and well-trimmed.  
  
But what finally caused Zack's mind to recognize his rescuer was the warmth in his familiar green eyes, the same warmth evident in the man's voice as he reached down to take Zack's hand.  
  
"Hey Zack," said Robert Dale, grinning at his friend as he helped Zack to his feet. "It's been a while."


End file.
